Con Ella
by Akane Kou
Summary: Un mal entendido separa a las familias y rompen sus relaciones. Akane es violentada sexualmente y ante las inminentes consecuencias sentirá que ya no puede estar con Ranma. Este descubrirá que alguien muy cercano le hizo daño, a ella, la persona que más ama en el mundo. Akane. Y el estará a su lado. Estará…Con ella.
1. Engaño

_**Con Ella**_

.

.

.

**Declaimer: **Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

**Summary: **Un mal entendido separa a las familias y rompen sus relaciones. Akane es violentada sexualmente y ante las inminentes consecuencias sentirá que ya no puede estar con Ranma. Este descubrirá que alguien muy cercano le hizo daño, a ella, la persona que mas ama en el mundo. Akane. Y el estará a su lado. Estará…Con ella.

**Capitulo 1**

**Engaño**

.

.

.

_Ella siempre ha estado junto a mi__  
__antes de llegar ya estaba en mi__  
__con que fuerza habré pensado en ella__  
__que surco el espacio en una estrella_

_Respondiéndole a mi amor_

.

.

.

Un dolor de cabeza se asentó en ella.

Algo aturdida despertó, pero noto que no estaba sola en su cama.

Alguien estaba a su lado.

Como pudo abrió lentamente los ojos sintiendo que todo le daba vueltas. No entendía que le pasaba. Luego… supo que estaba en su habitación. Pero algo no concordaba.

Ella estaba desnuda

¿Desnuda?

Se pregunto.

Y… Con alguien a su lado.

¡Oh dios!

-¡Akane querida!-dijo una voz femenina claramente sorprendida-.

-¡¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?!- fue la fuerte voz que la termino de despertar de una sola vez. Una voz grave masculina cargada de molestia y sorpresa-.

-¿Eh…?-ella no sabia que era lo que pasaba-¿t-t-tío Genma?-pregunto sorprendida-.

-Boku…-dijo la grave voz de la persona que estaba a su lado. Al reconocerla su estomago se apretó. Giro su rostro y espantada descubrió a un hombre y lo peor es que también estaba desnudo.

-¡¿AKANE QUE SIGNICA ESTO HIJA?!-pregunto desesperado Soun al ver a su hija desnuda, tapada hasta el pecho, con un hombre en su cama y también desnudo. No había que ser muy inteligente para saber que había pasado entre los dos.

Lo peor de todo era que…

Ese hombre…

No era Ranma.

Sino que era ese joven. Shota de 19 años. Uno que había llegado hace 2 meses a Nerima. Sin dar mucha información de donde era. Aunque no lo habían visto mucho, mostró su interés por la menor de la casa. La busco unas cuantas veces siendo rechazado todas por esta, pero tratando de ser lo mas cordial con el pues al ser amable con ella no podía ser grosera. Aunque reconocía que el hombre era guapo. Aun así ninguno de los horrorizados presentes entendía como es que había terminado ahora en la cama de la jovencita teniendo relaciones sexuales, que era lo que todos pensaban en este momento.

-¡Akane!-exclamo Nabiki al ver a su hermana en esas condiciones.

-¡Akane! ¡Oh My!-se unió Kasumi-

La joven sentía la miradade todos, pero ella no sabia que hacia ese tipo allí. Lo reconoció. Era Shota. Un nuevo pretendiente, no tenía mucho tiempo de conocerlo por eso estaba tratando de entender lo que pasaba. Miro su escasez de ropa y comprendió lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de todos los presentes.

-¡No…no es… lo que creen!…yo-trato de explicar pero Genma la interrumpió-

-¡CALLATE MUJERZUELA! ¡ENGAÑASTE A MI HIJO!-ella estaba vulnerable por todas las acusadoras y sorprendidas miradas, pero esas palabras le llegaron hasta lo mas hondo y no puedo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran.

-Oji-san…yo…-dijo tratando de explicar lo que ni siquiera ella comprendía.

-¡Oigan no la ofenda! Ella y yo nos gustamos y paso lo que tenia que pasar ¡Eso es todo!-defendió el castaño aun desnudo tapando su cadera con la sabana de la cama.

-¡TU CALLATE! ¡TE METISTE CON LA PROMETIDA DE MI HIJO! esta...¡PUTA!-escupió Saotome padre con mas rabia.

-¡YA BASTA SAOTOME! ¡ES DE MI HIJA DE LA QUE HABLAS!-defendió el patriarca Tendo a pesar de todo le dolía que insultaran a su hija.

El aludido enardecido miro a su aun amigo encarándolo.

-¡¿Cómo puedes defenderla si acaba de manchar el compromiso Que tenían nuestras familias?!- exclamo viéndola con rabia, pero había algo mas que lo enojaba aunque eso nadie lo sabia. Solo él.

-¡No estamos seguros de nada!- trato de seguir excusando su padre. Sabía que su hija no era así.

-¡Eres un Estúpido!-le dijo encarándolo dispuesto a golpearlo.

-¡Tu Eres El Estúpido y un grosero con mi hija!-respondió dispuesto a lo mismo.

-¡SE lo Merece por Puta!-ofendió otra vez a la joven desatando la rabia en el hombre de cabello largo.

-¡TE PARTIRÉ LA CARA DESGRACIADO!-dijo dispuesto a ir a los golpes-

-¡YO LA TUYA!-respondió desafiante el calvo-

-¡GENMA!-grito alarmada la matriarca Saotome tomando el brazo de su esposo para detener el golpe que casi le da a Soun, pues este también iba a golpearlo. La discusión se estaba saliendo de proporciones.

-¡papa! ¡Tío Genma! yo…no se lo que paso…lo juro-trato de explicarse llorando y quiso levantarse pero al recordar su estado se detuvo. Apretó más la sabana en su torso que notaba el inicio de sus pechos. El hombre a su lado le acaricio el hombro tratando de calmarla, pero ella le quito la mano-¡Déjame y sal de aquí!-

-¡No lo haré! ¡Es culpa de los dos! ¡Lo enfrentare contigo!- dijo mostrándose interesado en la devastada joven.

-¡Lárgate!- dijo enojada. No confiaba en él- …l…l-les juro que no…no se nada…-volvió a dirigirse a los dos hombres que se mataban con la mirada.

¿Cómo es que Shota había llegado hasta su cama?

¿Y como es que ella termino desnuda a su lado?

Definitivamente no había sido porque quiso. Hizo el intento de recordar lo último que había hecho anoche, pero todo el alboroto no la dejaba.

-¡Akane!- su hermana mayor se le acerco pues sintió mal que la acusaran. Ella no estaba segura de nada.

-¡¿Qué no sabes?! ¡No seas Cínica Akane! ¡Todos te estamos viendo! ¡ENGAÑASTE A RANMA!-volvió a acusar el calvo hombre.

-¿Engañarme?-pregunto el aludido. Todos enmudecieron al instante en que escucharon su voz-

Acababa de llegar del dojo pues al ser sábado se había levantado temprano para entrenar, pero tantos gritos lo hicieron dejar de lado su entrenamiento y subir a ver que pasaba. Se sorprendió al ver a todos en la habitación de su prometida de espaldas a él, por eso irrumpió de repente, para enterarse y mas aun por lo ultimo que escucho de ser engañado.

En el momento en que hablo todos lo ojos se fueron hacia el. Se sintió cohibido, pero cuando su padre se hizo a un lado pudo ver el cuadro que lo impacto.

Akane en su cama claramente tratando de tapar su desnudez con ese tipo, Shota que detestaba desde que lo conoció, pues pretendía a su prometida. Estaba con Ese sujeto que también se notaba estaba desnudo.

Desnudo.

_¡¿Desnudo?!_

No podía ser verdad.

Akane con otro.

Y ella también estaba…

Desnuda

_Desnuda._

Akane…

_Akane… _

¿Se había…se había…a… acostado con otro?

Aunque vio las lágrimas de la joven un sentimiento de desesperación y rabia lo envolvió ante lo que sus ojos veían.

-¿A…A…Akane?-dijo con voz grave pero incrédula.

-Ranma…yo…yo…no…déjame explicarte…-

-¡Akane!-exclamo sintiendo como sus ojos de humedecían, pero deteniendo cualquier atisbo de derrame. Esto no podía ser verdad. Su Akane no era así.

-¡HIJO!-exclamo Nodoka al ver como su hijo conmocionado temblaba fuerte. Estaba procesando lo que tenia ante sí. Se aproximo hasta tocarle el hombro.

-¡ESTA MUJERZUELA TE ENGAÑO HIJO! ¡ES UNA CUALQUIERA!-grito Genma en una venenosa explicación-

-¡CALLATE VIEJO!-a pesar de que todo la acusaba no le gustaba que la trataran así. Jamás pensó que Akane hiciera algo como esto, porque ella era diferente a todas las chicas que había conocido. No apartaba la vista de la chica-

-Ra…Ranma yo…-su voz quebrada le hablo-

-¡Ella es mi chica Saotome!-dijo con cizaña el castaño- Te la gane en tus narices. Y… Dado lo que paso entre nosotros comprenderás que ahora ella es mía. Perdón. Ya Fue mía- corrigió. Esto saco al artista marcial de sus casillas. Actuó por puro instinto.

-¡TE MATAREEEEEEE!- se le fue encima y lo boto de la cama y provoco que la peli-azul se levantara tomando la sabana cubriéndose. Kasumi la ayudo a mantenerse en pie pues estaba aun algo aturdida. Ranma en tanto estaba golpeando al desnudo hombre, pero este le hacia frente, pues era un luchador también. Las mujeres apartaron la vista sonrojadas-

Los patriarcas se miraron enojados.

-¡¿VES Lo que Provoco Tu hija Tendo?! ¡ES una Cualquiera! Y yo no quiero a una cualquiera como nuera ¡ESTE COMPROMISO SE CANCELA AHORA MISMO!-dijo tajante el hombre del turbante siendo oído por todos. Incluso por el menor de los Saotome que paro de golpear a Shota.

-¡ESTOY DE ACUERDO! ¡No me interesa tener vínculos con un Mantenido Como tú Saotome! ¡Tampoco Me interesa tu amistad! ¡Acabas de ofender a mi hija! ¡Y eso No Se lo acepto a Nadie!-respondió enardecido.

-papa…-quiso hablar Akane pero el nudo en su garganta era muy grande. No podían separarla de Ranma.

-¡Viejo!- exclamo preocupado Ranma. No quería que eso pasara- ¡Espera!-

-¡NOS VAMOS INMEDIATAMENTE DE AQUÍ! ¡NO QUIERO SEGUIR NI UN MINUTO MAS EN ESTA CASA!-grito molesto y decidido.

-¡ENTONCES LARGATE! ¡Y OLVIDA QUE ALGUNA VEZ FUIMOS AMIGOS SAOTOME!-respondió esperando que el hombre cumpliera con su palabra.

-¡NO DUDES DE QUE LO HARE TENDO! –Dijo y miro a su esposa e hijo- ¡Nodoka, Ranma! ¡Vámonos!-termino de decir para luego salir de la habitación echando humos.

-¡Papa!-exclamo Ranma reacio a hacerlo.

Se volvió y miro penetrante a Akane. Esta le devolvió la mirada con mucho dolor. Se aproximo a ella llegando a estar de frente. Vio que estaba envuelta en una sabana. Miro su torso que mostraba un poco el inicio de sus pechos. Sus piernas algo descubiertas. El cabello despeinado. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Se veía hermosa aun con el rostro lleno de pánico y lágrimas. Ante su profunda mirada ella bajo la vista. Esto hizo que el estomago de Ranma se tensara y su corazón se quebrajara pues parecía un gesto de culpabilidad.

No soportando más todo…

Se alejo de ella y fue a la ventana. Salio por allí ante la vista de los demás y la de Akane que solo pudo derrumbarse en el suelo llorando.

-Ran…ma…-dijo a penas en un susurro.

Nodoka se acerco a ella agachándose y sin importarle que hubieran dos hombres aun, uno golpeado y el otro el padre de la joven, le subió un poco la sabana y le abrió las piernas encontrando un liquido blanco entre medio. Impactada no pudo evitar abofetear a la chica. Esta entendió lo que la mujer quiso hacer. Ella no hizo nada por defenderse solo lloro más.

-¡Como Pudiste!- dijo mirándola con una profunda decepción que a la chica le calo hondo en su corazón, pues respetaba mucho a esa mujer y ver esa mirada la devasto aun mas. Nodoka se levanto para luego dirigirse a la puerta. Akane bajo la cabeza, su flequillo cubrió sus ojos llorosos.

-¡NO vuelva a ponerle la mano encima a mi hija otra vez Señora Saotome!-dijo Soun con mirada enojada hacia la bella señora.

-¡Se lo merecía por desvergonzada!- respondió y dejo la habitación.

Todos quedaron callados en la habitación. Solo se oían los sollozos de la joven acusada que era consolada por Kasumi. Nabiki solo miraba fríamente todo lo sucedido. Soun miro a su hija con decepción y luego se dispuso a abandonar también el lugar, pero vio al chico que aun estaba allí.

-¡TÚ lárgate de una vez!-le grito el patriarca. Lo tomo del hombro y lo saco desnudo de ahí ante la mirada de las tres hermanas. Aunque Shota tapo sus genitales con sus manos.

Ya estando las tres solas; las hermanas de la menor de ellas quisieron saber que había pasado realmente. Nabiki actuando con la cabeza se levanto de su lugar. Saco del cajón del closet de Akane, en donde guardaba cosas de botiquín, una bolsa de plástico, un cotonete de algodón y una cinta. Con eso se acerco a su hermana y le abrió también las piernas. Tomo un poco del semen que supuestamente había en la vagina de la chica y lo guardo en el frasco que tenía en sus manos ante la atenta mirada de Akane y Kasumi.

-llevare esto al Dr. Tofú. Así sabremos si Akane engaño o no a Ranma-declaro firme la avara joven que ahora solo quería el bienestar de su hermana. No creía nada de lo que se le acusaba-además, deberías tener sangre, pero a lo mejor asumen que no es primera vez que te acuestas con él-dedujo la castaña-

-wata…watashi…-

La joven ya no soportando más todas las lastimeras emociones, se desmayo asustando a sus hermanas.

-¡AKANE!-

.

Afuera de la casa el castaño de ojos negros había vestido su atlético y trabajado cuerpo. Estaba sobre el tejado. Saco un celular y marco. Cuando le respondieron al otro lado de la línea hablo sonriendo orgullosamente.

-Hola, prima. Buenas noticias- dijo hablado con alguien-Esta hecho-Informo. Asintió por toda respuesta, para luego desaparecer a reunirse con la cabecilla del plan-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく****... **

**¡Konishiwa!**

Aquí estoy con otro proyecto (parece ser que me gusta esto), ya había puesto el summary en un capi de mi otro fic. Espero les halla interesado el comienzo. Se que eso del abuso es trillado, pero primero vean como se desarrolla la historia, además aun no sucede.

Espero sus preciados comentarios.

¡Itekimaaaas! (me encanta el japonés, ayuda mucho ver doramas, yo estoy viendo Hana-Kimi por 2da vez, la japonesa, obvio, me mato de la risa. Además me encanta Yamapi, aunque no sale allí XD) Eh…después de agregar estas preferencias que no tienen nada que ver con el fic, me despido XP. Disculpen mis bobas confesiones. Soy un caso perdido. U_U

Ahora si.

¡Sayionala!

Atte.

**Watashi.**


	2. Maquiavélico plan

**_Con Ella_**

.

.

.

**Declaimer:**Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

**Summary:**Un mal entendido separa a las familias y rompen sus relaciones. Akane es violentada sexualmente y ante las inminentes consecuencias sentirá que ya no puede estar con Ranma. Este descubrirá que alguien muy cercano le hizo daño, a ella, la persona que más ama en el mundo. Akane. Y el estará a su lado. Estará…Con ella.

**Capítulo 2**

**Maquiavélico plan**

.

.

.

_Ella se ha metido tanto en mí_

_Que planto bandera y se quedo_

_Dijo que el amor no da razón_

_Y sencillamente se instalo_

_En lo más hondo de mi corazón_

.

.

.

Afuera de la casa el castaño de ojos negros había vestido su atlético y trabajado cuerpo. Estaba sobre el tejado. Saco un celular y marco. Cuando le respondieron al otro lado de la línea hablo sonriendo orgullosamente.

-Hola, prima. Bunas noticias- dijo hablado con una mujer-Esta hecho-informo para luego desaparecer a reunirse con la cabecilla del plan-

Del otro lado de la línea se escuchó…

_-perfecto-_

.

.

.

Aún era de día.

A penas media tarde.

El artista marcial transitaba por los techos de las casas... Estaba desesperado. Todo estaba saliéndose de las manos. Es verdad que se sentía mal, pero no estaba seguro del engaño. Akane no era así. Lo sabía. Ella era la chica más inocente que había conocido. Por eso no calzaba lo que supuestamente había pasado aunque la alusión que hizo Shota confirmando el hecho lo perturbo fueron más sus celos los que actuaron al momento de golpearlo. No soportaba que otro llamara suya a Akane. Pues ella había sido prometida a él. Solo a él. No podía haber sido de otro. Pero realmente no sabía que pensar. Pues la confusión en su cabeza era grande.

A penas antes de ayer casi se habían besado.

¡Besado por dios!

Después de 2 años de conocerse casi había besado esos labios que tanto tiempo soñó con probar.

Recordó cómo fue.

Después de la Escuela venían callados, pero el hermoso día que había hecho los hizo verse de frente, pues ambos admiraron el bello cielo que los cobijaba. Se miraron al mismo tiempo, no apartaron la vista el uno del otro.

-Akane…-dijo el deteniendo su andar para verla. Hace días que quería decirle algo. Algo que le hiciera entender lo importante que era para él solo que…no sabía cómo-

-¿Si Ranma?-pregunto sintiéndose gratamente intranquila-

-Anou…eh…-la miro sonrojado. Se acercó más a ella quedando unos milímetros separados-

-Ranma… ¿Pasa… algo?-pregunto acalorada por la mirada tan penetrante que le estaba dando este.

-Si…Akane yo…- miro los labios de la joven y sintió que no podía soportarlo más. La vio receptiva, ella también observaba los suyos. Eso le dio seguridad. Dispuesto a besarla y a cerrar distancia se acercó casi acabando con esta…-

Un estruendo los espanto. Al verse tan juntos se separaron de inmediato. El joven miro hacia el lugar del ruido, pero no vio nada. Frustrado por la interrupción apretó las manos controlando la rabia.

-eh…yo-hablo el joven-

-Yo…Am…-balbuceo ella-

Luego de eso ambos cerraron la boca. Se evitaron con la mirada. Estaban nerviosos. Sonrojados por lo que sin pensar estuvieron a punto de hacer. No dijeron nada más. Se fueron a casa con el corazón latiéndoles rápido.

De eso ya dos días. Por timidez no lo habían hablado. Por lo menos por parte de Ranma.

Después de 4 meses de la boda fallida su relación no había avanzado mucho, pero se llevaban mejor. Sobre todo porque la había dejado de insultar con niñerías, bueno, eran menos palabras desafortunadas, no era tan seguido ya, pero una que otra se le escapaba. El casi haberla perdido en Jusenkyo lo hizo valorar lo mucho que significaba Akane en su vida. Además ya tenía 18. Recién cumplidos aunque ella aún tenía 17. Por eso no podía creer lo que había pasado y eso estaba provocando la ruptura de su compromiso.

Un compromiso que había aceptado hace ya mucho tiempo, porque para él era el único válido, ya que Akane era la única mujer que le interesaba.

Y ahora…

…todo se había acabado.

_¿Qué paso Akane?_

_¡¿Realmente...Me engañaste con ese Imbécil?!_

Se detuvo en un techo y miro el cielo evocando el rostro de la joven.

_No lo creo. No me lo creo de ti Akane._

_No de mi Akane._

.

.

.

Horas más tarde.

Uchan's

-gracias por recibirnos aquí Ukyo-agradeció la señora Saotome a la cocinera. Le costaba sonreír. Su semblante era triste. Era difícil creer todo lo que había pasado apenas hace 3 horas.

Después de que Genma decidiera abandonar el Dojo fue ella rápidamente quien recogió todo sus pertenencias. Incluso las de Ranma. Pues el joven había salido sin decir nada. Al terminar de empacar se fue sin despedirse de nadie, pues los ánimos aún estaban calientes por lo ocurrido, pero su esposo la esperaba afuera y fue el quien la llevo al local de Konju, ya que aún era prometida de su hijo. Se quedarían allí por unos días. Pues la muchacha les ofreció amablemente su local como hospedaje.

Aun así Genma le contó el motivo de su salida del Dojo. Esta quedo sorprendida. Jamás creyó que Akane engañaría a Ranma de ese modo, aunque le pareció raro viviendo de ella, pues conocía a la joven y sabía lo difícil que era. Pero no le importó. Viendo que ahora los Saotome con los Tendo habían roto sus relaciones solo ella ahora sería la prometida oficial de Ranma. Además ante ellos Akane había quedado como una perdida. Su imagen era pésima.

Luego pensó en Ran-chan. En donde estaría ahora. Seguro se encontraba mal. Ella no era tonta y sabía lo que el artista marcial sentía por Akane, así que supuso que debía estar sufriendo. Pero eso a pesar de ser doloroso para su Ran-chan tenía otro punto a su favor. Ella lo consolaría.

Ya el matrimonio instalado en la habitación dada por la joven se dispuso a descansar. Nodoka entro antes que Genma. Aprovechando el que aún no entraba, la chica se acercó a hablar con el señor Saotome.

-tío Genma, espero que ahora solo yo sea la prometida de Ranma ¿Es obvio que rompieron el compromiso con los Tendo no? Akane está deshonrada. Ya no es digna de Ran-chan-

-No te preocupes Ukyo, se te dará tu lugar como la única prometida de mi hijo. Solo espero que aún no me guardes rencor por lo del puesto de tu padre-

-eso ya está olvidado. Solo quiero hacer feliz a Ranma-

-lo harás-respondió el hombre luego se fue a la habitación junto a su mujer.

Entro y se acostó. Tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados. No espero que algo así pasara. Además hace bastantes meses se venía sintiendo distinto con respecto a cierta persona. Además era prohibido lo que sentía, no solo por estar casado, sino por quien se trataba.

_Algo haré…no puedo quedarme así…_

.

.

.

Ranma después de divagar por las calles volvió al dojo pero sin que lo notaran. Llego hasta la habitación que compartía con su papá y hasta hace poco su mamá. Al entrar vio que ya no había nada suyo. Entendió que sus padres de verdad se habían ido y que el compromiso realmente fue roto por ellos.

_Se fueron_

Y eso no le gusto. No le gustó nada. Sabía que algo había pasado, pero no estaba seguro de que Akane fuera culpable, de todos modos decidió irse sin ser visto. Aunque se moría de ganas de ver a su ahora ex - prometida, entendió que su lugar ya no era más en el Dojo Tendo.

No por ahora.

Supuso que su padre iría donde Ukyo. Pues al tener otra prometida impuesta por su oyaji imaginaba que el aprovecharía la situación para seguir de mantenido en otro lugar.

Lo detesto por eso.

_Estúpido viejo_

_No tiene vergüenza_

Saltando la ventana se fue rumbo al Uchan's.

.

.

.

-¿Cómo esta doctor?-pregunto una preocupada Kasumi. Este estaba lucido, ya que lo ocurrido era serio y fue relatado por las hermanas para que el entendiera la situación. Reviso a Akane y supo que ella no había estado con nadie.

-Ahora está bien, pero tuve que ponerle un sedante porque estaba muy alterada. Dormirá unas cuantas horas. Déjenla descansar. Yo analizare la muestra que me pasaron, aunque…-

-Aunque ¿Qué doctor?- pregunto interesada Nabiki-

-no creo que eso sea semen. Es algo parecido. Como si lo hubieran hecho parecer semen. Esto es algo preparado. Eso creo-

-También yo, pero lo que paso hoy fue grave. Sobre todo por las cosas que se dijeron papa y tío Genma. Además de cómo insulto a mi hermanita- dijo enojada la mediana de las Tendo-

-Eso creo. De todas formas apóyenla, se le acusa de algo que no es. Aun así Akane tendrá que ir mañana a mi consultorio para revisarla y hacerle un examen de virginidad-

-de acuerdo Dr. Cuente con eso-aseguro la mayor de las hermanas-

-bien, ya me voy…Mmm ¿y el señor Tendo?-

-papá está en su cuarto. No se siente bien. Después de todo lo que paso y su amistad rota con los Saotome, se siente fatal-explico Kasumi-

-bueno, espero este mejor. Le dejare un relajante para que se lo den-

-gracias-dijo La bella mujer de cabello largo-

Después de despedir al galeno ambas bajaron al salón. Dejaron descansar a la chica. Había sido un día muy intenso. Las dos se miraron y se dijeron con los ojos que apoyarían a su hermanita. Alguien quiso hacerle daño y lo averiguarían.

Por lo menos eso haría una de ellas.

_La persona que esté detrás de esto…_

_Pagará muy caro las lágrimas de mi hermana…no se quedara así…lo juro_

_O dejo de llamarme Tendo Nabiki_

.

.

.

La chica de cabellos azulados abrió sus ojos. Sintió un pesar grande. Y no lo entendía. Luego se incorporó. Estaba con su pijama nuevo. Un camisón que le llegaba a los muslos de mangas cortas con escote redondeado más arriba de sus pechos.

Apoyo sus brazos en la cama.

De golpe recordó todo lo sucedido el día anterior.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

Ella había sido acusada injustamente de algo que aún no comprendía. Apenas trataba con ese hombre. Era imposible que terminara en su cama porque ella lo hubiese querido. Claramente fue una trampa. Pero ¿de quién?

Tenía que averiguarlo. Aun algo confusa se levantó.

Camino por su cuarto, estaba mal. Era como una pesadilla. Nada estaba bien. No tuvo ganas de bajar, prefirió volver a la cama. Siguió llorando.

-Ranma-dijo en voz baja-

El ya no estaba allí. Los Saotome se habían ido pensando lo peor de ella…y también

Y también…

_Ranma_.

¿La aborrecería?

Largo al llorar. No podía con su dolor.

Su respuesta fue recordar el rostro del chico, su mirada llena de dolor y confusión.

Cargo sola con tan grande pesar en su habitación. Volvió a acostarse. Ni siquiera miro el reloj para saber la hora. Se tapó con el cobertor hasta la nariz. Pensaba en que todos la mirarían con reproche, incluso su familia. Su papá, esa mirada de decepción la desarmo…tenía miedo de bajar y enfrentarlos a todos, aun sabiendo en su corazón que era inocente de lo que se le acusaba. Con tormentosos pensamientos…se quedó dormida.

.

Un nuevo día.

Akane despertó. Estaba demacrada y con ojeras. Toco sus mejillas. Sacudió su cabeza cuando los recuerdos volvieron a invadir su mente. Dolor. Eso sentía.

Trato de calmar su malestar.

El hambre se hizo presente. Fue consiente que no había probado bocado el día anterior, también estaba sedienta. Se levantó. Camino despacio hasta llegar a la puerta. Salió de su cuarto. Camino por el pasillo. Al pasar por el otrora cuarto de su ahora ex - prometido se detuvo. Su mano toco la puerta corrediza, pero después esta callo. Apretó los ojos sintiéndose culpable. Siguió hasta las escaleras.

Al bajar se encontró con su familia tomando desayuno en la mesa. Todos la miraron interrogantes.

-y-y-yo…-quiso hablar pero fue interrumpida-

-Ven hermanita siéntate-

-Kasumi-dijo sorprendida-

-¿Tienes hambre?-pregunto amable su One-chan-

-eh…hai-ella miro a su padre, este estaba con el semblante triste pero con el ceño fruncido-Otosa…-dijo quedo pero él lo escucho-

-ya hablaremos Akane. Ahora solo aliméntate que ayer no comiste nada- dijo con voz fuerte. Ella solo obedeció-

Se sentó y comenzó a comer. Realmente estaba hambrienta, por eso el delicioso desayuno de su hermana estaba muy bueno. Se repitió.

_Lo único bueno hasta ahora_

.

.

.

-Salió todo como lo planeamos-dijo feliz la joven.

-Tú lo planeaste prima. Yo solo obedecí tus órdenes-respondió sin mucho interés recargado en la muralla de la habitación de la pelinegra.

-Si claro. No te costó nada porque esa tipeja te gusto desde que llegaste aquí-reclamo con rabia-

-Si lo admito prima. Es hermosísima. Además tú la desvestiste. No tuve oportunidad de verla desnuda y se ve que esta buenísima-dijo recordando la imagen de la chica del día anterior-

-¡No sé qué le ven todos a esa!-dijo molesta-Mi hermano, el tonto de Ryoga, Gosunkugui, un tal Kirin, ese joven Toma…Un tal Shinnosuke que me contaron, los Idiotas de Furinkan ¡Tantos imbéciles detrás de ella! ¡Sasuke! ¡Y lo peor de todo! ¡Mi Ranma-Sama!-escupió con envidia mascando la orilla de la manga de su yukata.

-¿Pues qué va ser? Toda ella. Es hermosa y tiene un cuerpazo como para darle por horas-dijo mordiendo sus labios en un gesto lujurioso-

-Que vulgar eres pero, eso lo podrás hacer-

-¿Qué?-pregunto sorprendido.

-Eso. No solo basta con que creyeran que ella engaño a mi Ranma-sama, ahora tienes que abusar de ella para embarazarla y así hacer todo real-

-Que mente te gastas primita. No lo imagine de ti-

-No me vengas con crisis de conciencia. Además tendrás sexo gratis con esa. Es virgen, serás su primer hombre ¿Qué no quieres tomarla?-

-Me gustaría más que ella quisiera-

-bueno, la obligaras-

-bien-

Ambos se vieron fijamente.

-¿Ves? Te convencí rápido-

-Claro. Estar con ella será delicioso. Lo sé-

-pues ve y termina el trabajo. Y tómala cuantas veces quieras. Lo importante es que la dejes preñada. Así tendrá que olvidarse de Ranma para siempre-

-claro y tu pretendes quedarte con él y ¿Cómo?-

-su papa es un mantenido que lo único que quiere es dinero y yo se lo daré a cambio de ser la nueva y única prometida de Ranma-

-Mmmm…yo tampoco sé que le ves a ese idiota-

-muchas cosas-

-bien nos vemos más tarde-

-me avisas cuando lo hagas pero ¿iras solo? deberías estar acompañado por alguien. Ella es muy fuerte-

-le pediré a Kaze que me acompañe-

-Ah… tu amigo-

-Sí. Aunque espero que no quiera abusar de ella también-

-¿Porque no? El hijo puede ser de cualquiera. Lo importante es que quede embarazada de otro-

-Sí, supongo-

-¿Espero que no te importa que otro más la disfrute?-

-Claro que no-

-Bueno, pensándolo mejor tú tienes que ser el padre del bebé que le hagas. Así pensaran que cuando los vieron en la cama, sí estuvieron juntos-

-perfecto entonces primita- dijo sonriendo el hombre-

Hace rato que le tenía ganas a esa hermosa joven. La había estado pretendiendo mucho estas dos últimas semanas, pero ella lo había rechazado. Eso nunca le había pasado. Era la primera mujer que lo hacía y eso daño su ego. Ahora podría vengarse y que mejor que probando a tan precioso bombón. Además, ese tipo, Ranma, siempre lo mataba con la mirada cuando llegaba y lo veía cerca de la chica.

Recordó que unos cuantos días atrás, después de volver a galantear a Akane, el artista marcial paso por su lado, este le dijo con voz grave cargada de enojo, pero en un bajo tono solo para que él lo escuchara un…

"-Deja en paz a mi prometida o lo lamentaras imbécil-"

Luego de eso Ranma respondió a la joven, pues esta le decía que se fueran a casa.

Termino de recordar sintiendo muchas ganas de enrostrarle en la cara a ese tipo que esa chica seria suya. Que de verdad lo seria.

Por otro lado Kodachi estaba feliz porque al fin quitaría de en medio a esa plebeya. Hace unos días ella venia de su escuela cuando vio a Ranma y Akane muy juntos, pero lo que la enardeció fue ver como él se veía más interesado en estar a centímetros de su rostro. Él había querido besarla. Eso la enojo tanto por lo que golpeo con su cinta un buzón de correos y lo boto al suelo provocando un fuerte ruido que separo a los aun prometidos. Sabía que si esto continuaba así Akane le quitaría a su Ranma-sama. No era tonta y veía el claro interés del joven por la chica Tendo. Era su rival más fuerte. Por eso debía actuar. Y actuó fríamente. Noto como su vivido primo miraba a Akane Tendo de manera lasciva e ideo un estupendo plan. Shota no era de los trigos más limpios por eso creyó que todo saldría a pedir de boca. Además era un fuerte luchador, pues desde el principio el que violaran a Akane era lo que había querido. Y como la chica era fuerte no cualquiera podía reducirla. Solo hombres con cualidades en las artes marciales. Este era el caso. Y así seria. Ahora solo quedaba que el resto del plan se llevara a cabo para separar para siempre a esa de su amor.

Muchos podían pensar que era una loca sin cerebro, pero eso era mejor, así nadie sospechaba de sus terribles planes, llevados solo por la envidia y rencor.

.

.

.

Shampoo andaba en su bicicleta hacia su negocio, había hecho muchas entregas, y no estaba acompañada de Mousse, pues este estaba haciendo otras, ella le dejo con las más pesadas, porque eran en lugares más lejanos. Iba tranquila, pero pasando fuera del Uchan's vio que la madre y el padre de su Airén entraban. Freno al instante.

-¿Qué rayos?-

Se quedó unos minutos parada sin entender nada. Salió de su estado para actuar. Dejo su bici afuera del negocio. Se apresuró a entrar al local. No había casi nadie, solo estaba la joven cocinera limpiando las mesas. Los Saotome habían subido a su cuarto.

-¿Shampoo saber que pasar? ¡Porque estar padres de Airén en este feo lugar!-grito espantando a los 3 clientes que allí se encontraban.

-¡Deja de gritar niña tonta!-reprendió con tono hosco-

La castaña vio la molestia de la china. Dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se dispuso a responder.

-¿Quieres saber? pues bien, te lo diré-dijo en una actitud desafiante-

.

.

.

En la consulta del dr. Tofú Akane era revisada. Después de haber desayunado en la mañana con su familia había salido a caminar. Estaba tratando de entender lo ocurrido. El día anterior de cuando ocurrió todo, ella había estado con sus amigas en una heladería. Había visto a Ranma en la mañana en el Dojo. Después Yuca y Sayuri la invitaron a salir y ella acepto. Hablaron de muchas cosas y de que estudiarían porque acababan de terminar la preparatoria la semana pasada y ahora irían a la universidad. Se la había pasado bien. Ya a las 8 venia de vuelta. Pero tuvo el presentimiento de que la seguían.

No segura de ello continúo con su camino. Llego y ceno con su familia. Nerviosa miro de reojo a Ranma pues casi se habían besado dos días antes cuando venían de vuelta de la Escuela por unos Exámenes extraordinarios del chico, ella quiso acompañarlo, y su timidez no la dejo acercarse a su prometido.

Era muy tímida, pero sin que los demás se dieran cuanta ella le sonrió sonrojada provocando lo mismo en él.

_El casi me besa y…ahora yo…no sé qué haré….a lo mejor me odia porque cree que lo engañe…_

-¿Akane?-

-¿Huh…?-salió de sus pensamientos para mirar al Dr.- ¿está listo el examen Dr.?-pregunto esperanzada. Ella contó su versión al médico. Era inocente y no sabía porque había pasado tal cosa. El de inmediato le creyó. Akane era una buena chica y no era capaz de engañar a nadie además se le notaba lo enamorada que estaba de Ranma. Era imposible que lo hubiese engañado. Pero Ono Tofú quiso descartar una posible violación. Además tomo unas muestras de sangre el día anterior. Quiso saber si La chica había sido sedada-

-Si Akane. Esta listo- ella cerro las piernas pues el con sus instrumentos de ginecología reviso su vagina y supo que la chica todavía era virgen o sea todo había sido un truco-Estas intacta Akane. Sigues siendo virgen. Aquí está el papel que acabo de imprimir. Esto es la prueba de tu pureza. No entiendo que trato de hacer ese tipo en tu habitación pero, no te toco. Parece ser como si quisiera que los demás creyeran que eras culpable-

-pienso lo mismo y…lo averiguare. Gracias Dr. Tofú.-

-no te preocupes. Recuerda que eres como mi hermanita y siempre te cuidare-

-lo se-

Luego de comer unos pasteles y tomar un te Ono dejo en la puerta de su consulta a la joven.

-nos vemos Akane y cuídate camino a casa- dijo. Miro su reloj. Eran las 7.45 de la tarde y ya estaba oscuro-

-No se preocupe Dr. Lo haré-

Se dispuso a marcharse. Estaba muy esperanzada. Ese examen era la prueba que necesitaba para aclarar todo. De hecho tenía ganas de ir al Uchan's y hablar ya con los Saotome. Se había enterado por Nabiki que estaban allí. No le pareció extraño pues Tío Genma aprovechaba los compromisos de su hijo para obtener algo a cambio. De todas formas sintió un poco de celos al pensar que Ranma y Ukyo estarían juntos, ya que su compromiso con Ranma había sido disuelto. Conociendo a Ukyo a lo mejor aprovecharía la situación, para poner a Ranma contra ella si es que este la creía culpable.

_Seguro que esa…se aprovechara._

Le dio un poco de frío por la brisa que salió. Ella llevaba puesta una blusa ajustada de mangas ¾ color rosado escote en v, una falda blanca con flores que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla, zapatos rosas también de planta baja. Se veía muy linda. Al caminar sintió que la seguían por eso apresuro el paso no entendía porque, pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

Eso la asusto.

Llego a una calle desierta e iba a pasar por un callejón. Casi pasándolo sintió una fuerte mano que le tapaba la boca y con una gran fuerza la arrastraba hacia el interior del estrecho lugar. Presa del pánico intento patalear y gritar pero no pudo contra la gran fuerza. Era obvio que de un hombre.

Al dejarla mas adentrada vio a dos tipos que la miraban lujuriosamente.

-Hola hermosa-saludo el tipo-

Al verlos reconoció a uno, este era Shota-

-¡Shota!- dijo sorprendida por verlo junto con ese tipo que no dejaba de recorrerla con la mirada-

-¡No nos vemos desde ese día en tu cama preciosura! ¡Desde ayer!-dijo riendo cínicamente-

Akane estando aun asustada trato de correr rápido para huir pero los dos la tomaron imposibilitándola de movimiento.

-¡Suéltenme!-grito-

-¡No grites! No te haremos nada malo. Todo lo contrario. ¡Lo disfrutaras!-dijo el otro sujeto que la tenía pegada a su pecho. Estaba de espaldas a él. La rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos-

Sintió mucho pánico. Presentía que de esta no saldría bien librada.

_Ranma_

.

.

.

_¿Akane?_

Ranma sintió algo en corazón. Como si Akane estuviera en peligro. Un sentimiento de desesperación inquietante lo invadió. Eso solo le pasaba con ella. Siempre estaba atento por si algo le sucedía. Por eso su instinto le decía que ella estaba en peligro.

Se levantó de su futon en el cual descansaba desde anoche en un cuarto que su amiga U-chan le dio.

-Akane-dijo en voz alta, estaba dispuesto a salir por la ventana cuando escucho la voz de la castaña.

-¿A dónde vas Ran-chan?-esta venía a traerle un vaso de jugo. Quería atenderlo-

-Ah…solo quiero dar una vuelta-respondió sin verla-

-No iras a ver a Akane ¿No? Porque eso no lo puedes hacer-mando tajante-

-Ukyo…-Ranma estaba comenzando a irritarse-lo que haga o no, no está en discusión-la chica lo observo molesta. El trato de ser cortes, pero le costaba- Agradezco que te preocupes. Y con respecto a Akane aún no estoy seguro de lo que paso. La conozco y ella no haría una cosa así-

-Pero lo hizo-argumentaba tratando de convencerlo-…y tus padres fueron testigos de ello. Solo acéptalo y olvídala. Además ahora solo eres mi prometido-

-Mira, si esperas algo de mí solo porque estoy quedándome en tu casa pues estas muy equivocada. No te hagas ilusiones porque sabes muy bien como soy y en qué posición estoy-

-No me contradigas Ranma. Akane ya está fuera de tu vida. ¡Te engaño y ahora no tiene nada que ver contigo!-demando cegada en su postura-

-¡Nos vemos después Ukyo!-le grito enojado como respuesta para finalmente salir y cumplir con su cometido. Necesitaba verla. Necesitaba ver a Akane-

-¡RANMA!-grito frustrada la castaña. Definitivamente sería difícil convencerlo-

.

.

.

.

.

.

**つづく****...**

**¡Konnichiwaaaa!**

Gracias a las personas que dejaron su comentario. Lo agradezco de verdad, no sabia si subir otro, sin aun poder actualizar mis otros fic, pero me gano la curiosidad de ver si era bien recibido o no…n_n Contestando una duda, del porque algunas(os) abordamos estos temas, en mi caso particular, quería saber como podía plantearlo, pues seria una historia con mas dramas, diferente a lo que es en si Ranma 1/2, pues es mas dada al humor, pero todo es posible en f.f. quiero ser capaz de entrar en el terreno de la tragedia…ya lo he hecho en otro fandom, pero es diferente dependiendo del manga en el cual te inspires.

Eso. Solo denle una oportunidad a este fic, para ver si por lo menos les hace grato la lectura, pero siempre respetare las diversas opiniones, pues para eso uno publica historias, están expuestas para ser criticadas positiva y negativamente, cada comentario es valioso y te hace crecer.

**Gracias (thanks): znta, nancyricoleon,****azucenas45, Vanesa, ranma k, asv, Guest,**

Como siempre espero sus Reviews.

Ojala me digan que piensan.

Ah…Actualizare luego mis otros trabajos. No me tardare mucho. En serio

Me despido.

Sorry por los errores.

Sorry for mistakes.

**Atte.**

**Akane Tsukino Kou**


	3. Abuso

_**Con Ella**_

.

.

.

**Declaimer: **Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

**Summary: **Un mal entendido separa a las familias y rompen sus relaciones. Akane es violentada sexualmente y ante las consecuencias sentirá que ya no puede estar con Ranma. Este descubrirá que alguien muy cercano le hizo daño, a ella, la persona que mas ama en el mundo. Akane. Y el estará a su lado. Estará…Con ella.

**Capitulo 3**

**Abuso**

.

.

.

_Con ella…solo Con ella_

_Cada noche yo me vuelvo a enamorar_

_Y la luna cuando supo que ella estaba_

_Se coló por mi ventana_

_A pintar de azul y plata_

_Nuestro gran amor_

.

.

.

**Warning **

**Advertencia**

**This chapter may be disturbing. So if it is offensive refrain from reading. **

**Este capitulo puede ser perturbador. Así que si resulta ofensivo absténgase de leer.**

-¡Nos vemos después Ukyo!-dijo finalmente para salir y cumplir con su cometido. Necesitaba verla.

-¡RANMA!-grito frustrada la castaña. Definitivamente seria difícil convencer a Ranma-

.

.

.

-Es cierto, lindura. ¡Estas tan Buena!-dijo Shota lamiendo su mejilla y cuello. La chica sintió pavor y rechazo ante ese tacto. Se sabía fuerte, pero no podía en contra de los dos-

-¡Basta! ¡Déjenme! ¡por favor!-suplico mientras forcejeaba, pero esos tipos de verdad que eran muy fuertes, no podía hacer nada frente a su fuerza-

-No mi amor, tendré de ti lo que quiero. No lo hicimos ayer pero hoy si.-beso sus labios y metió su lengua. Ella sintió asco pero no pudo evitar el beso. Mientras que el otro le besaba el cuello.

Los dos hombres la estaban manoseando. Sho tomo sus pechos y los apretó fuerte arrancando un quejido de dolor de la chica.

-¡Ahh!-

-Si. Grita mujer grita. Ya te voy a hacer gritar mas-le abrió la blusa bruscamente dejando a la vista sus pechos. Este se lamió los labios-que buenos tetas tienes Akane-

-¡NO! ¡Déjenme!-grito horrorizada la joven. No podía cubrirse con sus brazos su torso al tenerlos presos por el rubio. Sus ojos estaban húmedos por las lágrimas-

El le rompió la prenda y dejo al desnudo sus dos montes. Hambriento se le fue encima y comenzó a chupar los pechos de la chica. Esta trataba de luchar para que no lo hiciera, pero el otro no la dejaba. La tiraron al suelo. Ambos le estaban chupando los pechos. El otro tipo Kaze era brusco. Acariciaban sus piernas. Estaban excitados con ella. Siguieron succionando sus pechos hasta dejarlos con saliva.

-Sabes bien Mujer-dijo Shota. Le levanto la falda y vio el calzón. Estaba húmedo-¡Vaya! Ya te mojaste-

-¡No me toques Idiota!-le grito con una mirada desafiante-

-¡Saliste salvaje! Mejor. Así me gustas mas-dijo entretenido-

-¡Déjame!-

El hizo caso omiso. Con sus manos rompió la prenda y la dejo a un lado. Se excito más al ver la intimidad de la joven. Metió sus dedos. Su compañero hizo lo mismo. La lubricaron

-¡NOOOO!-

Grito la chica. Estaba siendo suciamente tocada por esos tipos. Creyó que moriría de la repulsión.

-¡BASTA! ¡Déjenme por favor!-pidió con voz quebrada-

-¡Estas loca!- respondió Kaze-te disfrutaremos toda-declaro mientras la levantaba aun a espaldas a el y le abría las piernas mostrándole sus genitales al castaño-

-¡NOO!-

.

.

Ranma corría por la calles. No tenia idea a donde se dirigía, solo sentía una desesperada necesidad de ver a Akane. Ella lo necesitaba. Ella estaba en peligro, no podía equivocarse. Tenia que encontrarla. Al primer lugar que iría seria la casa de la joven. Era o mas seguro.

Corrió más aprisa…cuando de pronto…

Paro en seco al tener en frente a sus ojos a la loco gimnasta.

-¡Kodashi!-dijo por la sorpresa de verla aparecer de repente-

-¡Mi Ranma-Sama!-se le fue encima abrazándolo, pero duro unos segundos porque rápido la aparto de si-

-No quiero ser grosero, pero no tengo tiempo para esto-haciéndose a un lado le dejo allí y partió de nuevo. Eso no le permitió ver la tétrica mirada que ella le lanzo-

-¡Ranma-sama!-grito la chica que tiro sus vestimentas tradicionales al aire y ahora vestida con leotardo lanzo con su mano un listón que se enredo en el pie del joven, producto de eso se fue de bruces al suelo-¡No tan rápido!-

-¡Que mierda haces maldita loca!-grito desde el piso. Su paciencia se esfumo. Estaba muy enojado-

-¡Mi amor! No uses palabras tan soeces con la mujer que amas-dijo ofendida poniendo la mano libre en su boca con mirada sufrida-

-¡Yo no te amo!, déjame en paz-dijo levantándose pero ella volvió a tirar el listón por lo tanto cayo por segunda vez-

La tipa de risa desquiciada se acerco sacando de su escote una rosa negra. La tiro haciendo que de esta saliera un polvo.

-Lo siento amor mío, pero quiero estar contigo-

-¡No!-el joven sintió todo su cuerpo paralizado-eres…una lo-loca-dijo con dificultad-

-Eso te pasa por no ser amable con tu futura esposa-

-¡No digas estupideces!-refuto Ranma desde el suelo-

_El paralizante no durara mucho, pero debo entretenerlo hasta que terminen el trabajo._

_Ranma siempre encuentra a esa estupida…no puedo arriesgarme._

-¡DEJAME! Tengo que ir por Akane-no sabia porque, pero cada minuto que pasaba pensaba que era en perjuicio de su ex-prometida

-esa traidora ya no es obstáculo para nuestro amor-

-¡Déjame ya! ¡Es en serio!-exigió mientras trataba de moverse sin éxito. Sus musculos parecían estar dormidos-

-Ranma-sama, mi amor por ti es en serio-

_¡MALDICION!_

_Debo ir con ella_

_Algo le pasa lo se_

_Esta maldita mujer justo tenía que aparecer_

_La odio en estos momentos_

_Akane…_

.

.

Shota se bajo el pantalón hasta los muslos y sus boxers. Su miembro grande y duro salio para el espanto de Akane. Estaba tan sometida que no podía hacer nada. El pánico y horror era demasiado. Su garganta estaba apretada. Sentía el miembro del otro tipo en su trasero. Como pudo trato de cerrar las piernas.

-No podrás evitarlo muñeca-dijo en su nuca el peli-rubio lamiendo su oreja-

-¡NO! ¡Noo!-

El castaño ya no soportando mas la tomo de las caderas con una mano, metió sus dedos dentro de su vagina metiéndolos y sacándolos, estaba húmeda. Sonrió por eso.

-o…one…gai…-suplico por última en un susurro-

Shota se acomodo en frente de ella y profano a la chica con su excitado miembro, se lo enterró hasta el fondo arrancando la prueba de su virginidad.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-grito Akane. Le dolió demasiado. Presa del pánico trato de moverse para que el lo sacara, pero nada consiguió, todo lo contrario. El gimió fuerte por el placer de estar dentro de ella. Vio el hilillo de sangre. Sonrió ante eso. Tomo sus caderas y comenzó a embestir-

-OHHH…SI ¡Eres apretada! ¡Ahhhh!-dijo. La tomo fuerte y dejo a un lado a Kaze. La arrincono en la pared y siguió embistiéndola cegado de lujuria. Nunca había estado con una virgen, eso le resultaba muy placentero-

-¡NOOOOO!-gritaba ella. No podía estarle pasando esto a ella. No a ella. A Akane Tendo. La chica fuerte que podía con más de 20 hombres en lucha ¡No! Ahora era solo una débil mujer siendo violada por dos desgraciados- ¡Ranma!-grito entre sollozos-

-el… n-no va a venir a ayudarte-dijo agitado y luego se preocupo de su placer-

-¡NOO!-

Ella trataba de golpearlo para que se quitara como mecanismo de defensa, pero nada lograba. Este ignoraba sus golpes pues estaba demasiado embriagado disfrutando de su cuerpo. Akane lloraba. Sus lágrimas no paraban. El siguió entrando fuerte en ella muchas veces. Sus pechos rebotaban. Este los vio y los succiono otra vez.

-¡AHHH! ¡Ay duele!-grito de dolor la Joven, quería que parara-

Cada estocada era peor para ella. Se sentía más sucia.

-¡No m…mas…Por favor!-suplico con voz quebrada por el llanto. Sin ser escuchada no pudo hacer más que seguir llorando.

Kaze miraba excitado el acto. Ya quería que fuera su turno. No podía dejar de probar a tan bella mujer.

Pasaban los fatídicos minutos en los que la chica sentía como cada vez la penetraba más y mas profundo. Era horrible sentirse obligada y humillada de esa manera. Porque no quería eso…no quería sentir esos besos, esas caricias y lamidas en si, no. Solo quería que acabara. El acaricio su clítoris para así hacerla disfrutar, pero la chica solo sufría.

-te gusta…ahhh ¿Na?-

-¡Maldito!-

-a…así que-hablaba mientras gemía-Ahhh… maldito…¿eh?-sonriendo cínicamente salio de ella la cual lo miro con odio…entonces Shota...entro tan duro, que ella salto gimiendo de angustia-

-Ahhhh…b…basta-

-¡AHHH!… ¡No puedo MAaaas!- dijo embistiéndola, Sho apretando los dientes dio la ultima y profunda estocada…rugió fuerte mientras descargaba su placer en Akane. Su respiración empezó a normalizarse, pero fue genial al sentir que llegaba al clímax. Todo lo contrario a la chica, que al sentirlo venirse dentro de ella creía que no había nada mas espantoso.

_No…ahh…no_

Un momento después salio de Akane. Al hacerlo ella callo al suelo cerrando las piernas.

-¡Fue…Ahh…g…genial!-dijo entrecortadamente recuperando el aliento recargándose en la muralla con los pantalones y ropa interior en sus rodillas.

-Ahora me toca a mí-

Ella apenas respirando no pudo contra el otro tipo, estaba muy conmocionada aun, ya que este bruscamente se le fue encima manoseándola y le abrió la piernas, pero Shota no dejo que la tomara de inmediato, lo lanzo a un lado.

-Déjala un momento, esta cansada-dijo molesto al ver como su cómplice quería violar también a la joven-

-¿Qué? tengo derecho a probarla-

-¡Solo son unos minutos!-

-No, la quiero ahora-

-¡Eres un terco!-

-¡Lo haré aunque no quieras!-dijo empujándolo. Sho se molesto pero no dijo nada-

Aprovechando el silencio de su cómplice, se fue donde la joven. La toco todo lo que quiso, la beso a la fuerza, le abrió las piernas y la penetro disfrutando del cálido interior. Akane no termino de respirar cuando ya tenía otro entre sus muslos. Se abandono a lo peor. Cerró los ojos dejando que hicieran lo que quisieran, pues ya no contaba con fuerzas para luchar. Aun no se recuperaba del primer asalto. Dolió. Nuevamente era profanada y ahora por otro sucio tipo. Se semi desmayo.

-AHhhh…eres…ah…deliciosa-

-¡M…maldito bastardo!-dijo sacando fuerzas-

-¡Cállate perra!-

Ante el insulto este la cacheteo muy fuerte dejándola inconsciente por unos momentos.

Akane no quiso oír más palabras, quedo aturdida por el golpe. Agradecía no tener mucha conciencia de cómo ese la tomaba. Pasaron minutos. Solo sintió cuando ese tipo también acabo en ella. Se sentía mas asqueada. Más repulsiva.

_Des…gra…ciados…_

-AHHHhhhhhh-gimió Kaze cuanto llego al orgasmo y se vaciaba. Respiraba agitado-

-¡Suficiente!-Dijo el castaño tirándolo a un lado al crespo. Este quiso refutar, pero el chico de ojos verdes lo miro amenazante.

Kaze no tuvo más que decir. Si Sho se enojaba bien podría acabar con el a golpes, pues era mucho mas fuerte, al ser también un artista marcial. Lo dejo todo por la paz, total ya había tomado a la chica.

-Soy yo el que debe dejarla preñada-

-por eso no te preocupes, soy estéril-

-¿En serio?-

-Si, lo supe hace tiempo-

-Bien, porque yo soy muy fértil-

Akane quedo tirada en el suelo. Su corazón estaba roto. No podía haberle pasado esto a ella. Acababa de ser tomada a la fuerza y solo sentía asco y dolor.

Noto que los minutos que pasaron. Solo sentía las respiraciones de los hombres.

Luego Sho la volteo. Miro esos ojos húmedos llenos de dolor. Sintió algo de pena por lo que hizo pero el gusto que sentía por ella pudo mas. Ella ya ni siquiera opuso resistencia. Estaba muy adolorida física y mentalmente. El castaño de ojos negros la beso pero ella corrió la cara. Se volteo y le dio la espalda. Este enojado la apretó contra la pared pero quedando detrás de ella. Se acerco a su oído.

-Aun no término hermosa-miro gran el trasero de la joven. Lo apretó y beso acariciándolo. Ella aun conciente movió su pierna y le dio una fuerte patada en el estomago que le saco aire. Ante esto el le mordió una parte del muslo.

-¡Aaay!-grito ella por el dolor que le provoco la mordida-

-¡Aquí mando yo! ¡Y puedo tocarte como se me de la gana!-

-¡te odio!-sollozo la joven-

Sin previo aviso volvió a entrar en ella. Recordó lo que le había dicho su prima. Tenia que dejarla embrazada. Además no le resulto difícil otra vez excitarse al verla agitada con su cuerpo semi desnudo.

-¡ahhh!-esta vez el quejido fue menor pero sintió como la chica se tenso-

La tomo en cuatro patas apretando su trasero. Ella solo quería que esto acabara. Sentía a ese maldito hombre tomándola sin piedad disfrutando de su ultrajado cuerpo. Lo hacia tan fuerte que sus rodillas dolían mucho por el movimiento y restriego en el duro suelo de cemento, además de chocar sus manos con la muralla.

Escucho un celular. Noto que el otro respondía.

-¿Moshi moshi?_Hai._ Así es._ Claro. _Los dos._ Ahora esta en eso._ No te preocupes._Lo hará-

¿Quien era la persona que llamaba?

¿Acaso era algo premeditado?

Después la llamada fue cortada.

Sintió a Shota gemir fuerte y luego como otra vez se eyaculaba en su interior. Después de unos minutos este salio de ella. Akane ya sin nada más que hacer quedo boca abajo llorando.

Solo recordó a una persona.

Alguien a quien amaba y al cual ya no podía ofrecerle nada.

Ya no.

_Sucia_

_e...estoy…sucia…_

_me duele…me duele_

-R…Ra…nma…-susurro llorando-

Sho la tomo una vez más y dio por terminada la faena. El había quedado muy satisfecho. Seguro la embarazaría. Ya estaba hecho. Solo quedaba esperar. Se subió los boxers y los pantalones. Suspiro cansado. Había gastado mucha energía.

-la jefa dice que la dejemos aquí-

-pero, es peligroso-objeto el castaño-

-Oye, ya hicimos lo que nos encargo-respondió Kaze-

-pero…-el castaño miro a la chica. Ella estaba muy mal-

-no te encariñes, ya la violamos-

-¡No se trata de eso!, solo pensé que la dejaríamos cerca de su casa-

-Mira, pienso lo mismo, pero fueron las órdenes de tu loca prima-

-De acuerdo, vamos-

Los dos hombres asintieron mirando a la malograda chica. La cual tenía la vista perdida.

-Ran…Ranma…-su voz era delgada y quebrada-

_Ranma _

_mi amor…_

_ya no te merezco…_

_no te me…merezco…ya no…_

_ya no…_

Sus mojados parpados se cerraron abandonándose al dolor.

Todo se oscureció.

.

.

Ranma por fin se había librado de la molesta chica. El gas paralizante no duro mucho, por eso cuando paso el efecto se levanto ya que Kodashi quería llevárselo a su casa, en eso estaba mientras lo arrastraba con su cinta, pero al estar ya libre corrió, pero la tipa lo siguió y por eso tuvo que desviar su camino hasta perderla de vista, solo ahora ya no estaba tras de si.

_Akane_

_Ojala no sea tarde_

_Iré por ti mi bella marimacho_

_Necesito verte…saber que estas bien._

.

.

.

.

.

.

**つづく****... **

**¡Hola!**

**Iba a seguir poniendo puntitos arriba del continuara nipón para evitar las explicaciones, pero tengo que dar la cara.**

**Me esconderé por si acaso.**

Se que quieren matarme. Perdón si traume a más de uno (o) con la violación. Gomen, gomen, pero es que de eso se trataba el fic, el summary alertaba lo que se venia, ¿No? Ojala no les de por no leer mas, faltan muchas cosas, pues esto recién comienza. Odien a quien le hizo las maldades a nuestra querida Akane y a la cabeza que lo planeo. Yo solo relato, soy libre de culpa…U_U

Hablando en serio, no fue fácil escribir esto, porque depende quien es la victima, si es o no lo suficientemente fuerte para poder soportar algo así, costo pero al final se pudo. Se logro, con lágrimas, pero se logro. Recuerden que esto esta asociado a la tragedia, y que a una mujer le pase algo así lo es. Es un fic crudo, por lo menos en este capitulo.

Gracias por sus comentarios a:

**Sakuya, znta, Kubuii, Vanesa, nancyricoleon, AnjuNakahara, own son, angelica tendo de saotome, gris, Pame-Chan Neko, ilkane, azucenas45**

Les agradezco a cada una (o) su opinión, la que para mi vale mucho, pues tomo en cuanta sus sugerencias, se que muchos querían que Akane no pasara por esto, pero en eso no pude complacerlas. En otros fics también han violado a Akane, pero nunca se veía el abuso, no se detallaba y yo soy por ahora una maldita desgraciada que si lo mostró. No las culpo por odiarme. Ojala me perdonen algún día. Lo añoro. T_T

Ah, si, el siguiente lo tengo avanzado, tratare de subirlo la próxima semana, para quitarles el trago amargo de este.

Espero sus críticas

¡Criticas!

Comentarios suena más lindo n_n

Tomates

Amenazas

Lo que quieran

¡Reviews! para saber de forma quieren que muera XD jajajajajaja (mi risa se detuvo. No es gracioso)

Bueno, un saludo grande aunque ahora me aborrezcan.

**Atte.**

**La malvada Autora.**


	4. Consecuencias

_**Con Ella**_

.

.

.

**Declaimer: **Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

**Summary: **Un mal entendido separa a las familias y rompen sus relaciones. Akane es violentada sexualmente y ante las consecuencias sentirá que ya no puede estar con Ranma. Este descubrirá que alguien muy cercano le hizo daño, a ella, la persona que mas ama en el mundo. Akane. Y el estará a su lado. Estará…Con ella.

**Capitulo 4**

**Consecuencias **

.

.

.

_Con ella…solo con ella_

_Cada noche yo me vuelvo a enamorar_

_Y el silencio que era grande como el cielo_

_Se lleno con un te quiero_

_Desde aquí a la eternidad_

_Con ella_

_Solo con ella_

Media hora después, ella estaba inconciente en ese frío lugar.

La chica se había desmayado, pero de a poco abrió sus hinchados ojos.

_¿Dónde estoy?_

Se pregunto desorientada, pero el ver el lugar en el que estaba comenzó a recordar. Asustada se miro. Sus ropas desarregladas. No tenia puesta su falda ni su braga…sintió unos espasmos, dolores corporales, frío, mucho frío, y…

Todas las imágenes hace poco vivida se agolparon en su cabeza.

No pudo evitar volver a llorar. Se tomo la cabeza con ambas manos. Le dolía. No quería recordar todo lo que esos tipos le hicieron. No quería saber nada. Solo quería salir de allí. Se negaba a creer que en realidad si le había pasado eso tan horrible. Que la habían tomado a la fuerza. Que ya no era virgen. Que la habían violado.

_Oh dios mío._

_¡¿Por que a mi?! ¡¿Porque?!_

Lloro fuerte desahogando su rabia, frustración y dolor. Estaba enojada con ella misma por ser tan débil. No pudo contra esos dos. Hicieron lo quisieron con ella. La manosearon, la tomaron como se les había dado la gana sin ella poder hacer nada para impedirlo. Ella, una artista marcial, no pudo. La humillaron, su orgullo de mujer y luchadora quedo roto. Quiso quitárselos de encima, pero no pudo.

Nadia la había ayudado.

Nadie.

Ranma…

_No. Ranma no quiere saber nada de mí…nada_

Recordó el papel que probaba su pureza. Un papel que ya no tenía valor, creía ella. Recorrió el lugar tratando de buscarlo, pero no lo hallo.

_No esta._

Cerró sus ojos.

_Ranma_

_Si tú no te hubieras ido de mi lado…_

…_tal vez…me habrías salvado_

_Pero…pero…no es así…_

Lloro un poco más. Pasados unos minutos se calmo. Tenia que irse de allí. Aun no podía creer que en dos días su vida hubiera acabado.

_Esto es…_

…_una pesadilla…_

Akane con mucha dificultad se enderezo. Había quedado tirada con las piernas abiertas después de que por última vez el castaño la violara. Los pequeños rastros de sangre entre medio de sus muslos se habían secado. Gateo un poco hasta tomar su falda. Con ella en mano logro ponerse de pie afirmándose de la pared. Lo único que llevaba puesto era su blusa maltrecha. Pues todo lo demás estaba tirado en el suelo. Se puso la falda. Con las piernas temblándoles abotono los últimos 2 botones buenos de su blusa rosada. Aun así se notaban sus enrojecidos pezones. Sus pechos tenían marcas. El sostén aun lo tenia puesto, pero había sido roto al medio de las copas. Estaba descalza. Se abrazo a si misma llorando a mares. Ni si quiera busco sus braguitas. Camino aturdida hasta salir de allí.

Estaba toda enmarañada. Su cabello estaba revuelto. Tenía ojeras y algunas heridas en sus rodillas al igual que el moretón en su mejilla.

Desorientada se puso a caminar con el único objetivo de llegar a casa. Se apoyaba cada vez que lo hacia. Le dolía horrores todo el cuerpo. Sobretodo su vagina, cadera y piernas. También los pechos. Cada paso que daba dolía…uno grande en su pecho, avanzaba lentamente.

Ya era de noche, no había mucha gente por la calle que ella transitaba. Eran más de las 10.

Al seguir con su camino, una mujer adulta noto el mal estado en que se encontraba.

-¡Oh dios Mío! ¿Qué te ha pasado pequeña?-pregunto espantada la mujer de unos 45, la tomo de los hombros para sostenerla. Esa joven parecía tener la misma edad que su hija-

-o…one…onegai…lléveme…a…casa…se…señora-pidió a penas en un susurro-

La mujer obedeciendo se dispuso a llevar a cabo la petición de la jovencita. Se imagino lo que le había pasado.

.

.

.

-las 10.30 y tu hermana que no aparece-exclamo el señor Tendo preocupado por su hija menor-

-Si. Ya debió de haber llegado-dijo Nabiki. Era muy tarde para que Akane no llegara de su revisión con el Dr. Tofú-

En eso el teléfono sonó.

-¿Si? Residencia Tendo-contesto la mediana de las hijas de Soun-Hola doctor-respondió-¿Qué? ¿Salio a las 7.30? …No aun no llega y estamos muy preocupados…Ok…le avisamos…adiós-colgó-

-¿Qué paso hija?-

-Era el Dr. Tofú. Dijo que Akane salio hace más de 3 horas del consultorio. Llamo para preguntar que como había llegado-

-¡OH por dios! ¿Donde estará mi niña?-dijo llorando-es muy peligroso que ande sola. Hay muchos pervertidos. Le pueden hacer algo-

-Akane es muy fuerte papa. Descuida-

De repente Kasumi entro gritando.

-¡Papa, Nabiki, ahí viene!-ambos se sorprendieron por el alto tono que utilizo la hermana mayor-

Al salir una mujer traía a la joven. Pero se asustaron al ver el estado tan deplorable que tenia la chica. A Soun se le apretó al corazón al ver a su hija de esa forma-

-¡AKANEEE!-llego a su lado-

-¡Akane! ¿Que tienes?-pregunto preocupada su hermana mayor-

Ella no respondió.

-que bueno saber que son su familia. La encontré así de desorientada a unas cuantas calles de aquí-

-Akane-exclamo Nabiki, se imagino lo que pudo pasarle a su hermanita. Ella tenía la mirada perdida-

-bueno. Le dejo aquí a la niña. Cuídenla. Necesitara mucho apoyo-

-¿Qué quiere decir?-pregunto espantado Soun. La señora no dijo nada más. Solo dio una mirada de lastima y se fue.

-¡Hay que llamar al Dr. Tofú!-

-no. Mejor llevémosla para allá-

Y así lo hicieron. El señor Tendo tomo a su hija en los brazos y la cargo hasta llegar al consultorio del galeno.

.

.

.

Ya en el consultorio, los tres esperaban al hombre. Eran 20 minutos los que este llevaba adentro revisando a la más joven de la familia.

Se escucho la puerta abrirse.

-¿Cómo esta mi hija doctor?-pregunto llorando el patriarca Tendo-

La mirada del doctor era derrotista. Las hermanas de la joven se tensaron.

-Akane-apretó los puños-…ella…ella…fue… -trago duro. La noticia que iba a darles era muy fuerte-…fue violada-informo con pesar Ono Tofú. Jamás pensó que su pequeña Akane fuera ultrajada de esa manera. Solo unas horas antes tenía en sus manos el examen que probaba su virginidad y ahora, después de revisarla comprobaba que eso ya no era así.

Unos cobardes la habían tomado a la fuerza.

Eso lo enfureció.

A pesar de lo fuerte que Akane se veía, era una joven frágil y esto claramente la afectaría mucho en su vida.

Quiso el mismo golpear con sus propias manos a esos infelices por tal acto de cobardía.

-OH dios…Mi niña-exclamo apesadumbrado y consternado el padre de la menor. Callo de rodillas la suelo-

-mi hermanita-dijo sollozando su hermana mayor-

-Akane-exclamo también con pesar Nabiki, pero con rabia-

-¡NOOOOO! ¡Mi BEBEE!-gritaba el padre de la joven tomándose los cabellos-

-¡Otosa!-lloraba Kasumi al ver tan mal a su padre-

-¡Señor Saotome, cálmese!-lo tomo de los hombros-

-¡No! ¡Mi hijita! ¡NOOOO! ¡OH Dios!, ¡Noo!-

Luego de unos minutos, el patriarca Tendo gracias a unos calmantes dados por Ono se recupero de la crisis. Sus hijas estaban a cada lado mientras escuchaban las indicaciones de su medico.

-la dejare dos días en observación. Después de lo vivido estará un poco traumada. Ya la revise, pero cuando recupere la conciencia por completo lo hará una ginecóloga amiga, ya que después de esto no creo que quiera que algún hombre se le acerque, por lo menos en una semana-

-de acuerdo. Le…le...p…pido que cuide bien de mi hija Dr. Ella es una chica fuerte, pero se que mi niña estará mal. Haremos todo lo que nos indique-decía llorando Soun-

-lo se señor Tendo. La cuidare lo mejor que pueda, cuente con eso-

-Gracias-respondió-

Los Tendo se abrazaron pensando en que este era una cruel circunstancia que debían enfrentar.

.

.

.

El joven de ropas chinas llego al Dojo, pero para su sorpresa no había nadie. Estaba todo oscuro.

-¡que extraño!-

Luego de verificar la ausencia de las personas pensó en que tenía que irse.

_No…no_

_Debo verla_

_Quiero verla_

_Akane_

_Siento que algo te paso_

_No puedo equivocarme_

Se fue a buscarla por los lugares que pensó estaría, pero nada. No dio con ella. Decidió volver al Dojo. Con pesar vio que aun no había nadie.

-¡Shimatta!-

La preocupación que tenia no mitigaba. Una sensación de opresión en el pecho lo molestaba. Se hacia grande, ya que todavía no sabia nada de la chica.

De pronto escucha unas pisadas.

Al voltear vio que su tío Soun y las hermanas Tendo se acercaban. Pero noto la ausencia de su ex prometida además el hombre venia llorando. Eso lo alerto.

-¡Ranma!-exclamo la mayor de las hijas de Soun al ver al joven-

-¡Donde esta Akane! ¿Le paso algo?-pregunto angustiado el joven-

Al ser tan directo provoco que los tres se miraran sin estar seguros de decirle a Ranma. El breve momento de silencio logro poner más desesperado al chico.

-¡¿Que pasa?! ¡¿No se queden callados?!-

-Ranma…será mejor que te vallas a tu casa-dijo fríamente Nabiki-

-¡No lo haré hasta que me respondan!-declaro firme-

-Ranma…por favor…vete…si quieres puedes venir mañana-

-No. El ya no es bienvenido-

-¡Papá!-exclamo sorprendida Kasumi-

-Ningún Saotome es bien recibido, no después de lo que paso-

-Señor Soun…Yo solo…quiero saber de Akane…Por favor-pidió con ojos suplicantes-

El hombre vio la sincera preocupación del chico, pero no pudo ceder. No. Su mente solo estaba en su hija y en el dolor que sentía por lo que su pequeña había vivido.

-Me voy a dormir, vete a tu casa Ranma-después de responder, al joven algo que no era lo esperado, se adentro en la propiedad-

Al pelinegro solo le quedaba que las hermanas de la joven se decidieran a responderle.

-Kasumii…Nabiki, por fav-

-También me voy a dormir, vete ya Saotome-respondió la joven de cabellera corta cruzando la entrada-

Sin más solo quedaba la chica que siempre había considerado una hermana mayor. No dudo en volver a rogar por información.

-Por favor Kasumi… ¿Donde esta Akane?-dijo con tono preocupado. La joven no tuvo mas remedio que responder, al final de cuantas ambos jóvenes no tenían la culpa de nada, además ella sabía que su ex cuñado estaba muy enamorado de su hermanita menor-

-Ranma…pasa, hablaremos adentro-El joven asintió agradecido.

Ya dentro de la sala, que hace poco fue su hogar estaban sentados. La mayor de las mujeres de la residencia Tendo no estaba segura de que decir. Su hermana era la que decidía a quien contarle lo sucedido. Así que opto por lo que ella creyó mejor.

-Ranma…Akane esta en la consulta del Dr. Tofú-al decir esas palabras el joven se levanto de golpe asustado-

-¡¿LE paso algo malo?!-

-No estoy autorizada para contarte, solo, quiero que sepas que por ahora ella esta en buenas manos, confía en mis palabras Ranma…-lo miro penetrante-por favor…confía en lo que te digo-

-demo…-

-Por favor-

La mirada de la joven, que no era alentadora lo obligo a responder como la chica esperaba.

-Esta bien-

-Gracias…estamos pasando por un momento difícil-el chico quiso interrumpir pero Kasumi no lo dejo-…pero, saldremos adelante. Entiende. Cuando pueda, te lo diré-

-Lo acepto, pero tengo que ver a Akane…pronto-

-lo harás, pero no ahora ¿De acuerdo?-

-hai-

Ranma no tuvo mas opción que irse, pero no mas tranquilo. Algo grave le había pasado a Akane y tenia que saberlo. No sabía si podría esperar todo un día para averiguarlo. Sin haber podido tranquilizarse, se fue a casa. La chica lo despidió en la entrada.

-Adiós Ranma-

-Adiós-

Camino unos pasos, su respiración no era tranquila, para nada, todo lo contrario. Llego al camino que te dirigía a la consulta del doctor. Dudo, mucho, pero su instinto e inquietud pudo más.

_No puedo esperar no puedo_.

_¡Maldición no puedo!_

Desvió su camino

Fue donde estaba la chica.

Corrió muy rápido, le tomo solo 10 minutos llegar.

Había luz. No espero. Salto la reja que estaba cerrada con llave utilizando su excelente condición. Llego a una ventana del primer piso. La forzó sin problemas. Entro. Busco luz, la hallo en un cuarto, reconoció que provenía de la cocina, se adelanto rápido. Ahí estaba el doctor. Lo vio con una taza de café en sus manos. Se paro para ser visto tomando por sorpresa al guapo hombre que tenia una expresión de pasar, pero cambio a una de sorpresa cuando vio al chico de ropas chinas.

-¡Ranma!-

-¡Donde esta Akane! ¡DONDE ESTA!-lo tomo de las solapas agitándolo fuerte, por eso el medico soltó la taza quebrándose-

-¡Cálmate!-

-¡POR UN DEMONIO, SOLO DIGAMELO YA!-siguió zamarreándolo, pero con la fuerza que el quiropráctico tenia lo detuvo y se soltó-

-Ya Ranma-

-Vengo del Dojo…Kasumi me contó…-no termino de hablar siendo interrumpido-

-supongo que ya te enteraste-dijo amargamente-

-Eh…-se dio cuenta que Tofú pensaba que estaba enterado de lo que le paso a Akane, astuto le siguió la corriente-SI…por eso, quiero verla-

-Ranma sabes que después de lo que le paso no es posible, esta sedada-

-pero yo necesito…-

El teléfono sonó interrumpiendo a Ranma. El medico lo tomo.

-disculpa-Ranma asintió maldiciendo, justo cuando el doctor había caído, no pudo con la mentira para saber la verdad-

-¿Moshi, Moshi?_Hola Momo_Hai_ mañana_ es urgente _ no puedo darte detalles ahora-dijo viendo de reojo a Ranma-Te lo agradeceré _ si, muy delicado _ de acuerdo_ gracias _ adiós_ colgó-

-lo siento, era una colega-

-pero usted me estaba diciendo que…-

-Kasumi en verdad no te lo dijo ¿Cierto?-

Ranma bajo la cabeza. Lo había descubierto. Asintió apenado.

-yo…solo-

-Debes irte, ya es muy tarde-

-no puedo irme sin ver a Akane-

-Ella esta sedada, no despertara hasta mañana-

-¡No puede prohibirme verla!-

-¡Como su medico si puedo!-lo miro serio. Ranma no quería ceder-Entiende por favor-

Ranma sentía rabia al no poder hacer lo que quería. Tenía tantas ganas de verla. Saber que no le había pasado nada malo.

-Mira, ella ahora esta bien-el sabia que eso no era así, pero no podía decirle la verdad. No hasta que hablara con Akane-cualquier cosa que suceda te aviso-

-¿Esta seguro?-pregunto con ojos muy preocupados-es que yo…yo…siento que, de todo lo que se acusa es…es inocente, yo creo en ella, pero…necesito hablar, preguntarle y-

-Si confías en ella-dijo seriamente Ono- entonces puedes estar seguro que haces bien en pensar así-Ranma lo vio con interés, parecía querer decirle algo-

-¿Usted sabe algo que…-

-Vete ya-

No quería ceder, pero tuvo que hacerlo. Aunque confiaba en las palabras de Tofú, aun sentía esa opresión, pero prefirió irse a casa. Mañana vendría, insistiría en verla.

-adiós-abandono el consultorio sin querer hacerlo realmente-

-Ranma lo siento-dijo en el aire cuando se fue-pero esto lo hago por Akane-

.

.

.

Uchan's

Nodoka bajo a tomar un vaso de agua. Al hacerlo vio a la cocinera en pijama sentada en una mesa.

-¿Ukyo querida? ¿Por qué estas levantada?-

-Ah-la chica la miro-Tía, es Ranma-

-¿Ranma? ¿Qué pasa con mi hijo?-

-Salio hace rato a buscar a Akane-dijo resentida-

-Oh, no me di cuenta, no debería, ella ya no tiene nada que ver con él-dijo con pesar, aun era difícil aceptar todo lo que había pasado en apenas dos días atrás-

-Se lo dije, pero no me hizo caso-recordó como la trato cuando ella evito que saliera-

-Bueno, hija no podemos obligarlo tan rápido a aceptar cosas que jamás imagino que pasarían, para mi aun es difícil asimilar que Akane-

-No la defienda por favor-interrumpió- ella es una descarada traidora que no merece perdón-alzo la voz-

-Ukyo, se que no te agrada por lo que le hizo a Ranma, pero no debes expresarte así-

-yo…-se sintió avergonzada delante de su futura suegra-siento si-no termino la oración-

Ambas escucharon la puerta abrirse. Se pusieron de pie para recibir al recién llegado.

-¡Hijo! Que horas son estas de llegar-pregunto preocupada la mujer adulta-

Ranma no contesto, las vio rápido y se fue sin decir una palabra al cuarto que ahora ocupaba.

Nodoka se extraño por esa actitud, además se veía mal. Angustiado.

-de seguro algo le hizo esa ¡Estupida!-

-¡Ukyo!-

-ah, yo gomenasai-se inclino en son de disculpa-

-iré a ver que tiene-lo siguió-

Toco la puerta del cuarto de su hijo, pero este no respondió.

-Ranma, quiero saber que tienes-

-mama, mañana hablamos, ahora no, por favor-pidió del otro lado de la puerta-

Nodoka suspiro resignada- esta bien-se fue dejando de insistir-

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Ranma, este estaba sentado en su futon contemplando la fotografía de una joven de cabellos azulados. Acariciaba el rostro de la chica captado en ese papel.

-Akane…quiero verte-después de pensar en ella por mas de 3 horas, al fin decidió dormir. Aunque, ni durmiendo encontró la paz que buscaba. Sus sueños no ayudaron. En estos Akane salía lastimada y el no podía socorrerla.-

Fue una horrible noche.

.

.

.

En la oscuridad de la madrugada, Akane se removió, algo no andaba bien. El sedante ya había hecho su efecto, ya que la dosis que se le administro no era muy fuerte. Se despertó al sentir una presencia. Cuanto volteo, sintió miedo al ver a Shota sentado en la ventana. Se pego al respaldo de la cama temblando. El la miraba penetrante.

-espero que no nos acuses preciosa…o de lo contrario…tu familia pagara-amenazo hablando en un tono que fuera lo suficientemente audible para la joven. Cumpliendo con su cometido, al ver su expresión, se fue-

Ella no pudo decir nada. Verlo después de lo que le hizo, fue devastador, pero entendió sus palabras. Estaba asustada. No quería ni imaginar que podía hacerle a su familia, a sus hermanas.

_¿Y…si les hace lo mismo que a mi?_

_¡No!_

_No lo permitiré_

_No diré nada_

_Nada_

Mordió su labio conteniendo un fuerte sollozo, pero lloro en silencio. Más lagrimas derramo en esa oscura habitación. Trato de dormir sin conseguirlo. Muchas pesadillas la atormentaron. Su noche fue por que la de ex prometido.

.

Amanecía.

Un nuevo día comenzaba.

El doctor Tofú abrió temprano como de costumbre, pero era porque esperaba con ansias a la doctora amiga. Quería que revisara a Akane. La ginecóloga llego temprano tal como la había citado. La saludo, pero no perdió tiempo. La llevo con la chica al segundo piso. Estuvo mucho rato. Casi la hora. En ese tiempo el atendió a unos pocos pacientes. Al verla salir la espero.

-¿Cómo esta?-

-mal, pero se ve que es una chica fuerte-

-así es-

-tome muestras de lo que encontré. Efectivamente fue violada, y no por uno, tengo la muestra de ambos, tanto de su semen y su vello púbico. Lo suficiente para denunciarlos. El ADN ayuda. Esto no puede quedar impune-

-también lo creo conveniente-

-mira, estaba un poco alterada, pero ya se calmo, me explico con detalle lo que paso pues le insistí, costo pero lo hizo. Eso ayudo a que se desahogara ahora. El guardarlo no ayudaría a su recuperación, por eso le recete unos calmantes más fuertes. Son estos-le enseño una hoja escrita. El castaño asintió-También unas cremas para su zona genital solo para prevenir, lo único positivo es que al momento de la violación la estimularon, por ende no fue una penetración seca, de lo contrario tendría heridas. Solo puedo decir que en su caso, ella esta mas afectada emocionalmente, no habla mucho, por eso te dejare le numero de una psicóloga amiga-

-la llamare, Gracias Momo-

-de nada, solo apóyala, necesitara mucha de sus seres queridos, le explique que tu no le harás nada. Pues cuando le hable de hombres dijo que no quiere que ninguno se le acerque-

-lo imagino, pero descuida, se como hacerla entender-

-Ah, y oblígala a comer, dice que no tiene apetito, pero con las bajas defensas que tiene le puede afectar, además pescara un resfriado si no se cuida-

-De acuerdo-

Se miraron sabiendo la duda que ambos tenían.

-¿Sabes que puede quedar embarazada cierto?-

-claro, por eso, después de 15 días le diré que se practique un test, para estar seguros-

-bien, porque le pregunte su ciclo y sacando cuentas esta ovulando-dijo con pesar la rubia doctora-

-¡Rayos!-

-solo esperemos que mis cálculos fallen-dijo con ironía-

-…-el solo bajo la cabeza moviéndola de forma negativa-

Luego de despedir a Momo, Tofú subió fue a ver a Akane. Entro al cuarto, no sin antes golpear.

-¿Se puede?-

-escucho un débil-Si-

No cerró la puerta, pues sus manos estaban ocupadas con una bandeja, le traía comida.

-Akane, que bien que estés despierta-

-…-

-te traje un nutritivo desayuno-

-…-ella solo asintió-

Comió en silencio bajo la mirada del joven doctor. Espero hasta que termino todo. Tenían un tema pendiente. Le paso el fármaco correspondiente. Ella lo tomo.

-Akane…tu familia ya esta enterada-

-pero…yo…-el se le acerco, pero vio como ella se alejaba-Akane, no te haré nada-

-lo…lo siento es que…-

-Se que aun estas asustada-

Ella solo movió la cabeza de arriba abajo.

-¿Cómo…como lo to…lo tomaron?-

-tu padre sufrió una crisis cuando se entero, pero ya esta mejor, tus hermanas supieron mantener la calma-

Akane largo a llorar.

-es…es mi culpa, yo…no debí…ir sola, yo…no, no de…debí vestir así…-dijo abrazándose-

-Akane, no fue tu culpa-

-pero…es que yo…-

-ya-dijo tomando su hombro, pero vio lo tensa que se puso mirando su mano-ah, lo siento-la quito-

-Ie…no…es su culpa-

-¿Me dirás quienes fueron?-pregunto de pronto. Vio que se puso incomoda-debemos denunciar a esos tipos-

Akane recordó la amenaza.

"_espero que no nos acuses preciosa…o de lo contrario…tu familia pagara"_

-No, no recuerdo-dijo sin mirarlo-

-Akane-

-¡No lo se! ¡Ya déjeme en paz!-grito agresiva, luego se arrepintió de su arrebato, desvió la vista con vergüenza-lo…lo siento-

-De acuerdo, no insistiré-tomo la bandeja-

Dejo las cosas por la paz. El mismo sabía que al mandar a analizar las muestras que tenia la ginecóloga develaría la identidad de los tipos.

_¿Será ese joven con quien la encontraron en la cama?_

_mmmm.…puede ser_

_Que coincidencia que justo cuando la culpan al día siguiente abusen de ella. Parece algo planeado._

-ya vengo-y así fue, pues le asaltaba una duda-

Ranma.

Ya de vuelta en el cuarto, paso a preguntar algo importante.

-Akane-

-¿Si?-ella estaba apoyada en el respaldo-

-Ranma estuvo aquí anoche, quería saber de ti-

Al instante la chica cambio su expresión. sus ojos. Reflejaba dolor en ellos. Tristeza y mucha vergüenza.

-… ¿le…le dijo?-

-No, por eso quiero que me digas Akane, Ranma esta muy preocupado, el intuyo que algo te pasó-

Akane sostenía en sus temblorosas manos, las mantas.

-es…mejor que…no lo sepa…-

-pero, el esta muy angustiado-

-No, yo…ya…ya no lo merezco-dijo sollozando-

-No es así-

-además, después de esto…no tengo como probar mi inocencia de lo que se me acusa…-tomo aire-…prefiero que piense mal, eso y…se olvide de mi…para siempre-

-eso no seria justo para él, cree en ti-

-¡No! No quiero que lo sepa, no quiero su lastima, el…merece a una chica mejor que yo…y…hay…hay varias-

-No estas dejando que tome su decisión-

_Es lo mejor_

_Yo…yo no valgo nada_

_Nada_

.

.

.

En el Uchan's, solo estaban las dos mujeres. Genma había salido, con la excusa de que tenía unos asuntos que resolver, y Ranma…iba al consultorio.

Llego rápido.

Sabía que las veces en que su prometida fue paciente del doctor, dormía en el segundo piso, pero como siempre, entro por donde le acomodo más. Salto al árbol que estaba al lado de una ventana. La abrió.

-¡Akane!-

Tanto el medico como la aludida lo vieron sorprendidos-

-…Ranma…-el chico entro quedando frente a la cama. Vio el aspecto de la joven. Estaba ojerosa. Tenía un pómulo hinchado. Se veía frágil. Lastimada.

-Akane… ¿Qué te paso?-estaba preocupado-

-yo…-ella dejo de mirarlo. Se sentía incapaz de verlo a los ojos-

-Akane…necesito hablar contigo-pidió con suplica-

-vete-

-¡NO! No me iré hasta que-

-¡Largo!-

-Akane-

-¡Vete de aquí!-

_Lo siento Ranma…_

… _es mejor que te olvides de mi_

-lo que viste ese día…-cerro con fuerza los parpados-fue…fue verdad-Tofú ensancho los ojos igual que el chico de trenza-…me…me acosté con…con…Sho-

Ranma sintió una sacudida interior.

-no, eso…eso no puede ser…tu-

-¡Ya respondí tu pregunta! ¡Vete! ¡Olvídate de mí! ¡No te quiero ver!-

-…-empuño las manos. Su corazón dolía, no podía creer esas crueles palabras-n…no, ¡Mientes!-

-¡Lárgate! ¡Vete! ¡No me busques mas!-estaba aguantando el llanto que no demoraba por salir-

-Ranma ven-Ono saco al estupefacto chico, se dejo guiar, aun no podía creerlo-

"_Me acosté con Sho"_

_Se…se…a… acostó con el_

Recordó la culposa mirada de Akane cuando la encontraron en la cama.

Salieron del cuarto, pero el joven reaccionó.

-¡Akane!-entro nuevamente y la traspaso con la mirada-¡Esto no te lo voy a perdonar!-grito y salio como endemoniado de aquel lugar, solo en ese momento la chica se permito llorar desgarradoramente-

-¡Ranma!... ¡Oh dios Ranma! ¡go...gomena…sai!-gruesa lagrimas salieron de sus ojos. En ese momento no opuso resistencia. Se dejo consolar por Tofú.

.

.

.

-¿Que es lo que quiere señorita Kodashi?-pregunto el calvo hombre. Estaba en la sala de la ostentosa residencia Tatewaki.

-señor Genma, ahora que no hay compromiso con los Tendo, quiero ser la única prometida de mi Ranma-sama-

-¿Qué le hace pensar que aceptare eso?-

-Sasuke-

El samurai saco una maleta. Kodashi la abrió develando su contenido, uno que dejo al viejo del turbante babeando.

-ko…kore wa-

-será suyo si acepta el trato, claro, todo bajo firma-

-¡Acepto!-respondió sin titubear-

-espero que sepa obligar a mi Ranma-sama a firmar-

_Ranma no querrá…_

… _pero ya me valdré de algo…soy su padre después de todo…_

_Va a firmar este maldito papel_

_Así…el ya no tendrá nada que ver con ella…y_

…_podré hacer lo que quiero…_

-No se preocupe señorita Kodashi, lo hará-

La chica sonrió complacida.

.

.

.

Llego al lago. Ese que por primera vez lo hizo conocer la alegre risa de la joven. Además, no tomaba en cuenta el estado de la chica, como para notar que claramente mentía, pero la decepción y dolor no le permitió pensar con claridad.

_¿Por que Akane?_

_¿Por qué?_

En la soledad de ese espacio pudo llorar, a pesar que su padre le enseño que los hombres no lo hacían.

.

Pasaron varios días. En estos, los Tendo fueron a visitar a la joven. Ella supo que no estaría sola. Agradeció tenerlos, pero…aun extrañaba a su ex prometido. También tenia pesadillas con aquel episodio, por eso le recetaron unas píldoras para dormir. Tenia que reponerse. Al día siguiente le darían el alta.

Ranma por su parte andaba depresivo, no estaba bien, no después de lo que escucho de Akane. Sus padres notaron que algo le pasaba, pero prefirieron no preguntar, pues no decía nada, estaba muy callado y ni se la pasaba en casa. Ukyo también trato de sacarle información, pero tampoco consiguió nada.

Ranma no le había dicho a nadie que estaba trabajando. Eso lo hizo olvidar un poco sus problemas. Mantenerse ocupado. Era albañil en una construcción. Como la fuerza era una de sus cualidades, el trabajo era pan comido, en lo de cargar materiales pesados. Ya estaba aprendiendo muchas cosas. Llevaba 11 días en su nuevo empleo. Después del coraje y la tristeza, pensó las cosas. Algo le había pasado a Akane, el estado en el cual la encontró lo develaba. Luego entendió que ella seguramente le mintió porque no quería agobiarlo, era una posibilidad, pues a lo mejor quería enfrentar lo que fuera que le paso sola. Eso fue lo único que le desagrado, que no confiara en él. Estaba seguro que no se equivocaba. Esa preocupación que tuvo no fue en vano. Nunca se equivocaba en las corazonadas que tenia. Estaba buscando la oportunidad de ver de nuevo a la chica. Dos semanas ya era mucho. Demasiado tiempo sin verla.

Salio del trabajo. Paso por unos baños públicos, porque si iba al Uchan's Ukyo lo atacaría con preguntas. No estaba de humor para contestar interrogatorios. Le molestaba que la gente se creyera con el derecho de cobrarle cosas por prestarle su ayuda. Estaba pensando seriamente buscar un lugar donde vivir, aunque fuera solo, pero era una opción. Luego de asearse llego al consultorio del galeno.

Este justamente entraba, pues venia de visitar a Akane. Hace una semana que había sido dada de alta, pero iba a ver como seguía cada dos días.

-¡Doctor!-alzo la voz para ser escuchado-

-Ranma-se giro sorprendido-

-yo… ¡Dígame por favor como esta Akane!-llego frente a el ya muy ansioso-

-Ella ya no esta aquí-

-¿Cómo?-

-hace una semana salio del consultorio-

-eso quiere decir que… ¿esta mejor?-pregunto sin atisbo de molestia-

-Veo que…ya no estas enojado por lo que te dijo-

-bueno, creo que…no es cierto-dijo convencido-

-me alegra que confíes en ella-

-Si, además, ella no lucia bien, digo…algo le paso ¿Cierto?-

-Ranma, yo no estoy aut-

-¡Solo dígame!-lo tomo del cuello de la bata-

-¡Ranma! Entiéndeme-

-¡Es importante para mí saberlo!-

-¡Importa lo que ella necesite! ¡Una violación no es cualquier cosa!-reprendió sin pensar en sus palabras-

-Vi…viola… ¿Violación?-dijo incrédulo-el rostro de Ranma se desfiguro al escuchar al castaño-

-Yo…-se abofeteo mentalmente por su imprudencia-disculpa, no quise decirlo así, se supone que ella no quería que tu-

-v…v…violación-su mandíbula tiritaba y sus ojos estaban brillantes- ¿Qué quiere decir?-su mente se negaba a entender tan cruda realidad-

-Ranma-lo tomo de los hombros-dos tipos…Abusaron de Akane…la forzaron-informo con infinito pesar por si el chico no entendía, pero viendo su rostro supo que comprendió. Supo que sufriría, ya que sabía los sentimientos que joven tenia por la chica-

"_estamos pasando por un momento difícil"_

Las palabras de Kasumi retumbaron en su cabeza dándole sentido. El aspecto de Akane.

-n-n-o…no…no puede ser…mi Akane…ella no…-sus ojos se aguaron-

Abusaron de Akane

Abusaron de Akane

Abusaron de Akane

-Ranma…tranquilízate…ella-

-¡NOOOO!-El chico callo de rodillas al piso-¡NO!-de sus ojos brotaron lagrimas-

-¡Ranma!-

-no puede ser, no, ¡No!-grito y golpeo con su puño el suelo-

-¡Ranma!, se que es difícil asimilar todo esto, para mi también lo es, pero mucho mas para Akane-

El joven en el suelo tenía los brazos doblados y sus puños tiritaban, todo su cuerpo.

-¡Q…ui…e…nes!-demandó furioso pero con voz entrecortada con el rostro gacho-

-¿Qué?-

-¡¿Quienes fueron?!-aun tenia la misma postura-

-Aun tengo que-

-¿¡Quienes fueron los malditos que abusaron de Akane?!-su voz era baja pero llena de odio-

-Ranma-

-¡DIGAME!-grito subiendo la mirada-

-Así no podemos hablar ¡Estas muy alterado!-

-¡MATARE A ESOS PUTOS DESGRACIADOS!-su grito retumbo por todo el lugar-

.

.

.

.

**つづく****... **

**¡Hola!**

**No se si tarde mucho, pero esta difícil actualizar cuando se tiene varios fics subidos, pero pues ya ni modo, las cosas se van complicando. Espero me digan que les pareció este capitulo, fue mas extenso, no se si mucho, disculpen si se les hizo tedioso, ojala no XD.**

Thanks, Gracias por sus preciados comentarios a:

**Ranma k, own son, znta, Guest, ****mariliz1987, asv**

Gracias por leer y a los lectores anónimos también.

**Atte.**

**La autora no tan malvada.**


	5. Malas noticias

_**Con Ella**_

.

.

.

**Declaimer: **Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

**Summary: **Un mal entendido separa a las familias y rompen sus relaciones. Akane es violentada sexualmente y ante las consecuencias sentirá que ya no puede estar con Ranma. Este descubrirá que alguien muy cercano le hizo daño, a ella, la persona que mas ama en el mundo. Akane. Y el estará a su lado. Estará…Con ella.

**Capitulo 5**

**Malas noticias **

.

.

.

_Ella es diferente a las demás_

_Es como se ve sin más ni más_

_Ella no hace esfuerzos por gustarme_

_Y por eso siempre se la ve_

_Tan natural_

-Ranma-lo tomo de los hombros-dos tipos…Abusaron de Akane…la forzaron-informo con infinito pesar por si el chico no entendía, pero viendo su rostro supo que comprendió. Supo que sufriría, ya que sabía los sentimientos que joven tenia por la chica-

"_estamos pasando por un momento difícil"_

Las palabras de Kasumi retumbaron en su cabeza dándole claridad.

-n-n-o…no…no puede ser…mi Akane…ella no…-

Abusaron de Akane

Abusaron de Akane

Abusaron de Akane

-Ranma…tranquilízate…ella-

-¡NOOOO!-El chico callo de rodillas al piso-¡NO!-de sus ojos brotaron lagrimas-

-¡Ranma!-

-no puede ser, no, ¡No!-grito y golpeo con su puño el suelo-

-¡Ranma!, se que es difícil asimilar todo esto, para mi también lo es, pero mucho mas para Akane-

El joven en el suelo tenía los brazos doblados y sus puños tiritaban, todo su cuerpo.

-¡Q…ui…e…nes!-demandó furioso pero con voz entrecortada con el rostro gacho-

-¿Qué?-

-¡¿Quienes fueron?!-aun tenía la misma postura-

-Aun tengo que-

-¿¡Quienes fueron los malditos que abusaron de Akane?!-su voz era baja pero llena de odio-

-Ranma-

-¡DIGAME!-grito subiendo la mirada-

-Así no podemos hablar ¡Estas muy alterado!-

-¡MATARE A ESOS PUTOS DESGRACIADOS!-su grito retumbo por todo el lugar-

-¡Cálmate!-

-¡NOOOOO!-grito poniéndose de pie-

Tofú actuó rápido. Ranma estaba descontrolado. Había perdido la cordura. Estaba rompiendo todo a su alrededor. Con una patada boto la camilla. Iba con su puño directo a la muralla, pero con la furia que tenía podía destrozarla.

-¡Ranma Basta!-

-¡Ahhhrg!-

Lo tomo por detrás tratando de detenerlo. Lo inmovilizo. Ni siquiera le había dicho quienes fueron y el quería salir a hacer justicia con sus propias manos.

-¡Ya Ranma!-decía mientras aun lo tenía preso. Tenia bastante fuerza. También era un artista marcial podía contra el chico, pero este le hacia difícil el sostenerlo-

-¡Usted NO Entiende!-dijo sin bajar el tono de su voz- yo sabia que algo le pasaba…lo sentí… y…y…no hice nada…¡DIOS Santo! ¡PUDE EVITARLO!-dijo tratando de safarse-

-¡Ranma!-

-¡NO LA AYUDE! Y…debo vengarla…ella…ella…sufre…la dañaron…se atrevieron a tocarla…a ella…a mi Akane… ¡MI AKANEE!...-grito con dolor-

-Lo se Ranma, se que la quieres-

-fue…fue mi culpa-se recrimino-

-No es así-noto que ya no luchaba por desprenderse del agarre-

-Si hubiera estado con ella…jamás le habría pasado esto…yo…no debí dejarla…abandonarla…-hablaba como en trace-

-No fue tu culpa-

-Ella es tan buena…es…una chica linda…inocente y…yo…no…no la ayude…no…no estuve ahí…-no soporto tanto dolor, por eso mientras hablaba las lagrimas caían de sus bellos zafiros-…no lo hice…por eso…por eso-su mirada cambio-

-tienes razón, pero-

-¡DEBO MATARLOS! ¡LES HARE PAGAR!-volvió a forcejear con Ono, pero el quiropráctico lo trataba de calmar-

-¡DEJEME!-

El medico sin perder más tiempo golpeo un nervio de la cabeza. Lo dejo inconciente.

-Ranma lo siento. Pero debes calmarte. Así no la ayudaras.

.

Minutos más tarde Ranma despertó. No reconocía el lugar, hasta que se vio acostado en una camilla. Supo de inmediato el porque estaba allí y lo ocurrido.

_Akane._

Fue en lo único que pensó.

Se incorporo. Su único objetivo era ir a verla, necesitaba que le dijera quienes la habían deshonrado. Bajo los pies de la camilla.

-No deberías salir así-noto que su medico amigo estaba sentado a su lado en una silla.

-doctor, debo verla, hablar con ella-se puso de pie, Tofú hizo lo mismo-

-Veo que estas más tranquilo-

-Si-dijo reflejándolo en su voz-pero no significa que mi preocupación por ella haya disminuido-

-te entiendo-

-gracias-

-Bien, ve a verla si es lo que quieres. Han pasado ya varios días. De hecho, me resulto extraño que no vinieras antes.-

-eso fue porque…he estado ocupado-

-¿Y en que?-pregunto interesado. Conociéndolo como lo conocía, era raro que no haya vuelto a buscar a Akane. También lo atribuía que quedo traumado luego de la mentira de la chica-

-tengo un empleo-

-¡Que bien Ranma, me alegro por ti!-

-Si, además, necesitaba ocuparme en algo para no pensar en…en…lo que…-bajo la mirada-

-en lo que Akane te había dicho con respecto a Shota ¿cierto?-

-Si-respondió bajando la cabeza-

-pues…ahora ya entiendes-dijo, pero vio como Ranma volvía a tensarse-¿Sucede algo?-

-¿Habrá sido ese mal nacido el que le hizo daño a Akane?-

-no lo se. Akane no me lo ha querido decir-

-¡¿Pero como?!-eso le resulto extraño, a pesar de todo, sabia que Akane le tenia mucha confianza al doctor. Asumió que ella le había revelado la identidad de los tipos que la abusaron, la otra razón era que podían ser desconocidos-

-No se, solo evade el tema, entiende que no es fácil-

-lo se pero, esto no puede quedar así-

-Ranma, mantén la calma. Ve a verla. Podrás aclarar todas tus dudas una vez que la tengas en frente-

Tofú no quiso revelar cosas que probarían que Akane jamás lo engaño. Como la prueba de su virginidad. Tenía el papel original en la computadora. La copia era la que Akane se había llevado ese día. Eso probaba todo, pero era ella quien tenía que confesarse con su ex prometido. Tenía que ser ella la que cambiara su actitud y confiar en él. Por eso se debían esa conversación.

-Si, doctor, eso haré-respondió decidido-

Salio camino al dojo.

_No puedo llegar de improvisto_

_O llegar por la entrada…ya no soy bienvenido_

_Debo usar mis propios medios_

_¡Y no me importa nada!_

_¡La veo porque la veo!_

Camino a paso rápido, pero mientras avanzaba pensaba en lo que Akane había vivido. Su corazón se apretó cuando noto la gravedad de los hechos y las consecuencias que tendrían en ella. Sentía rabia. Mucha rabia. Ese hecho había ocasionado que ella lo echara, todo por culpa de esos cobardes, porque no solo dañaron a la persona más importante en su vida, sino que también a él. A sus sueños. Además, había anhelos suyos que se habían roto. Uno de ellos era compartir con Akane su primera vez. Siempre soñó con ser su primer hombre y esos mal nacidos habían echado por tierra su sueño y el de ella. Aunque, no estaba seguro si ella era virgen antes de la violación, por lo del supuesto engaño, asumía que si lo era, ya que confiaba que todo lo que sus padres vieron fue un mal entendido, pero aun así, esos tipos podían haberla traumado, negándola a disfrutar de su sexualidad. Eso lo enardecía. Por eso necesitaba que confirmara sus sospechas, si ella no se había acostado con Shota, entonces su primera experiencia sexual había sido aquel negro episodio.

_Los odio con todo el corazón…hijos de su mala madre…_

_Obligarla a vivir eso…a tocar su frágil y hermoso cuerpo… ¡Cerdos! ¡Bestias!_

_Si los tengo en frente los destrozo con estas manos._

Se miro sus masculinas manos. Quería canalizar su furia, pero mientras más pensaba en Akane y su dolor, mas odio sentía…mas rabia, rencor…

_¡Pero más me odio yo por no protegerla!_

Solo necesitaba verla.

Rogaba que ella le dijera la verdad.

Golpeo con su puño la muralla de una casa. Se fue aun cabizbajo.

.

.

.

Uchan's

-tío Genma tiene una llamada-dijo la cocinera una vez que le pasaba el teléfono-es la loca Tatewaki-lo vio extrañada-

-etto…hai-dijo nervioso el hombre de gafas-

_¿Porque la boba de Kodashi lo llama?_

No entendía a su futuro suegro. Le daba mala espina esa llamada.

-Gracias Ukyo-el hombre tomo la bocina-¿Moshi Moshi?-

-Señor Genma…Habla Kodashi-

-Señorita…-

-Gusto saludarlo. Sabe para que-

-lo imagino-

-ojala no olvide lo de esta noche en ese lugarsucho de mala muerte en el que vive con esa aspirante a esposa de mi Ranma-sama. Espero que le deje claro quien soy de ahora en adelante-

-Ah…Hai, Hai, descuide…lo haré. La esperare, aunque será sorpresa para todos-

-esa es la idea. Además tengo algo que me respalda por si su hijo se niega-

-No se preocupe. Ranma hará lo que le digo lo quiera o no- dijo convencido-

-Me parece perfecto-

-descuide-

-Bien, eso me deja tranquila, nos vemos en la noche padre-

-rió nerviosamente por las palabras de la chica-Si, si...adiós-

-adiós-

Colgó bajo la escrutadora mirada de la chica castaña. Esta, todavía no entendía que tenía que hablar el tío Genma con esa antipática chica. Había gato encerrado.

-¿y que quería esa loca?-

-Am…nada importante Ukyo, em…volveré mas tarde-se fue rápido sin dar tiempo a mas preguntas-

-Uuy…este viejo trama algo-dijo mientras secaba un vaso-

.

_Esta noche el señor Genma me presentara como la prometida oficial de mi Ranma-sama. Que bueno que dejo pasar días, así debe haberse olvidado un poco de esa puta._

.

.

.

Ranma llega cerca del Dojo.

-¡Que haces aquí!-

El joven se sorprendió. Volteo molesto.

-¿Qué rayos quieres viejo?-

-¿Cómo que quiero? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Tienes prohibido acercarte a los Tendo-a penas había salido del Uchan's camino hasta que vio a su hijo, lo siguió para saber donde iría. Grande fue su molestia al ver donde se dirigía-

-A mi no me prohíbes nada ¡Hago lo que quiero!-dijo sin decir mas caminando hacia el portón de entrada-

-¡Ven aquí!-lo siguió hasta estar de pie tras según el su terco hijo-

-¡Déjame en paz!-

-¿Es por Akane cierto?...la vienes a ver a ella-acuso-

-¡Si! Es por ella ¡¿Y que?!-respondió con desafío-

-Eres patético hijo. Se que te gusta, no te culpo esta muy bonita y tiene un buen cuerpo-dijo recordando las curvas de la joven con una mirada extraña para Ranma-…pero olvídala, te engaño, búscate una mejor. Ella esta usada-

-¡No TE PERMITO QUE LA OFENDAS-dijo tomándolo de las solapas con ganas de matarlo-

-el rió cínicamente-Hay mujeres que sirven para el rato y otras para formar una familia. Sobra decirte para lo que ella sirve ¿No hijo?-

Un golpe fue lo que sintió en su rostro luego de ser mandado contra un muro. El golpe se escucho fuerte, pero no fue lo suficiente para dejarlo inconciente. Estaba acostumbrado a los arrebatos y enojo de su hijo.

-¡ERES Una mierda! ¡Vuelve hablar así de ella y acabo contigo!-dijo con una furia que jamás había sentido por su padre-

-jajajjaja…si quieres acostarte con ella hazlo hijo…sácate las ganas, pero después olvídate de ella. No te merece-

-¡Cierra el hocico!-

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-

El patriarca de los Tendo vio a su ex amigo tirado en el suelo con el labio partido y a su ex yerno. Parecían tener un altercado. Estaba en el salón cuando escucho los gritos. Salio para ver que pasaba encontrando a sus otroras huéspedes.

-Oji-san-dijo avergonzado. No quería causar problemas después de lo que estaban pasando-

-No te preocupes Tendo-se levanto limpiándose el labio-una pequeña pelea de Padre e hijo, sabe que no debe estar en este lugar-

-Me alegra escuchar eso. No eres bien venido aquí-

-Lo se. Tampoco me importa serlo-

-Pues entonces vete-

-Oji-san…yo vengo ver a Akane…-

-¡Tienes vetada la entrada a esta casa Ranma! Sabes que ya no eres bienvenido-

-pero…yo…no estoy disgustado con Akane…además se lo que le paso y…-

-¡Justamente por eso! ¡No te necesitamos! ¡Sobretodo mi hija! ¡Si ya no la cuidaste, menos podrás ahora!-sabia que estaba siendo injusto, pero siempre creyó que su pequeña seria salvada por Ranma de cualquier peligro. Sentía que su ex yerno le había fallado-

-Ore…necesito verla-

-¡Ya escuchaste Ranma! No somos bienvenidos. Además no le debes cuidar de nada a esa chica. Vámonos-

-¡Cállate!-

-Váyanse por favor-

Ranma sintió mucho dolor, a pesar de todo respetaba a su tío, el no era como su padre. El realmente demostraba amor por sus hijas. Entendía que le reprochara. Pues el mismo no se perdonaba no haber estado ahí para Akane.

-Sumumasen…Oji-san-dijo inclinado como forma de respeto hacia le hombre de cabellera larga, el cual se sorprendió. Luego se fue corriendo alejándose de ambos hombres-

Estos se miraron con desafió.

Luego cada uno se alejo.

.

.

En la noche.

Uchan's

Ukyo miro a Ranma.

El chico había llegado en la tarde muy callado y decaído. Ahora estaba ayudando a su madre a limpiar la cocina. Ukyo lo agradecía. Ya que Konatsu se había ido por unos asuntos personales hace un mes. Volvería luego. Estas semanas le ayudaron a conocer mas a sus futuros suegros, un punto a su favor, y el que la madre de Ranma estaba agradecida con ella por permitirles quedar en su casa. Si bien, no era por mucho tiempo, era lo que necesitaba para ganarse a los dos.

Se acerco al joven. Hace días que no hablaban, y ella quería aprovechar que lo tenia bajo el mismo techo para avanzar en su relación, quería pasar de ser su amiga de la infancia, a su novia, algo que veía lejano, pero no imposible, además se supone que contaba con la venia del tío Genma, ya que la señora Nodoka aceptaba todo lo que su esposo decidía, por ende ya tendría ganado a los padres del chico. Solo quedaba lo más difícil.

Convencerlo a el. Ganárselo.

A su Ran-chan.

-¿Oye Ran-chan? ¿Donde has estado estos días?-estaba muy interesada en saber. Desde que vivía allí, se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo fuera. Solo llegaba a dormir. Incluso un día no lo hizo sin explicar nada. Solo le daba razones a su madre.

-¿Eh?-

-te pregunte que donde has estado-

-Ah…ocupado. Cosas mías Ucha-dijo acomodando las sillas. Iban a cenar-

-mmm…lo se, pero ya que vivimos juntos deberías decirme-exigió de brazos cruzados-

-no lo creo-

-¡Ranchan!-exclamo molesta-

-¿Sucede algo chicos?-pregunto Nodoka viendo el ceño fruncido de la joven-

-Nada importante mama, Ukyo y sus berrinches-dijo restando importancia-

-Oye…como-no término porque un ruido la interrumpió.

En la puerta se escucharon unos golpes.

-iré a ver-dijo la mujer madura-

Al abrir se encontró con el sirviente de los Tatewaki.

-¿Si?-

-la Señorita Kodashi-

-¿Eh?-

-Ohohoohohoohohohohooho-la tétrica risa se escucho por todo el local de la cocinera. Todos se levantaron hasta la entrada. Los padres de Ranma, este mismo y la cocinera. Vieron bajar de un carruaje a la chica de cabello negro con un vestido de gala color rojo y muy provocativo. A todos les escurrió una gota de sudor-¡Ranma-sama!-

-¡¿Que quieres aquí Kodashi?!-pregunto molesta la cocinera-

-Si. ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?-secundo el chico de ropas chinas-

-Amor mío. Esa no es manera de dirigirte a tu prometida oficial-dijo con

-¿Prometida?-pregunto Nodoka-

-¿Oficial?-y también Ranma-

-pregúntenle al Señor Genma-

Las 3 cabezas giraron a ver al nervioso hombre.

-¿De que esta hablando esta loca tío?-

-Genma, dinos que pasa-pidió su mujer-

-¡¿Qué mierda hiciste Oyaji?!-pregunto el más alterado de los tres tomando de las solapas del gi a su padre-

-eh…etto…tu…-saco algo de su bolsillo-esto lo explica-

La señora Saotome tomo primero aquel papel. Lo leyó mostrando un rostro sorprendido.

-¿Qué pasa mama?-

-hijo…tu… ¿Por qué firmaste esto?-

-¿Eh?-Ranma lo iba a tomar pero esta vez fue Ukyo quien se le adelanto.

La chica abrió los ojos-¡No puede ser!-

-SI, si puede-afirmo la pelinegra-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Hijo. Aquí se declara que Kodashi y tu son oficialmente prometidos. Bajo notario. Están sus firmas. La tuya y de ella-

-¿Qué?-no podía creer tal cosa. Sin delicadeza le arrebato la hoja a la castaña. Ahí estaba. Era su firma. Lo era-¡¿Esto no puede ser posible?!-

Era imposible. El no había firmado nada

Nada.

_A no ser…_

Recordó que a los pocos días de ver a Akane en la consulta, su padre llego con algo para que lo firmara. Dijo que era un permiso para un bono de no se que cosa. Algo raro, pero no lo encontró relevante. El estaba tan deprimido que solo lo hizo para que el viejo no lo fastidiara.

Todo cobro sentido.

-¡Te Mato!-se le fue encima dispuesto a acabar con su progenitor-

-¡Ranma!-

-ohohohoohoooh...Ranma-sama, estas loco por mi, se nota, pero no te desesperes. Podrás hacer todo lo que los novios hacen-

-¡Cierra la boca estupida! ¡Engañaste a Ran-chan! ¡Como pudo Tío Genma! ¡Me mintió!-

-Lo hago por su bien-

-¿Por mi bien? Todo lo hiciste por tu conveniencia-ahora miro con ojos inyectados de rabia a la loca chica-¿Qué le diste a cambio? Este viejo no hace nada gratis-

-me ofendes cariño-

-Hijo…tu compromiso con Ukyo esta disuelto. Solo el tuyo y de Kodashi es valido-declaro serio-

-¡Como pudiste hacerme esto!-reclamo decepcionado de su padre-seguro que fue por dinero-

-Ranma- trato de defenderse-

-¡No vales nada!-dijo a su padre, pero luego se giro mirando a la chica-No pienso hacer caso de esto, no te considero mi prometida, ni lo haré ¿Te queda claro?-

-Es un compromiso, con el honor de mi familia y la tuya. Hay cláusulas que no pueden violarse-hablo sin una pizca de locura. Parecía demasiado cuerda-

-¡Me importa un comino! ¡Me largo de aquí!-se fue hecho una furia empujando al sirviente de la joven. Pasó por su lado y se contuvo las ganas de golpearla-

-¡Ranma-sama!-

-¡Ran-chan!

-¡Hijo!-grito preocupada. Luego vio a su marido con reproche-tu y yo tenemos que hablar-

-Lo se-

Como respuesta la mujer inclino su cuerpo como respeto y volteo para subir por las escaleras.

-espero que me acepte como nuera madre-dijo cínicamente la chica pelinegra ganándose la rabia de Ukyo-

-Jovencita, es muy pronto para aceptar algo que mi hijo no quiere, con permiso-se fue desatando la rabia en su interlocutora-

_Estupida_

_No importa…aunque sea a la fuerza Ranma-sama es ahora mi prometido. Con el viejo interesado de mi lado me basta._

Solo quedaron ambas chicas y el señor Saotome.

-¡No se lo perdonare!-exclamo la castaña para luego abandonar el lugar y subir tal como lo hizo Nodoka-

-Tenga vigilado a mi prometido. Que no se acerque a _esa_-ambos sabían a quien se refería-

-eso corre por mi cuenta-

-Bien, eso esperaba escuchar. Me marcho-

-nos vemos-

.

.

.

Ranma se había ido al río. Estaba molesto. Enfurecido con su padre. Una vez más arruinaba su vida. Después de todo lo que había pasado en estos días, del dolor de saber lo que había vivido Akane, de verla perdida, pero con una esperanza de recuperarla…ahora pasaba esto.

No podía ser verdad.

Esa loca mujer era su prometida. No. No podía ser así.

-¡Maldita sea!-

Estaba seguro que esa tipa y su padre se confabularon en su contra. Todo por un capricho y la ambición.

_Me importa una mierda este compromiso_

_Solo es un papel…nada más…_

_No me van a obligar a nada…esa loca nunca me ha interesado ni me interesara._

_Jamás_

_Mi corazón ya tiene dueña_

Solo recordándola a ella su semblante cambio. Quería verla tenia tantas ganas. Pero no podía no aun.

.

.

.

_Ranma_

La chica estaba en el salón. Habían desayunado hace poco, pero ella seguía allí, todavía tenia hambre.

_¿Qué estarás haciendo Ranma?_

_¿Me odiaras?_

Suspiro tristemente.

Era temprano aun. De hecho, hace días que no salía a correr como solía hacerlo regularmente. Pensó que era momento. Había estado recluida en su casa sin querer salir. Quería olvidar un poco lo mal que se sentía, así que pensó que al ser las 7.30 de la mañana no habría mucha gente. Fue a la salida de la casa.

Estaba vestida justamente con un pantalón ajustado deportivo largo color rosa y zapatillas. Tenía una playera blanca de mangas largas que se acomodaba a sus curvas.

Aviso a su hermana mayor.

Comenzó trotando despacio. Se sentía bien la leve brisa de la mañana. Además ya no asistía a clases. La Escuela había acabado hace varios días. Siguió y apresuro un poco mas su paso. Ya estaba bastante alejada de su casa.

Llevaba ya varios pasos cuando…

Ahí estaba él.

Mirándola con atención.

Se detuvo al instante. Hace días que no lo veía. Estaba guapo, como siempre, pero lo noto abatido.

El por su parte contemplaba a la hermosa chica, la cual tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas con ese sencillo pero seductor atuendo. Solo sus ojos mostraban tristeza.

-¡Akane!-

-…-se quedo sin palabras. No pensó encontrárselo-

-Akane…que bueno verte…-se acerco a la chica emocionado-

Ranma había salido del Uchan's luego de quedarse dormido en el río después de la nefasta noticia de su nuevo compromiso, había regresado en la madrugada. Solo volvió para darse un baño volviendo a salir para caminar un rato y despejarse del enojo que aun llevaba a cuestas. Ni siquiera había desayunado.

Ella agacho la mirada con vergüenza recordando lo último que le había dicho. Se sentía mal el no escuchar desprecio de su parte. Tenía miedo a su rechazo.

-…yo…yo…-sin poder concretar respuesta se hecho a correr huyendo del joven-

-¡Akane!-no lo pensó dos veces. Fue tras sus pasos-

Ella lloraba. No podía soportar verlo. Era mucho para ella. Corrió, pero no pudo. El se paro frente a su cara. No le costo nada alcanzarla.

\- aléjate…Ranma…yo-dijo sin verlo a la cara. Otra vez se dispuso a irse pero el no se lo permitió cortándole el paso-

-No…no lo haré…Akane… ya se todo-

-¿Nani?... tu…sabes… ¿Qué-que sabes?- pregunto temerosa-

-se que…que…unos mal nacidos-costaba revelar aquel suceso-… te violaron-lo ultimo lo dijo con furia-

-… ¿C-c-ómo…como lo supiste?-estaba contrariada. No quería que el supiera. Ella no quería su lastima. Porque sabia que el no la amaba-

-Eso no importa…yo…Akane-la tomo de los hombros-

-¡Suéltame!-estaba asustada. No quería que la tocara-

-Akane…no te haré nada…tranquila-

-¡No! Suéltame…-ella estaba llorando mas fuerte-

-¡Jamás te haría daño!-

-¡Déjame!-

-¡Ven aquí!-sin hacer caso a las protestas de Akane la envolvió con sus brazos apretándola contra su pecho. Estaba un poco más alto así que tuvo que levemente encorvarse para descansar su cabeza en el hombro de la chica. Sentía el temblor del cuerpo femenino y como luchaba para deshacerse del abrazo pero no se lo permitió.

-No te haré daño Akane…shuuut-ella de a poco se fue calmando. Ya la sintió corresponder –¡En mi Vida lo haría¡…¡Tranquila mi niña!-dijo aguantando las ganas de llorar al sentirla tan vulnerable-

-¡OH Ranma! Fue horrible…horrible…no pude hacer nada…-el mas la apretó contra si. Además ella sabia que el no le haría nada malo. Confiaba-…n-n-n-o p…pude…quise…pero…no pude…oh dios… ¡Ranma! …-

\- lo se Akane…lo se-su ceño estaba fruncido. Movió su cabeza chocando su mejilla con la de ella-

-me lastimaron…yo…estoy sucia…sucia…ya no valgo nada… ¡Nada!-

-¡No digas eso…boba!…- _eres lo mas valioso de mi vida_-pensó-Ni si quiera te atrevas a creer que es verdad…tu vales mucho-

Escucharla sollozar y decir esas lamentosas palabras fue lo peor. Su corazón sangraba. Sentía unas ganas enormes de matar a esos tipos. La sentía tan frágil y delicada, tan abatida que no soportaba verla así. Solo le gustaba tenerla junto a él, sentir su calor. Su aroma. Uno que no había podido disfrutar desde que vivía en la casa de su amiga.

Dejo que botara todo su llanto hasta que de a poco ella misma comenzó a separarse de el, pero todavía no la soltaba.

-Ranma…yo…siento…haber…mojado t-tu camisa…-dijo subiendo la vista con mirada inocente-

El hizo gesto de despreocupación. Acaricio su rostro. Limpio sus lágrimas con sus pulgares.

-estas…muy bonita…-ella se sorprendió-…incluso cuando lloras…te ves muy…muy bonita-afirmo con una sonrisa sincera-

-Ranma…-se sonrojo notablemente-no…no tienes que mentirme p-para animarme…yo se qu-

-¡No estoy mintiendo! … estas…-trago con dificultad al tenerla tan cerca. Sus labios eran tentadores-…estas muy b-bonita…-

-¡Ranma!-ella volvió a abrazarlo y el respondió de inmediato. Estaba nervioso, pero ante los hechos no podía más que agradecer el tenerla así. Sentía la oportunidad para ser demostrativo-¡Perdóname! Perdóname por…por haberte mentido…yo…no estuve con Shota…yo…solo te…te mentí porque…porque…siento que no te merezco…yo…-su voz aun estaba quebrada-…ni siquiera me siento digna de ser tu amiga…-

-¡No digas eso!-la volvió a separar de el tomándola de los hombros, pero una mano se quedo en su rostro. Ella tenía ambas manos en el pecho masculino-

-escúchame…a pesar de que ahora todos se interponen en que estemos juntos-se sonrojo-…yo…yo no me separare de ti…estaré contigo Akane…pase lo que pase-aseguro-

-Ranma...-estaba feliz, pero tenia una duda-pero…no…no es por ¿lastima?-

-No, por supuesto que no…es porque yo…-quiso darse valor-yo…yo te quiero-

-¡Ranma!-

-e…eres-se avergonzó de sus propias palabras, ya que no estaba seguro si era momento de ser honesto con sus sentimientos-… mi amiga…eres…mi…amiga y…-

-ah…-se sintió decepcionada pero trato de no demostrarlo aunque claramente el lo noto-no te preocupes…agradezco…que…que quieras apoyarme-

_Claro…_

_Ahora que fui de otros él…_

…_él ya no me quiere como algo mas…ya…no soy mujer para él…_

_Pero…no lo culpo…se merece a alguien mejor que yo_

_Si…mucho mejor_

Su humor decayó. El saber que Ranma solo la quería como amiga término por devastarla mas de lo que ya estaba.

-creo que debo-se soltó –irme…yo-

-pero…-

-…ya…ya estoy mas tranquila de que saber que-

Un mareo interrumpió con su plática haciendo que casi se desvaneciera. Ranma la sujeto tomándola de la cintura. Sus caras quedaron a centímetros.

-¿E...estas…bien?-pregunto embriagado en sus ojos-

-ah…no…yo…-no sabia ni lo que decía. Solo estaba prendada de esos azules profundos-

Unos pétalos negros salieron de la nada

-OHOHohohohohoh...Ohohohohoho-

-¡Kodashi!-exclamo Ranma. Akane puso distancia-

-Ranma-sama… ¿Qué haces con esta mujerzuela?-pregunto con veneno-

-¡Cierra la boca!-demando el ahora enojado chico-

-no tienes ningún derecho a insultarme-se defendió la chica-

-Yo solo defiendo a mi prometido de una arpía-

-¿Pro...prometido?-pregunto anonadada la chica-

-¿No te lo contó? Desde anoche soy oficialmente la legítima y única prometida de Ranma-sama. Sus padres lo saben y me aceptan-informo con felicidad al ver el rostro desencajado de su rival-

Akane no podía creerlo. Solo se limito a ver a su ex prometido. Viendo en su cara la evidente rabia que sentía, pero sin negar nada.

-¿es…es…cierto…Ranma?-

-Akane…-el noto la ansiosa mirada de la chica-…si…lamentablemente-

Trago lento. Eso no lo esperaba. Era un golpe grande. Sintió su corazón apretarse. Ahora había otra razón más que los separaba.

-yo…tengo…que…-

-Si tienes que irte ¡Hazlo de una vez! Estas estorbando-

-¡¿Quieres callarte Kodashi?!-reprendió el joven, sabia lo sensible que estaba Akane-

-Descuida…me…me voy-obedeciendo a la loca chica, Akane se fue corriendo bajo la preocupada mirada de Ranma-

-¡Akane!-quiso ir por ella pero su recién estrenada prometida se lo impidió-

-¡No te acercaras a esa cualquiera!-demando muy molesta-

Ranma contó mentalmente para calmar su respiración. El enojo se estaba apoderando de si-No vuelvas a llamarla de esa manera…porque no respondo ¡OISTE!-

-hohohohohoohohohooho…no digo mentiras, ahora espero no verte con Esa…-se acerco y tomo su cuello listo para besarlo, pero el se libro fácil y la empujo haciendo que la gimnasta cayera sentada sobre sus posaderas-

-¡Tu aléjate de mi! ¡No te soporto niña loca!-grito Ranma despectivamente, giro sobre sus talones y se fue dejando a una enfurecida chica en el suelo de la calle-

-¡Pagaras esto Ranma-sama!-

.

.

.

Era de noche. No quería que su corto acercamiento se arruinara por culpa de la loca que tenia ahora por prometida. Como ya acostumbraba llego a su ex hogar cuidando que nadie lo notara. Trepo las murallas y llego al techo. Se quedo arriba de la habitación de su ex prometida.

De dio valor y toco suavemente. Como solo él lo hacia.

Dentro de la alcoba, Akane escucho el ruido procedente de su ventana. Se incorporo. Después de separarse de Ranma en la mañana, llego y se encerró en su cuarto, comió si, pero muy poco. Estaba deprimida luego de saber que Ranma tenía nueva prometida. Lloro mucho. Ahora el estaba prohibido para ella. Más que nunca. Hace poco se había puesto pijama uno muy diferente a otros. Al volver a escuchar los golpes, se levanto y llego frente a su ventana y ver al único que siempre entraba a su cuarto por allí, esta vez no era la excepción, pero fue raro verlo. No debería estar ahí.

-Ranma…-dijo cuando deslizo el vidrio-¿Qué…que haces…aquí?-

-…y-yo-al ver el atuendo de la joven su color de rostro cambio a uno muy rojo-…em…Akane-

La joven estaba con unos hotpants y una playera de tiritas ajustada a sus pechos que dejaba al descubierto su plano vientre. Como estaban en primavera, estaba haciendo calor. No recordó como estaba vestida.

-¿SI?-

-¿p-puedo…pasar?-hablar se le dificultaba mucho al tenerla así, además ella tenia un lindo tono en sus mejillas, lo que hacia verla muy seductora. Le dieron muchas ganas de besarla, pero sabía que no era momento para eso. Tenia que aguantarse-

-Ah, si claro…-

Akane se sentó en su cama y Ranma permaneció de pie. Estaba nervioso al tenerla con ese atuendo. La chica de pronto recordó su vestimenta y se sintió avergonzada, pues la mirada de Ranma era intensa y de pronto se desviaba a su torso.

-¡Deja de…de verme así!-

-No…yo…perdón…-aparto la vista y se sentó en la silla del escritorio-…gomen-

-…-ella tomo un cojín y se lo puso en el pecho. Tenia sus piernas dobladas encima de la cama-¿Qué quieres?...no tienes porque estar aquí-

-tenemos que hablar Akane…yo…aun estoy asimilando todo lo que paso y…con lo que me dijiste esta mañana, quiero que sepas que cuentas con todo mi apoyo. Creo en ti-

Si fuera por ella, lo abrazaría, pues ahora sabía que no le haría daño, pero ni siquiera eso podía tener. Ahora era un hombre comprometido-gracias…Ranma-le sonrió-

Tuvo que hacer muchos esfuerzos para controlarse. Esa mirada y sonrisa lo desarmaron como siempre. Solo se levanto y se sentó a su lado. Eso puso tensa a la chica, pero luego se relajo.

Hubo un silencio por unos minutos. Ambos se miraban de reojo.

-Akane… ¿Me puedes decir…-esperaba que la tranquilidad no cesara-quienes fueron los que…-era difícil no sentir odio al preguntar aquello-los que abusaron de ti?-

Cerró los ojos. Ella más que nadie quería darles su merecido, pero la amenaza que recibió por parte de Shota la asustaba mucho como para acusarlos. Sabia lo animal que era Ranma cuando algo lo enfurecía y seguro los querría matar, por eso no. No diría nada.

-no... no lo...recuerdo-mintió sin abrir sus parpados-

-Akane…por favor…yo…te vengare esos Malditos no…-

-¡No lo recuerdo y ya Ranma!-

La tomo de los hombros haciendo que soltara el cojín-debes decirme Akane-

Sollozo. Costaba no poder ser sincera, pero no podía poner en riesgo a su familia. Ella era la prueba viviente de que esos podrían hacerles daño-onegai...Ranma…no me preguntes mas-largo a llorar. Esto conmociono al chico. Una de las cosas que menos soportaba era ver llorar a la joven-

-Akane…perdóname yo…no quise angustiarte-la abrazo. Ambos estaban hincados-

-yo…-sollozo-no quiero preocuparte…tú…ahora no…no debes-

-si vas a decir que al no estar prometidos no tengo que preocuparme, pues te equivocas. Eres…alguien-sonrojo-…muy importante...mi amiga y…no te dejare sola-

-Ranma-a pesar de que la palabra amiga la lastimaba, se conformo con ser para él solo eso, a no tenerlo junto a ella-arigato…-

-de…de…nada-se apartaron teniendo sus rostros muy cerca, Akane desvió la cercanía y se soltó-

-es tarde…-

-si…ya…me voy, pero…-se levanto-¿Puedo acompañarte a caminar por las tardes?-

-pero…-

-estoy trabajando en una construcción-le contó para amenizar el ambiente-

-¡Ranma eso es genial!-

-Si, me pagan muy bien, y…mañana tengo que ir, hoy era mi día libre-

-¿es por turno?-

-Si, trabajo 5x2. Entro temprano. Salgo a las 6. Puedo… ¿Verte mañana?...-estaba ilusionado-

-etto…no se…-

-Vamos Akane, ahora ni tu padre ni el mío quieren que nos veamos, así que tu y yo debemos hacer algo para estar juntos-se sonrojo, porque eso sonó como una pareja que quiere verse-eh…sabes a lo que me…me refiero-

-Si…tienes razón…yo…debo ir mañana a la consulta del doctor-

-te acompaño-

-bien-sonrió feliz-gracias Ranma-

-de…de nada…yo…quiero…quiero hacerlo…acompañarte…si eso-

-eres muy amable cuando quieres-

-si…pero sigo siendo el mismo…marimacho-dijo a modo de broma-

En estos momentos ese calificativo no le molesto. Para nada, sonrió mas grande.

-gracias…por venir a verme…-

-si, nos vemos mañana…paso por ti…en…-

-juntémonos en el parque que esta cerca de mi casa…-

-de acuerdo, a las 6-

-si, a las 6-

No supo porque, pero se despidió como los occidentales. Se acerco y beso la mejilla de la chica dejándola aturdida. Luego, rápidamente se fue por donde mismo había entrado.

-Ran…Ranma-

_Ranma…te amo tanto…que..._

…_aceptare ser solo tu amiga_

_Aunque no me ames como yo…y menos ahora_

_Prefiero tenerte a si, que no tenerte a mi lado._

_Nos vemos mañana mi amor_

.

.

.

.

**つづく****... **

**¡Hola!**

Como ven las cosas se complican, pero si no, no hay fic. pero descuiden ya vieron el acercamiento entre nuestros queridos protas.

Thanks, Gracias por sus preciados comentarios a:

**own son, ranma k, znta, nancyricoleon, grazy, melina, Kubuii, KattytoNebel, Aurora, Guest, xandryx,**

Gracias por leer y a los lectores anónimos.

**Atte.**

**Autora.**


	6. ¿Amigos?

_**Con Ella**_

.

.

.

**Declaimer: **Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

**Summary: **Un mal entendido separa a las familias y rompen sus relaciones. Akane es violentada sexualmente y ante las consecuencias sentirá que ya no puede estar con Ranma. Este descubrirá que alguien muy cercano le hizo daño, a ella, la persona que mas ama en el mundo. Akane. Y el estará a su lado. Estará…Con ella.

**Capitulo 6**

**¿Amigos?**

.

.

.

_Ella es horizonte en alta mar_

_Mezcla de ilusión y realidad_

.

.

.

-te acompaño-

-bien-sonrió feliz-gracias Ranma-

-de…de nada…yo…quiero…quiero hacerlo…acompañarte…si eso-

-eres muy amable cuando quieres-

-si…pero sigo siendo el mismo…marimacho-dijo a modo de broma-

En estos momentos ese calificativo no le molesto. Para nada, sonrió mas grande.

-gracias…por venir a verme…-

-si, nos vemos mañana…paso por ti…en…-

-juntémonos en el parque que esta cerca de mi casa…-

-de acuerdo, a las 6-

-si, a las 6-

No supo porque, pero se despidió como los occidentales. Se acerco y beso la mejilla de la chica dejándola aturdida. Luego, rápido se fue por donde mismo había entrado.

-Ran…Ranma-

_Ranma…te amo tanto…que..._

…_aceptare ser solo tu amiga_

_Aunque no me ames como yo…y menos ahora_

_Prefiero tenerte a si, que no tenerte a mi lado._

_Nos vemos mañana mi amor_

A pesar de todo… estaba mas tranquila. Eso lo agradecía, pues ya eran muchos malestares emocionales que esta visita logro disipar. Un poco mas relajada, dentro de todo lo malo, bajo por un refrigerio. Con un hambre muy poco acostumbrada, tomo todo lo que su antojo quiso. Unos que hace días venia sintiendo. Un rato después quiso beber algo. Tomo el jarrón con jugo pero cuando lo olio un asco muy grande la invadió.

-Muhhh-

-Akane-

Nabiki venia entrando a la cocina por unas galletas cuando vio a su hermana correr hacia el baño.

-¡Akane que tienes!-la siguió con preocupación. La escucho vomitar-

Luego de devolver se enjuago la boca y respiro agitada por el esfuerzo. Se apoyo en el lavabo. Sus mejillas estaban rojas por el esfuerzo.

-¿Estas mejor?-

-…-movió la cabeza en forma negativa-

-estos mareos y nauseas tan seguidos no son normales Akane… ¿No será que...-

-¡No! No lo digas…n-no puede ser yo-dijo muy nerviosa imaginando lo que su hermana quería insinuar-

-Akane… ¿Te llego tu periodo?-

-¿Q-que?-

-No te hagas…te pregunte si te bajo… ¿Estas menstruando? ¿Si o no?-

-…-Lo había olvidado por completo…la chica saco las cuentas mentales y obtuvo una negativa respuesta. Tenía un atraso de 3 semanas-¡No!-respondió alterada-No puede ser ¡NO!-

-¡Vamos Akane! No es típico de ti tener estos síntomas lo mas seguro es que estés embarazada-

-¡NO! ¡No! ¡NO!-

-¡Cálmate Akane!-

-Iee one-cha…no puede ser…yo…no…no quiero…-se abrazo a su fría hermana que ahora mostraba mas ese escondido corazón que siempre tuvo-

-Akane, no te niegues a lo lógico. Mira. Saldremos de dudas si…te haces la prueba-

-d-demo-

-¡Lo harás! ¿Wakateru?-

No quería ceder…pero que mas esperaba ...si todo apuntaba a una cruel positiva respuesta.

-…-asintió resignada-wakatta-(entiendo)-

-bien. Mañana o pasado, pero lo harás-

-Hai…demo…no quiero estarlo…no-

-lo se, pero debes hacerlo, pronto-puso su mano en la de su hermana como gesto de cariño-

Volvió a asentir pero con los ojos llorosos. No quería llevar en el vientre el bebé de uno de esos desgraciados. No lo quería. De ser así, seria la prueba viviente de su mayor desgracia. Su hermana viéndola mas calmada… la llevo a la alcoba donde con muchas dificultades pudo quedarse dormida. Estaba en el marco de la puerta observándola.

_Yo se que no quieres Akane…créeme que también lo quisiera pero…_

_Los hechos están y…después de hablar con la ginecóloga es lo mas probable…solo tu tienes la decisión, si es que es así,…de tenerlo…_

_No podemos negar las consecuencias._

.

.

.

Cuando llego a casa, su madre y amiga lo esperaban para la cena. Sin preguntar nada ocupo su lugar en la mesa, pero lo hizo solo porque su padre estaba en su cuarto, de lo contrario no lo habría hecho. No tenia ganas de verlo después de lo que le había hecho, y sobre todo de cómo había ofendido a Akane.

-iré a preguntar a Genma si quiere comer-quiso dejarlos solos un momento, pues la chica no había hecho mas que quejarse de su hijo antes de que llegara. Sabía que ella quería hablar con él-

Ukyo asintió, Ranma no. Le importaba nada su padre en estos momentos. Comía callado, pero notaba la mirada insistente de la castaña, algo que lo estaba incomodando. Sabia que se venia otro interrogatorio.

-Ran-chan-

-…um…-emitió sonido mientras comía de su Arroz-

-Estoy esperando-dijo con voz de reprenda, cruzo los brazos-

-…-ahora saco pescado frito engulléndolo-

-¿Dónde estuviste?-pregunto con leve molestia que Ranma noto muy bien-

-…-el solo movió los hombros como respuesta-

-¡Te hice una pregunta!-reprocho-

-trago y pudo contestar-estoy comiendo U-chan-respondió enojado-

-Sales desde muy temprano. Llegas hasta la noche. No me avisas nada, y llegas aquí muy tranquilo sin darme ninguna razón ¡Se supone que me debes explicar al menos!-alzo la voz sin ya poder fingir su molestia-

-Te recuerdo que no me puedes exigir nada ¡Pareces la esposa o novia molesta! Un papel que sabes bien que no te queda, así que ya deja el interrogatorio-respondió ya muy molesto por las exigencias de la joven-

-¡Como puedes contestarme así! Sabes lo que siento por ti. Ahora tu padre deshizo el compromiso que teníamos y eres prometido de la loca esa ¡Y ni si quiera me consuelas por lo que paso! ¡Es como si no te importara lo que estoy sintiendo!-

-No es eso U-chan-refuto controlando su molestia-

-¡Es que ni siquiera me escuchas! Desde que vives aquí te he visto menos que cuando vivías con los Tendo ¡No mostraste ningún interés por mi para ser novios! Teníamos la oportunidad de serlo realmente…pudimos habernos acercado íntimamente-se puso frente a él abrazándolo. La posición era incomoda porque Ranma estaba en el taburete y ella inclinada-

-¡basta Ukyo!-se soltó y la alejo-¡Sabes que no te veo de esa manera!-se puso de pie-

-¿Y como entonces? ¿Cómo una amiga de la infancia? ¡Por dios Ranma! Nos comprometieron, es obvio que fue así porque nuestros padres nos consideraron una pareja-trato de hacerlo razonar-

-No digas tonterías…es imposible considerar como pareja a unos niños de 6 años-

-ah, claro, ¡¿Pero lo es a dos niños que ni siquiera nacen?! Nunca te vi criticar tu compromiso con Akane, solo cuando se enojaban-

-Sabes que es diferente porque…-

-¿Por qué a ella si la ves como mujer? ¡Por dios Ranma! Te la pasabas criticando lo poco femenina que es, que era la menos bonita de tus prometidas… ¡Fea!, gorda, ¡Marimacho!, ¡pecho plano!-

-¡Lo se! ¡Lo se! Se que dije todas esas estupideces-admitió con culpa-…pero no era así, nunca fue así ¡Era mentira! Jamás he pensado eso de ella…-

-¡No me vengas con que jamás lo pensaste! No puede gustarte ¡Esa!-dijo despectiva-

-Si, ¡Si puede! …Y si me reclamas tanto, es porque sabes lo que me pasaba con ella cuando llegaste, por algo trataste de emparejarla con Ryoga-

-¡No es cierto!-

-¡NO lo niegues!-

-pero…Ranma… ¡Date cuenta! …no te conviene-

-¿Qué sabes tu lo que me conviene o no? ¿Tú? Claro, a eso quieres llagar-

-Debes olvidarla. Te engaño, es una zorra. En cambio aquí estoy yo. Lista para ti ¡Ni siquiera me importa que ahora estés comprometido con Kodashi!-

-¡No la insultes! Tu la conoces, sabes bien que ella jamás me engañaría… ¿No me digas que cuando te conté no te resulto extraño?-

-bueno, puede ser pero…-quiso justificarse para seguir viendo como villana a Akane-la gente cambia… ¡Ella pudo interesarse en ese tipo!-

-seamos sinceros U-cha. Te conviene verla culpable para ponerla mal ante mi ¿No es cierto?-la vio con obviedad-

-No es por eso, es que…ella…ella no es para ti…y…y… ¡Me enferma que la sigas defendiendo! Deberías quererme a mi ¡Mira! ¡Te brinde un techo! Te tengo aquí sin pedir nada porque te amo-

-Ukyo…te lo agradezco, pero no se si es cierto eso de que me amas. Porque amar no es obligar a querer a alguien-ya mas tranquilo trato de usar las palabras correctas-eres mi amiga…y…sabes hace tiempo siento… o por quien siento…algo…-ella no quiso darle la razón. Solo lo escuchaba-muy fuerte…y…no puedo ofrecerte nada con respecto a una relación amorosa. U-cha…a lo mejor debí consolarte por lo de anoche y el estúpido compromiso nuevo, pero estaba mal. Cada día me doy cuenta que mi padre…me ve solo como una mercancía que puede vender a su antojo…eso es duro…pero lo es mas otras cosas…cosas mías-una de ellas eran el abismo que ponían entre él y Akane los hechos, pero no lo diría, no cuando la joven le había dicho que lo amaba-Solo entiende…que me molesta que me pidas razones de mis actos. No somos pareja ni nada. Me exiges cosas que ni al caso ¿Esperas que no me moleste esa actitud tuya?-

-¡Me lo debes!-seguía en su terca postura-no se amar bien si es lo que quieres decirme, pero lo he hecho…te busque por 10 años… ¡Merezco que te quedes conmigo Ran-chan!-

-Veo que no quieres entender-dijo frustrado-no puedo hacerlo porque no te amo…ni lo haré, ¡Ni ahora ni nunca!-

-¡Eres cruel conmigo! Matas mis ilusiones por alguien que no lo vale nada…porque dudo que sea por Kodashi-

-tu misma tienes la respuesta-al volver escucharla insultar a Akane, se puso de mal humor-ella vale mucho…no conseguirás que piense lo contrario-

Aquellas palabras lograron encender más la rabia en la cocinera. Que veía y escuchaba como sin estar presente ...Akane era puesta en primer lugar por encima de ella por quien quería.

-No se que hace para tenerte así…prendado…después de todo lo que te hizo, pero, te tengo noticias Ran-chan… ¡No eres libre! Ella de seguro tiene a otro…a ese tipo-

-¡No digas estupideces!-se molesto por aquella insinuación-

-A lo mejor se esta revolcando con el mientras tu estas aquí-

-¡Cállate!-se acerco a ella de manera amenazadora-

-¿Ves? Eres capaz de perder los estribos por los celos que ella te provoca. ¡La odio!-

-¡Cierra la boca! Lo que dices no hace más que confirmar que ella siempre ha sido la victima ante ustedes, las prometidas que nunca he visto como tal, y menos a Kodashi-la miro con mucha amargura- Me decepcionas U-chan, pensé que podrías comprenderme, pero solo eres una egoísta-

-No puedes juzgarme, yo te he apoyado, la prueba es esta, que estas aquí, también tus padres-

-¡Pero esperando algo a cambio! Siempre, desde que llegaste, también Shampoo, y la loca esa-hablaba muy hastiado-Akane ha sido la única que no me ha pedido nada, ella ha sido transparente-

-La vas a seguir defendiendo-mastico cada palabra-

-Si. Lo seguiré haciendo aunque te pese-respondió duro. Ukyo apretó los puños- Ah y por lo que te hemos gastado-se busco en su camisa algo que al encontrar le mostró -aquí esta el pago por los gastos de mamá y yo. No pienso pagar por el viejo ese, solo quiero que veas que nada es gratis-

-p-pero, no busque eso yo-estaba sorprendida-

-Es lo justo. No seré mas un mantenido. Tengo un trabajo. Pagare mi estancia aquí y lo vas a aceptar-asevero firme-

-Ran-chan, tu sabes que con gusto los aloje aquí y…-

-lo se, pero hay gastos que cubrir, no soy un vividor-

-Yo también pagare mi parte-

La mujer había bajado hace unos momentos, pues ya los dejo el tiempo suficiente, escucho la última parte, por eso quiso intervenir.

-Ofukuro-

-Tía-

-no tienes porque hacerlo mamá. Es mi deber pagar los gastos-

-No hijo, es el de tu padre, pero como no lo hace yo pagare los míos- negó cuando el insistió en darle a U-chan la parte suya-también he estado trabajando, solo que todos lo sabían, no como tu que recién ahora lo dices hijo mío-el con su cabeza le dio la razón- Plancho ropa a unas señoras de por aquí y limpio en un local de antigüedades-

-No tienes porque hacerlo, yo trabajo, no debes-

-Me gusta hacerlo-

-pero-

-No insistas más-pidió, Ranma no tuvo mas que ceder, su madre era tan obstinada como él-

-Bien, pero siento si no les dije-se disculpo con ambas y con su amiga para que ya bajara su mal humor-

-ah…entonces ¿No has estado aquí por…por tu trabajo?-pregunto ya no tan enojada la castaña-

-Si, pero aun así, no quiero mas cuestionarios, en todo caso Ofukuro es la única que tiene el derecho de hacérmelos-aclaro muy seguro dando por terminada su platica con su amiga-Gracias por la comida-subió las escaleras yéndose-

Las mujeres se quedaron solas.

-Trata de entenderlo querida, es difícil todo lo que ha vivido-

-Si, pero tenia la esperanza de que me quisiera-

-lo hace, pero de una forma diferente-

-bien, dejare de molestarlo, pero no me daré por vencida-

Suspiro cansada por la terquedad de la joven-esta bien Ukyo, si eso es lo que quieres. Iré a lavar lo que ocupo mi hijo-

-Si-

.

.

.

A pesar de las pláticas nocturnas, todos descansaron con sus propias preocupaciones. Todas diferentes. Un día nuevo comenzó. El trabajo en la construcción fue duro, por eso el día paso rápido. La hora de salida llego pronto.

-tienes mucha prisa compañero-opino un joven que estaba junto a él en los vestidores-

-si-respondió mientras tomaba su mochila y se la ponía-

-Que te vaya bien Ranma-

-gracias Kenji-

Salio con su bolso de la construcción camino al parque. Tenia muy pendiente su cita. No hizo más que pensar en esta toda la noche. Quería estar con ella, porque era todo lo que le importaba, además, tenía que cuidarla. Ella necesitaba de si. Sus sentimientos cada vez eran más grandes y si bien aun no se confesaría, prepararía el terreno para ver si era o no correspondido, pues con lo que ella había vivido, pensaba que podría negarse a una relación, pero si no hacia nada...no lo sabría. Miro su reloj. Eran 20 minutos para las 6, salio antes porque lo pidió. Al llegar noto que ella aun no estaba.

_Y si voy a ¿buscarla?_

_Si…iré._

Y así fue.

Como estaba cerca del Dojo no le costo nada estar ahí en pocos minutos. Cuando llego, se detuvo porque Nabiki venia saliendo, así que se escondió en una muralla, pero al irse pudo ver como la joven de cabellos azulados salía.

Estaba hermosa.

Normal, pero a sus ojos siempre lograba quitarle el aliento. Un sencillo conjunto deportivo color amarillo ceñido a su cuerpo era lo que vestía. También tenia algo nuevo, un cintillo blanco que la hacia verse mas linda. Vio como caminaba con un banano cruzado en su torso. Todavía no lo había divisado, pero noto algo en ella... noto que cuando daba cada paso miraba para todos lados, como temiendo algo. Eso lo preocupó y enojo. Era sin duda una consecuencia.

_No me cansare de maldecir a esas…basuras._

_Pero no…nada te pasara Akane…porque estas conmigo…yo te protegeré preciosa._

-¡Ranma!-dijo sorprendida de verlo a unos pocos pasos de la calle de su casa-

-H-hola-saludo sonrojado traspasando lo nervioso a la joven que también tiño sus mejillas de rojo-

-llegaste antes-

-si…es que…Salí antes-volvió a saludarla de beso dejándola por segunda vez boba-

-ah…etto…h-hai…hai-

Sin mucho que decir callaron y camino al lugar de encuentro ...se detuvieron mirándose.

-ya no, nos encontramos así que…vamos directo al…al consultorio-propuso la chica-

-si, si-

Parecían dos novatos, pero es que así era. Ya no había caretas. Solo estaban ellos con sus sentimientos a flor de piel tratando de controlar la alegría que los envolvía el poder tratarse y verse sin que nadie los molestara.

.

.

.

Ranma esperaba a fuera del cuarto hasta que Akane termino su cita medica con Tofú.

La chica salia con una sonrisa.

-dice que estoy bien, pero que debo ir a la ginecóloga-

-ah…y… ¿Y eso que es?-pregunto intrigado-

-¿Eh?…-Akane no pudo soportar la risa –jajajaja Ranma eres un burro-

-¡Oe!-se quejo por el insulto enojado, pero no de verdad, al escucharla reír su corazón se hincho de amor. Después de verla tan mal llorando anoche en sus brazos, este pequeño momento de goce fue emocionante-de verdad…te ves linda si sonríes-opino sincero cortando de raíz la risa de la joven que lo miro aun sonriendo avergonzada y sonrosada-

-eh…etto…a…arigato Ranma…yo, pensé que me encontrabas fea-

-no, solo lo digo para molestarte y que pongas esa carita adorable-dijo tomando la nariz y acercando su rostro, hecho que avergonzó a la chica pero no se alejo-

-yo…-

De pronto notaron miradas. La gente de la consulta los veía con interés así que incómodos se fueron rápido inclinándose en señal de respeto a los adultos mayores presentes.

-Esta juventud tan bella-

-¡Ay el amor!-

-Así éramos mi Yukari y yo cuando jóvenes-

-¿Y aun lo recuerdas? Eso paso hace 60 años-

-tengo buena memoria-

-yo diría que mucha-

.

.

.

Debajo de un árbol el par de adolescentes platicaba.

-¡Que vergüenza!-exclamo abochornada-

-Si, pero no lo notamos-

-Cierto-le dio la razón-

Volvieron a tener contacto visual, uno que ninguno quiso cortar.

-ahm…Ranma-

-¿Si?-

-tengo hambre-

-ah…-sacudió su cabeza saliendo de bobolandia-y…dime ¿Que quieres?-

-pues…unos nachos con salsa picante, unas papas y…ah…un refresco y…-pensaba en muchas cosas, de pronto un apetito feroz la invadió-un poco de pollo relleno de camarones con queso y-

-¡Cielos! Es mucha comida-esperaba que su bolsillo le alcanzara para todo eso-

-Si, pero es que se me antojo-explico con un coqueto puchero que derritió al chico, iba a cumplir con su pedido, no podía quedar mal con ella-

-bien, buscare en ese negocio, tiene de todo, espérame aquí-

-Si…-cuando vio que se alejaba tuvo miedo-¡Ranma!-

-¿Eh?-volteo-

-no…no me dejes sola…-pidió asustada-

-Akane-se agacho quedando a su altura muy cerca-

-¿Puedo ir…contigo?-pregunto temerosa, pero el solo vio los rosados labios de la chica-

_Ranma contrólate._

_Ella tiene hambre_

_Tienes que alimentarla si…eso…y sus labios…son lindos_

_Yo quiero un beso_

-¿Ranma?-

-Ah si un beso-dijo aun embobado mirando su rostro, en específico sus labios-

-¿beso? ¿De que hablas?-

-¿Eh?-al notar su error quiso repararlo… -Ie…demo…quiero decir, ven vamos-

Sin prestar atención a sus acciones la tomo de la mano y se la llevo al minimarket.

Unos minutos después Akane engullía todo lo que su apetito voraz quiso. A su lado, un Ranma muy entretenido la observaba.

_Comilona y todo no deja de verse linda._

-esto esta delicioso-dijo mientras se terminaba los nachos-

-SI…pero si sigues comiendo así…vas a ponerte gorda-quiso molestarla para ver como reaccionaba-

-¿A si? Pues no me importa-dijo desafiante y retomando su cometido. Comer-

-es bueno saberlo-ella asintió-

Un poco de salsa se quedo en su labio, Ranma al verlo, con su pulgar lo limpio. Akane se puso muy nerviosa por el gesto. Lo miro directo a los ojos y el también sostenía aquel contacto…luego lo cortaron al mismo tiempo. Prefirieron no hablar nada al respecto…el silencio fue su cómplice y ambos en esa quietud aceptaban ese hecho que decía mucho mas.

Ambos estaban sentados en el pasto disfrutando de su comida. Ranma pensaba en su contacto visual.

_Casi...casi intento besarla...pero..._

_Solo somos amigos_

_¿Amigos?_

_Yo no puedo ser solo su amigo...quiero ser mas para ella..._

Akane pensaba similar.

_Yo...deseé que me besara, pero..._

_...solo...solo somos amigos...él me ve solo como amiga..._

.

Los días siguientes fueron lo mismo. Se juntaban después del trabajo de Ranma y cuando tenía día libre lo pasaban juntos. Akane estaba con sus acostumbrados antojos, los cuales eran satisfechos por Ranma. Se sentía bien de tener dinero para solventarlos.

-Oye Ranma-en esta ocasión estaban sentados en una banca mientras comían helado, ella de chocolate con vainilla. Seguía vistiendo sus ahora acostumbradas tenidas deportivas, en esta ocasión color lila. Nada de faldas. Ranma vestía su acostumbrada camisa china roja sin mangas-

-¿Si?-

-te pagare todo esto-

-¿Eh? No digas boberías-

-pero-

-No, todo lo que he gastado es por que quiero-explico mirándola-

-pero no te corresponde-rebatió-

-Akane-

-comenzare a trabajar con el doctor Tofú-

-¿En serio?-

-Si, me dijo que manteniendome ocupada sera mas fácil recuperarme...-

-eso esta muy bien-dijo con mucha alegría-

-Si, así podré pagarte-

-No lo harás y punto-dijo con convicción volviendo a discutir-

-Ranma, somos amigos, pero eso no significa que gastes tu dinero en mi-

-pues lo gasto porque se me da la gana y si lo hago por ti mejor aun-

-¿Por qué?-pregunto muy intrigada-

-porque…porque si y ya-se sonrojo, pues sus motivos eran claros-

-de acuerdo-termino aceptando sus dichos, después de todo, se sentía feliz de que Ranma se preocupara por ella-

Hubo silencio mientras se acababan el helado.

-hay algo bueno de tu nuevo compromiso-

-¿A si? ¿Y que? Porque yo no veo lo bueno por ningún lado-dijo recordando aquella desagradable situación-tengo pesadillas-

-que ahora tienes una sola prometida y muy bonita-sonrió con suficiencia-ya no podrás quejarte de que es fea-

-am…-cerro un ojo observándola de reojo –bueno…es cierto…ya no sufriré por eso-

-¿Ves? Lo aceptas-dijo algo dolida, pero sin enojarse-

-Si, pero prefiero a una chica fea que una loca-

-pues…la vida no es fácil-lo miro entrecerrando los ojos-pobre de ti-

-Ya Akane, es broma-

-No, es la verdad-

-Akane…yo…solo lo decía para enojarte-la miro penetrante-jamás he pensado que seas fea-

-Si claro-desvió la mirada fingiendo estar ofendida-

-en serio Akane-la miro suplicante acercándose demasiado-eres m-mu-mu-muy…muy bonita-

-Ranma-ella por fin imito su postura viéndolo-

-eres…para mí la chica más bella que he visto-dijo sincerándose de lo que siempre guardo dentro de si-

-No exageres, con decir que me ves linda me basta-le sonrió comprensiva subiendo su hombro en un gesto coqueto espontáneo, ella no se dio cuanta, pero Ranma si…sintiendo mariposas en su estomago-

-Akane…es la verdad…para mi eres…bellísima-

-¿Lo…lo dices en serio?-lo miro con esperanza-

-Si…lo juro-

Pestañeo varias veces viendo que era realidad lo que él le confesaba.

Se miraron intensamente. Ranma subió su mano, esta hizo contacto con su mejilla gustándoles el roce.

-A-Akane-

-Ra…Ranma-sentía el dedo pulgar del chico acaricio su labio inferior-

No supieron si fue el momento, el lugar o la sinceridad, pero los dos juntaron de a poco...lentamente sus rostros y terminaron en un beso. Sus labios se juntaron en un impulso que no pudieron detener. Fue corto, pero cuando sus ojos se abrieron, se miraron diferente…algo que hace tiempo querían que ocurriera sucedió.

-Akane-pronuncio su nombre con voz ronca, pero suave-

-yo…-bajo el rostro sonrojada y con mucha vergüenza lo volteo-

-Akane…no me huyas-dijo buscando su mirada-

-p-pero es que-dijo enfrentándolo nuevamente de frente pero-

Ranma volvió a acortar la distancia tomando nuevamente esos labios que lo dejaron con el corazón latiéndole a mil. La chica se hizo hacia atrás enderezándose, pero el la busco. Busco su boca siendo correspondido. La abrieron de manera inexperta profundizando un poco más esa placentera caricia del primer beso.

Al terminar Akane agacho la mirada por segunda vez.

-¿Qué pasa?-inquirió preocupado-

-esto…no…no…es…correcto-respondió la chica con temor sin levantar su cabeza-

Subió su rostro con la mano derecha-no me importa…si lo es o no…y-yo…-no sabia porque, pero las palabras salían solas a pesar de los nervios que claramente estaban presentes en él-…q-quiero besarte…-

-Ranma-dijo sin poder evitar verlo con todos los sentimientos que hace mucho tiempo tenia por él-

La envolvió con sus brazos deteniendo las excusas. No quisieron ser honestos con sus sentimientos. Estaban vulnerables. Solo aceptaron el hecho de compartir por primera vez algo que habían anhelado por mucho tiempo.

.

Minutos después caminaban. Lo que había sucedido entre ellos fue importante, por eso ambos estaban nerviosos sin saber como actuar. Akane sabia que lo amaba, pero estar juntos en estos momentos era imposible, por su posible embarazo y por el compromiso de Ranma, además de que los Saotome la detestaban y su padre no aprobaba ahora, como jamás pensó, una relación entre ellos.

_¿Qué voy a hacer?_

_¿Significara algo para Ranma este beso?_

_¿Me querrá?_

_Por Dios…no se…_

_Y… ¿Y si estoy embarazada?_

_¿Qué haré?_

Es y mil preguntas mas rondaban por su cabeza…todas con respuesta negativa. Era como si las posibilidades de estar juntos fueran nulas, pero…le dio esperanzas ese beso…porque fue Ranma quien insistió en besarla…

_Yo lo amo, pero… ¿Y él? _

_Si me beso…será porque ¿Si?_

_Ay…no se que pensar…_

Mientras Ranma tenía sus propios demonios mentales.

_¿Por qué no dice nada?_

_¿Estará enfadada porque la bese?_

_¡Rayos! No pude controlarme, pero…no me arrepiento…es lo mejor que me ha pasado…_

_Ojala y me corresponda…_

_Yo…siento que estoy más enamorado que nunca de ella…estos días a su lado…han sido maravillosos…verla reír…verla comer con ese apetito voraz…tan linda…tan frágil…mi muñeca de porcelana…ahh…quisiera avanzar mas…decirle lo que siento pero… ¿Me aceptara? La otra vez se veía decepcionada cuando le dije amiga…entonces…ella me quiere… ¿Me amara como yo?_

_Como…como atreverme a preguntarle…_

Ambos siguieron paso a paso su caminata hasta llegar a unas cuantas cuadras del Dojo Tendo. Se detuvieron ambos con la vista baja pero de frente.

-ahm…yo…-t-te veo…ma… ¿Mañana?-pregunto el joven sin poder ocultar su torpeza al hablar-

-eh…hai…hai…si-si quieres-ella tampoco estaba muy elocuente al responder. En ambos primaban los nervios de no saber como actuar-

-¡Si quiero!-levanto su rostro ante la afirmación, la chica lo imito-

-Ranma…yo…eh…-

-¿Si?-

-ah…nandemonai-sintió vergüenza, quería tocar el tema del beso, pero su falta de valentía se lo impidió-i…itekimas…-dijo dispuesta a alejarse-

-¡Matte Akane!-la tomo del brazo-

-Ranma-

-yo…-camino frente a ella hasta empujarla a la muralla de la calle en la que estaban, Akane finalmente quedo entre el concreto y Ranma-

-¿Nani ga?-

-Akane-bajo la cabeza y la observo sonrojado-

Estaba siendo atrevido, pero no pudo dejarlo pasar. Quería acariciar con su boca los labios de la chica. Puso sus manos apoyándolas a cada lado de la cabeza de la joven mujer que esperaba el siguiente movimiento con mucha expectación.

-Ore wa…quiero…quiero-sus rostros están a milímetros-

-kussu…-termino ella su oración a lo que él asintió también muy sonrojado-

Akane levanto un poco su cabeza y capturo los labios de Ranma, quien respondió de inmediato. Era un beso lento sin prisas, pero cargado de amor. Akane subió sus manos y tomo el rostro del chico mientras ambos abrían un poco mas sus bocas hasta que la lengua del hombre se hizo participe, pero de forma lenta, con miedo al rechazo…y finalmente ella lo acepto trasmitiendo la seguridad de ese beso que los tenia con un latido más rápido que el de costumbre.

Ranma tomo con sus brazos la cintura de Akane, hasta que subió una mano para tomar su cabeza dirigiéndola en el beso, que de a poco se hacia mas intenso. Por eso siguieron saciando su sed el uno por el otro hasta que ella detuvo de a poco su boca terminado con un piquito para luego sonreír.

-Akane…yo…-sus rostros estaban pegados. Sus narices juntas-

-no digas nada…no lo digas…-hablo con ojos cerrados disfrutando el momento-

-es que…quiero que sepas que…-Ranma en tanto, la miraba mientras trataba de explicar-

-solo…vivamos esto…si…si queremos besarnos…hagámoslo…no digamos nada…aunque-decía ya con sus ojos abiertos-

-aunque… ¿Qué?-

-aunque ahora…esto este prohibido…y este mal-respondió escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho de Ranma-

-Akane…yo…creo que no esta mal…lo que siento por ti…no es prohibido-

-¡Ya Ranma! No me digas eso-dijo llorando-

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto preocupado levantando su rostro con la mano derecha-

-es que…-

-¿Qué?-

-no se porque me besas…tú…ahora estas comprometido y yo…yo…-

_puedo estar esperando un hijo de otro...¿Como saber si me aceptaras?_

pensaba aterrada frente a esa posibilidad.

-Akane…sabes de sobra que ese compromiso para mi vale una mierda…tú…tú eres mas importante-

-Yo…-subió la vista y se encontró con esos profundos zafiros que la miraban con amor-Ranma-

El no quiso hablar más. Solo la volvió a besar. Tomo sus labios sintiendo un revoltijo en su estomago, pero agradable. Era estúpido lo que les pasaba. Antes, todos querían verlos juntos y esas mismas personas, ahora los querían distanciados.

Con un último beso, Akane se separo de Ranma. Se vieron acariciando con sus manos sus rostros… aun alterados por lo recién compartido.

-Nos vemos…-dijo desprendiéndose del abrazo. Él afirmo con su cabeza sin más que decir-

Se fue rápido. Llego a su casa siendo vista por el joven de ropas chinas al lo lejos. La vio abrir la puerta del Dojo para luego desaparecer de su vista.

_Akane…_

_Mi Akane…_

Pensó sonriendo. Al fin la había besado. Todavía no se lo creía.

Se giro camino a casa. A una que ya no le hacia grato estar. Ni siquiera lo consideraba como un hogar, además, quedaba saber si ahora le viejo aprovechado quería obligarlo a vivir donde los Tatewaki.

_Ni de broma…_

_Haré todo lo posible por independizarme_.

.

.

.

Cuando llego afuera de la puerta de su cuarto, recordó su primer beso con Ranma…y todos los demás. Sonrió feliz. Después de tanto sufrir…la vida le regalaba un momento precioso. No sabia si había actuado bien evitando que Ranma se sincerara, pero tenía miedo…miedo a que se arrepintiera…a que dijera algo que la lastimara…o que pensaran seriamente en todos los que estaban en contra de lo que sentían…por eso…necesitaba procesar todo lo ocurrido llegando aun puerto, también estaba la posibilidad del embarazo que sentía la alejaría mas del hombre que amaba…por eso aun no se atrevía a hacerse el test. Estaba alargando el momento a propósito.

_¿Qué hacer?_

Dejando de lado sus pensamientos abrió la puerta. Cuando la cerró y se volteo…quedo estática viendo a la gimnasta sentada en su cama.

-¡Kodashi!-exclamo con sorpresa-

-Quiero que te alejes de ¡MI Prometido!-exclamo alzando la voz recalcando lo ultimo-

-yo no…-

-no te hagas, los he visto juntos-dijo muy molesta-

-pero-

-tengo una razón muy poderosa para que ya no lo veas ¿Quieres escucharla?-

-…-no respondió. Sabía que la loca esa se lo terminaría diciendo de todas formas-

-sonrió satisfecha-Veras…-

.

.

.

En una habitación… un hombre mayor admiraba la fotografía de una mujer. Una joven mujer de cabello corto que traía puesto un traje de baño color verde claro, uno que se acomodaba a su escultural cuerpo. Esta foto la había sacado de la habitación de una avara joven. En ese momento en que la hurto, sabia que nadie lo notaria…y así fue. Por eso…ahora…en la oscuridad de su nuevo cuarto…recorría con sus grandes manos las líneas de la joven que dibujaban su figura en ese papel cuche, como muchas otras lo había hecho cuando nadie estaba cerca para notarlo. El hombre de gafas, en aquella soledad… admitía aquel prohibido sentimiento que albergaba por aquella muchacha, que bien podría ser su hija, mas no lo era…solo eso usaba como justificación, pero no solo por eso…sino por quien era ella en la vida de su familia. De su primogénito y único hijo.

_Pronto serás mía…_

_Ahora que ya no estas con él…podré tenerte y no me importa que él me odie…ya…ya no puedo dejar de desearte…_

_No puedo_

.

.

.

**つづく****... **

**¡Hola!**

**Tarde como siempre…gomen. **

Estaba sin Internet, es difícil publicar cuando no tienes, esa es mi explicación del retraso, ahora pasando al fic, como ven hay mas acercamientos entre Ranma y Akane…y una revelación…se vienen mas cosas. Les agradezco sus comentarios a**: znta (thanks), own son, xandryx, azucenas45, Gris, Mary, Ilkane, Allan Grayson (muy halagada por tu comentario)**

Tratare de subir el siguiente pronto.

**Atte.**

**Akane Tsukino Kou.**


	7. Corazones rotos

**_Con Ella_**

.

.

.

**Declaimer:**Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

**Summary:**Un mal entendido separa a las familias y rompen sus relaciones. Akane es violentada sexualmente y ante las consecuencias sentirá que ya no puede estar con Ranma. Este descubrirá que alguien muy cercano le hizo daño, a ella, la persona que mas ama en el mundo. Akane. Y el estará a su lado. Estará…Con ella.

**Capitulo 7**

**Corazones ****rotos**

.

.

.

_Ella para mi es tan especial_

_Frágil como un hilo de cristal_

_Pero a la vez tan fuerte para amar_

.

.

.

En una habitación… un hombre mayor admiraba la fotografía de una mujer. Una joven mujer de cabello corto que traía puesto un traje de baño color verde claro, uno que se acomodaba a su escultural cuerpo. Esta foto la había sacado de la habitación de una avara joven. En ese momento en que la hurto, sabia que nadie lo notaria…y así fue. Por eso…ahora…en la oscuridad de su nuevo cuarto…recorría con sus grandes manos las líneas de la joven que dibujaban su figura en ese papel cuche, como muchas otras lo había hecho cuando nadie estaba cerca para notarlo. El hombre de gafas, en aquella soledad… admitía aquel prohibido sentimiento que albergaba por aquella muchacha, que bien podría ser su hija, mas no lo era…solo eso usaba como justificación, pero no solo por eso…sino por quien era ella en la vida de su familia. De su primogénito y único hijo.

_Pronto serás mía…_

_Ahora que ya no estas con él…podré tenerte y no me importa que él me odie…ya…ya no puedo dejar de desearte…_

_No puedo_

Sin dejar de acariciar la fotografía…se prometió que no esperaría más.

-¿Genma que haces?-pregunto su mujer que entro al cuarto de improvisto-

-ah...eh…solo…solo-titubeo ante la impresión de verla de repente allí, pero su mujer logro ver algo que tenia en sus manos-

-¿Y esa foto?-se acerco para ver lo que tanto entretenía a su marido-

-¡No Aléjate!-grito con miedo de ser descubierto-

-¡Querido! No es para que me grites-objeto ofendida llevando una mano a su pecho por el susto que le causo el grito-

-Lo siento Nodoka es que…es…es algo personal…u…una… foto de mi padre que-intento buscar la mejor excusa-encontré y quería estar solo, solo es eso…lo siento-se disculpo

-Ah, te entiendo, perdóname, yo solo venia a decirte que la cena esta lista-

-gracias-

-de acuerdo-

Abandono su habitación satisfecha con la respuesta.

Mientras el hombre siguió en lo suyo. Recordó como surgió todo. Como es que nació en él, el interés por Akane. Fue hace unos meses, unos pocos días después de la boda fallida. Ese día había salido con Soun y Happossai, para entrenar, pero termino siendo una mentira que los dejo robando ropa interior para su maestro, pero el no quería tener problemas, así que dejo a Tendo con todo mientras escapaba. Al llegar a casa, noto que nadie estaba. Recordó que su hijo iría a jugar football con sus amigos, Nabiki al parecer no estaba, Kasumi había salido con su mujer al mercado, por ende solo estaba su futura nuera.

-¿Akane?-grito fuerte para ser oído-

-estoy en el baño tío-se escucho la lejana respuesta-

Tenía calor, y estaba sucio, por eso quiso ir al baño a pesar de que estuviera ella. Imagino que se estaba bañando, pero perfectamente podía limpiarse las manos y cara, por eso decidió ir. Cuando llego, limpio su cara usando la llave del agua caliente, pero desde el espejo algo llamo poderosamente su atención. Noto el vapor que salía, también… que la puerta corrediza estaba algo abierta…no supo porque, pero sintió curiosidad de mirar. Se giro llegando a su objetivo. Al observar sin ser notado, pudo apreciar a la jovencita de espaldas. Esta estaba desnuda, lo que hizo estragos en su cuerpo al notar la fina espalda de la chica y sobretodo las nalgas de esta. No podía entender porque lo hacia, pero el impulso fue mas grande. La chica se volteo dejando al descubierto su cuerpo, tenia los ojos cerrados y se veía hermosa a su parecer...noto que su cabello estaba húmedo pues estaba sentada en el piso lavándoselo, a lo mejor había terminado su baño corporal. No estaba seguro, pero eso era lo de menos. Abrió los ojos ante aquel espectáculo.

Su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar. Su entrepierna lo hizo mientras seguía mirando a la chica que en ese entonces, aun era la prometida de su hijo. Ella aprovechaba de lavar sus pechos, por el shampoo escurrido en estos. Sus pezones estaban erguidos…rosados. Se le hizo agua la boca, quería chupar esos senos tan apetitosos. Trago muy duro al sentir la necesidad de abalanzársele encima y tomarla allí mismo, pero pudo controlar esos prohibidos sentimientos de pasión desmedida por la joven. Bajo la mirada a su miembro. Este estaba muy hinchado por todo lo que veía, así que frustrado…se fue sin ser notado por la inocente joven que jamás pensaría que desde ese momento, su casi suegro, la desearía tanto como no se imaginaba.

Volvió de sus recuerdos, al imaginar el cuerpo desnudo de Akane volvió a excitarse como aquella vez… Pues ese episodio marco muchos otros. Ese día fue el inicio de sus espionajes a la menor de las hijas de su mejor otrora amigo. Cada vez que la chica se vestía trataba de espiarla. Era admirador de la belleza de la chica, de sus curvas, las cuales se habían marcado, mas y en esos momentos, encontraba que su hijo era un idiota por no aprovechar a tamaña mujer, pero sentía rabia hacia Ranma, él en un futuro disfrutaría de ella, por eso cuando vio a Akane en la cama con ese chico Shota, sintió mucha rabia, celos…pues desde que la deseaba quería ser su primer hombre…algo que sabia era imposible, pero estaba dispuesto a cumplir su fantasía, solo que no contaba que eso pasara, algo que no creía, pero cuando Kodashi lo contacto, pensó que había sido obra ella todo ese alboroto…era mucha coincidencia que ella supiera de eso sin que nadie se lo hubiera dicho, por eso después no objeto nada, pues al deshacerse el compromiso de Ranma con Akane, ella estaba libre para él, aunque era conciente que la chica jamás lo miraría, además, estaba casado, pero eso no era impedimento para seguir anhelando a la muchacha.

_Akane_

_No te imaginas todo lo que me provocas…pero…Lograre lo que quiero de ti…_

_Serás mía…lo serás_

Le hablo en su mente a la fotografía con cara de enfermo mientras con su nariz olía la foto.

.

.

.

Cuando dieron las 6.30, se preocupo. Akane jamás faltaba a sus citas. Además estaba muy inquieto, pues ayer se habían besado por primera vez, algo que lo tenía en las nubes, pero en el momento mismo no lo dejo actuar con más soltura dada la sorpresa, solo que después de pensar toda la noche en ello, llego a la conclusión que debía ser sincero y confesarse. No podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de empezar algo serio con ella.

Miro el reloj del parque. 35 minutos de retraso eran demasiado. Frustrado, estaba considerando que lo había plantado…pero ¿Por qué?

_¿Le habrá pasado algo?… ¡Rayos! No puedo llamar a su casa, puede contestar Oji-san y no quiero meterla en problemas._

_¿Qué hago?_

_Creo que…tendré que hacerle una visita nocturna._

Resignado frente al plantón se fue del parque a caminar razonando el porque de la ausencia de la joven a sus ya acostumbradas juntas. No sabía si decirle cita de ahora en adelante, por eso tenia que verla para salir de dudas.

.

.

.

Varias horas después pensarlo bien y de estar seguro de ir a buscar explicaciones, llego a su destino. Lo malo es que se le había hecho algo tarde.

Dojo Tendo.

Con cuidado trepo hasta llegar al techo de la habitación que buscaba. Se paro arriba, espero un poco procurando que nadie lo viera. Ya estando seguro que no había moros en la costa, golpeo. Y…

Nada.

Repitió y…

El mismo resultado.

Probo otra vez y…

Nada de nuevo.

Llevaba como 10 minutos en eso.

No pudo soportarlo.

-¡Akane!-hablo en un tono que de seguro escucharía-Soy yo Ranma…abre-

A pesar de lo dicho, todo seguía igual. Eso comenzó a desesperarlo.

-¡Akane! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Porque no fuiste hoy? ¡Te estuve esperando!-preguntaba sin recibir una mísera respuesta-¡Akane!-

Golpeo un poco más fuerte la ventana.

-¿Por qué no me respondes? ¡Akane!-

-¡¿Quien anda ahí?!-la voz de Soun lo espanto. No podía ser atrapado así que para su desgracia tuvo que abandonar el lugar con una muy grande preocupación.

-¡Vaya! Parece que no era nadie-hablo Tendo desde el primer piso, para luego apagar la luz de su habitación-

Dentro de la de su hija menor…la joven cerraba los ojos llorando por no poder hacer lo realmente quería.

.

.

.

El día siguiente ocurrió lo mismo.

-¡Akane! ábreme...¿Que pasa?-

-...-

-¿No puedes no decirme nada? ¡Akane!-

-...-

El que le seguía igual.

-Akane...otra vez faltaste...¡¿Dime que rayos pasa?!-

-...-

-¿porque no me dices nada?...Akane...te veías muy feliz con nuestras salidas...-

-...-

-¡No puedes haber cambiado de opinión así como así!-

-...-

-¡Akane!...¡Por un demonio respondeme algo!-

el siguiente fue igual.

Iban 5 días sin verla llevándose plantones. Decidió buscarla donde Tofú pero este le dijo que no se había presentado a la consulta. Extraño, todo estaba mal. Akane no era así de irresponsable. Estaba seguro que algo malo le pasaba.

También, en estos días, su actual prometida no dejaba de perseguirlo. Lo acosaba seguido. Había hecho todo lo posible por no darle la dirección de su trabajo, pero fue imposible. La chica la consiguió utilizando sus medios, por eso al terminar la jornada laboral aparecía gritándoles a todos que era la novia y su futura esposa. Los compañeros de trabajo lo molestaban, pero el aclaro que no era por que quería. Que todo era por una trampa que lo tenía atado a esa loca, como la catalogo frente a ellos, pero no creían mucho sus palabras, algunos más cercanos si, pues no veían interés del chico hacia la gimnasta. Solo hastío y molestia.

Ahora venia saliendo de su trabajo.

-¡Déjame en paz!-grito Ranma al ser seguido por Kodashi-

-Ranma-sama, soy tu novia, ¡No! ¡Mas que eso! ¡TU PROMETIDA! tengo todo el derecho de estar a tu lado las 24 horas del día-

No la soportaba, además, el malhumor que traía después de la ausencia de Akane y de que claramente lo evitaba,no solo lo entristeció sino que lo enfado al no tener una respuesta a sus dudas.

Sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cuello casi asfixiándolo.

-Amado mío…bésame-dijo ignorando por completo su pedido-

Harto de hacer lo quería con él, le tomo ambas manos soltándose siendo muy brusco.

-me…me estas lasti...mando-objeto al sentir la fuerte presión en sus muñecas-

-y tu me tienes ¡HASTA LOS COJONES! ¡HARTO! ¡DEJAME EN PAZ DE UNA BUENA VEZ!-le grito empujándola fuerte haciéndola chocar con una muralla. Esta se molesto. La mirada que le dedico a su supuesto amado fue fría. Ranma jamás pensó recibir de ella algo como eso, pues siempre lo adulaba, pero realmente le dio lo mismo, esperaba que se cansara y por fin librarse de su antipática presencia.

-¡Eres un bruto! ¡Aunque te ame no esta bien que me trates así!-se quejo con voz demasiado exagerada-

-¡Pues te recuerdo que nadie te pidió que me amaras! Si es que a esa obsesión se le puede llamar amor… ¡Tu sola te inventas cosas en esa loca mente tuya!...Solo déjame en paz Kodashi, me ahogas, me exasperas. No quiero volverte a ver en mi trabajo ¡¿OISTE?!-termino de exigir el joven Saotome retomando su camino a casa, dejando a la pelinegra muerta de rabia-

-¡Ranma-sama! Esta bien, no te agobiare, ¡PERO SIGUES SIENDO MIO!-grito con decisión, pero solo recibió un ademán de desprecio del chico que ni siquiera la miro-¡Maldita sea! Es difícil este hombre… ¡UY! Pero con _esa_…si que sonríe y todo ¡La odio!, pero ¡ja!...lo bueno es que no se acercara, no después de lo que le advertí. ¡Ojala y ya este preñada la muy puta! Es tan tonta que me hará caso… ¡Te estoy pegando donde mas te duele Ranma-sama!-dijo al viento-

Sentía rabia por el gran rechazo del chico, pero había usado sus cartas para alejarlo de la mujer que amaba…pues estaba conciente de los sentimientos de su ahora prometido por Akane.

Ranma en tanto estaba decidido, iría a ver a Akane. No le importaba si estaban o no los demás. Tenia que saber porque no había acudido a sus citas.

_No se porque me estas evitando Akane…pero lo averiguare._

.

.

.

Una angustiada chica miraba el estanque Koi de su casa. Eran ya varios días sin ver a Ranma. Lo extrañaba demasiado, sobretodo después de aquellos primeros besos. Estaba conciente del interés del joven hacia ella, pero tendría que arriesgarse a ser rechazada por él si es que estaba enojado por estarlo evitando…

_Ranma_

_Mi Ranma_

Cerró los ojos con angustia y llego a su mente lo que hablo con Kodashi el día en que apareció de improvisto en su habitación.

-quiero que te alejes de ¡Mi prometido!-exclamo alzando la voz recalcando lo último-

-yo no…-

-no te hagas, los he visto juntos-dijo muy molesta-

-pero-

-tengo una razón muy poderosa para que ya no lo veas ¿Quieres escucharla?-

-…-no respondió. Sabía que la loca esa se lo terminaría diciendo de todas formas-

-sonrió satisfecha-Veras…tengo algo para Ranma, un regalo que le daré solo si ya no lo ves más-

-¿De que rayos hablas?-

La mujer sonrió sacando algo del escote de su Yucata, una pequeña cámara de video que lanzo y Akane atrapo en el aire.

-dale play-

-¿Eh?-no entendía a que quería llegar pero obedeció. Cuando oprimió el botón unas imágenes la impactaron. Su ex prometido estaba en el jardín de su casa como hombre cuando de la nada su padre lo empujaba y caía al estanque convirtiéndose en chica. Akane ensancho los ojos con sorpresa. Miro sin poder creerse lo que veían sus ojos, luego estos se desviaron a la chica frente a ella.

-t-tu…lo…lo sabes-

-¡HUmp! ¿Sorprendida?…también me sorprendí, pero ya se la verdad. Se que Ranma es un fenómeno-

-¡No digas eso!-

-es la verdad, pero como tenia planeado ser su prometida, use mis contactos para que sea un hombre completo para mi-

-¿t-te refieres a…-

-Si. Conseguí el Nannichuan tan preciado. Por eso, a cambio de dárselo, tu te alejas ¿Aceptas?-

-yo… -estaba impactada por lo revelado, pero controlo sus impresiones para usar la cabeza. Quiso sonreír, porque sabia que la cura de Ranma era muy importante para él, pero se controlo- ¿Cómo se que me dices la verdad?-pregunto desconfiada-

-¡ja! Sabía que desconfiarías. Mira. Aquí está la factura y los papeles del envío. Me llegaron hace unos días. Como veras esta todo bajo firma. Lo enviaron desde Jusenkyo. También tengo le numero del guía, puedes hacer la llamada confirmando todo-

Tomo todas las pruebas en sus manos leyéndolas rápidamente confirmando las palabras de la chica.

-bien…te creo…pero ¿Cumplirás con tu palabra?-se las devolvió-

-Solo si cumples con la tuya-

_Apretó sus puños conteniendo sus emociones._

_Ranma…es...es lo mejor_

_Esto es importante…lo más importante para ti así que…_

_Me alejare de ti…_

-bien-con dificultad asintió-

-si quedaste con él, estas obligada a no ir ¡¿Te queda claro?!-afirmo amenazante-

-hai…yo…me…me alejare de Ranma-dijo apretando los ojos aguardando sus lagrimas-¡Vete!

-Bien, espero no me mientas…-se fue feliz logrando su objetivo.

Momento presente.

_Es…es lo mejor…fue lo mejor_

-Por fin Ranma…tendrá su ansiada cura…aunque…no pueda estar con él…no puedo…yo…tengo que…sacrificarme porque…no puede perder algo tan…a-algo que tanto anhela…algo por lo que tanto ha luchado…yo…-decía en voz alta con su voz ya quebrada-

Una y otra y más lágrimas bajaron por el bello rostro de la chica. Se sentía en confianza de llorar, pues estaba sola. Su hermana mayor y padre habían ido a ver a un familiar, llegarían más tarde, Nabiki había salido, pero llegaría pronto, pues a Akane no le gustaba quedarse sola después de lo ocurrido.

-¿Akane?-

Cuando volteo vio a un preocupado Ryoga frente a ella.

-¡Ryoga! ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¡Akane! ¿Es cierto lo que supe?-pregunto alterado-

-¿Q-que…que supiste?-pregunto muy nerviosa-

-Me dijeron que…que tu…fuiste…fuiste…-el muchacho apretó los puños. Ella al entender sus palabras supo que estaba enterado del abuso, no lo encontraba descabellado, pues Nerima era pequeño y las noticias volaban. Sus vecinos eran muy metiches, más aun unas señoras sin oficio que solo les gustaba chismear, por tanto, estaba segura que ellas andaban contando su desgracia-

-¿Como...lo...lo supiste?-pregunto avergonzada-

-estaba en el parque acampando cuando unas señoras hablaron de una tragedia de los Tendo-la miro preocupada-yo...solo escuche todo...y...quede impactado Akane...-se acerco a ella-

-SI-admitió derrotada-a…abusaron…de…de mi-

-¡Akane!-el joven se abalanzó sobre ella abrazándola. Akane al principio se resistió, pues no quería que la tocaran, pero supo que el jamás le haría daño-¡Como pudo pasar algo así!-

-yo…yo-la chica aprovecho ese momento para desahogar su dolor de no poder estar cerca de Ranma en los brazos de su amigo-

-¡Como es que Ranma permitió algo así!-

-espera Ryoga, deja y te explico-

Después de soltarse, se sentaron en el borde del estanque. Akane le relato los hechos al muchacho, que demostró en su rostro la sorpresa. No se imagino que los Tendo y Saotome rompieran sus relaciones por ese engaño que ella le aclaro era mentira. Después de varios minutos termino de ponerle al tanto de los hechos.

_Así que…Ranma ya no es su prometido…ahora esta atado a la loca esa…_

_Eso…me conviene, pero…no si eso la hace sufrir…mi Akane-san merece ser feliz…estoy seguro que eso también la tiene mal…_

-pero Akane, Ranma debió protegerte…tenia el deber de hacerlo-

-no Ryoga, él no tiene la culpa, solo yo…yo…no debí andar sola y…vestida así…yo…pude…defenderme…y yo… yo los provoqué y…-la chica volvió a llorar-

-no Akane, no llores-volvió a abrazarla-

La muchacha dejo ser consolada por el joven.

En la entrada de la misma casa, un chico llegaba. Noto que no había nadie, pero las puertas estaban abiertas, algo que encontró muy extraño, por eso paso sin nadie que lo impidiera. Camino a la entrada.

-¿Hay alguien?-su voz no obtuvo respuesta-

Avanzo hasta llegar a la sala. Escucho unos sollozos que provenían del jardín. Preocupado fue rápido a saber que pasaba, pero se sorprendió bastante al ver a Akane con Ryoga, abrazados.

-¿Qué significa esto Akane?-pregunto con rabia y celos al ver los brazos del Ryoga rodeando el fino cuerpo de la joven-

-¡Ranma!-exclamo separándose un poco de su amigo-

-Ranma, no deberías estar aquí. Ya no vives con los Tendo-le recordó el chico de ojos miel-

-¡Cierra el pico!-

-Ranma yo…no…no deberías estar aquí-dijo con dificultad la muchacha sin verlo directamente-

-¡Vaya! Veo que estas muy entretenida dejándote abrazar por este-dijo molesto al ver que aun no se soltaba. Al instante la chica lo hizo-yo venia a saber porque me estas evitando...no-miro incomodo por revelar sus asuntos en frente de Ryoga-…no has acudido al lugar que quedamos… ¿Por qué ?-alzo la voz de forma exigente-

-yo…-

-¡No le grites animal!-se levanto. La chica hizo lo mismo-

-¡No te metas!-

-¡Me meto todo lo que quiero! ¡Ya no eres el prometido de Akane! ¡No tienes derecho a exigirle verse contigo!-

-¡Tú no sabes nada!, entre ella y yo-

-¡Ranma por favor!-lo cortó la joven, no quería que dijera una indiscreción-

-pero… ¡Akane!-la vio con tristeza y desconfianza-

-¡Vete! No…-ella apretó los puños para darse fuerza a lo que diría a continuación-no quiero verte más…l-lo que paso…fue…fue un error…yo…te pido …que no me busques mas...onegai- shimas-pidió apretando los parpados-

Un amargo silencio se sintió.

Se prolongó por unos segundos.

-…-Ranma sintió su corazón quebrarse…una avalancha de sentimientos lo embargo. Sus ojos brillaban conteniendo sus lágrimas-…tu…eres una mentirosa…ahora entiendo porque dejaste de ir a nuestras citas…te estabas viendo con este… ¡Mentirosa!-exclamo a modo de reclamo viéndola a los ojos, pero ella lo evadía…estaban a dos metros de distancia-pensé que…lo que había pasado entre nosotros significaba algo, pero veo que me equivoque-Ryoga escuchaba atento lo que decía Ranma, eso le demostraba que entre él y Akane había algo-pero… ¿Sabes?-el dolor se convirtió en rabia infinita haciéndolo sacar lo peor de si-al o mejor me haces un favor…-sonrió cínico-para que involucrarme con una chica usada como tu…que ya no tiene valor…No sé cómo pude ser tan ciego… ¡Fui un ciego! Solo quise…quise disfrutarte como los otros… ¡Nada mas!-al terminar de hablar…se arrepintió de sus últimas palabras… pues hablo desde el dolor…diciendo algo que no sentía ni pensaba realmente…algo espantoso para el ya dañado amor propio de la joven…además de compararse con esos cerdos que abusaron de ella-

-¡¿Cómo te atreves Maldito estúpido?!-El chico de pañoleta se le fue encima golpeándolo y mandándolo al suelo. Al chico de trenza esto lo había tomado desprevenido, por eso no atino a defenderse, pues con estaba conmocionado por lo ultimo que el mismo dijo-

Akane sintió que todo su cuerpo era débil…las duras palabras de Ranma terminaron por romper en mil pedazos su ya dañado corazón. Jamás pensó que el diría eso. Nunca lo imagino y…por dios como dolía…su garganta estaba apretada y un dolor en el pecho no la dejaban hacer nada…su mentón tiritaba, pero sus ojos no detuvieron lo obvio…gruesas lagrimas cayeran revelando la angustia y consecuencias de lo que escucho del chico que amaba. Su respiración se agito y su pecho saltaba.

Sintió un mareo que la hizo casi desmayarse. Los dos chicos se preocuparon.

-¡Akane!-exclamaron ambos acercándose a ella, peor fue Ryoga quien la cogió de los hombros evitando que cayera, pues el otro yacía en el suelo dispuesto a levantarse e ir por ella-

-A-Akane yo…-Ranma se levanto y ya arrepentido de lo dicho quiso pedir perdón. Las lágrimas de ella lo devastaron-

-es…-tomo aire para hablar, pues era difícil hacerlo-...es…b-bueno saber lo que realmente piensas de…de…mi…yo…n-no quiero verte mas…nunca mas-dijo con voz débil…luego…sin más se fue corriendo con destino a su cuarto-

-¡Akane espera!-quiso correr tras ella pero Ryoga lo impidió-

-¡No te atrevas a acercártele!-

-¡Déjame!-

-¡Lárgate de una vez! No quiere verte-

A pesar de todo, Ryoga tenía razón. Lo que dijo fue muy fuerte. Era obvio que Akane no lo escucharía.

Asintió con pesar bajando la cabeza saliendo del Dojo. Corrió rápido hasta llegar al lago…Ya lejos…entendió la magnitud de sus crueles palabras.

_¡Oh Dios! ¿Qué hice?_

_Akane…no…no quiero perderte yo…estaba celoso…pensé cosas…por decirme que ya no querías verme...que había sido un error lo que paso entre los dos y…y…y_

_¡MIERDA!_

Cayó de rodillas al piso llorando como un niño pequeño al procesar todo lo que había pasado.

-¡AKANE!...-grito con voz quebrada-Oh…dios no…Akane…m-mi amor… ¿Qué hice? ¡Maldita sea!-

Aun con todos sus miembros temblando por la tensión del momento…empuño su mano y con mucha energía tomando impulso...golpeo fuerte el suelo en el que estaba hasta formar un pequeño cráter soltando así toda lo que albergaba para sacarlo de su interior y así menguar un poco el dolor punzante en su pecho. Sus lágrimas salieron sin detenerse.

-Akane…-susurro…Temiendo el incierto futuro con su ex prometida. La cual amaba con cada fibra de su ser. A la que prometió proteger pero, que ante el primer malentendido después de que terminaran con su compromiso hería…y se odiaba. Porque ella ahora estaba reponiéndose de algo muy grave, estaba frágil, por ende cada palabra mal dicha la dañaría por cien-soy un idiota…-

Esa noche ambos chicos lloraron amargamente al ver que su relación, la que a lo mejor recién comenzaba terminaba por errores que eran provocados por una tercera persona. Ranma no sabía nada de lo que su ex prometida ocultaba con respecto a Kodashi, la verdadera causante de su lejanía…pero él no pudo evitar dañarla…sus celos siempre fueron desmedidos y en esta ocasión...

...no fue la excepción.

.

.

.

.

**つづく****...**

**¡Hola!**

**Una larga ausencia, lo se ¡Gomen!**

**Golpéenme por eso, pero realmente esto de que los compus se echen a perder cuando uno esta escribiendo es latoso, desagradable.**

**Quiero actualizar todos mis fics, por eso pido disculpar x todos estos que estan atrasados, tbn sorry por los errores.**

**Había subido un aviso reportándome, pero f.f. lo elimino al no ser una fic, ahí avisaría cuando pero pues ya ni modo. Así son las reglas en este sitio.**

Thanks, Gracias por sus preciados comentarios, cada uno es muy importante:

**znta: yes, is an obsession, greetings!**

**xandryx: sorry, tratare de poner la traducción de las palabras niponas.**

**ilkane: sorry por dejarte algo traumada, lo siento, pero este personaje no estacen el bando de los buenos ahora.**

**nancyricoleon: si, muy enfermo el tipo.**

**Vanesa: mas que enamorado ,encaprichado, pero ya se aclaro un poco aquí lo que siente por ella.**

**pathof: Sorry, porque me tarde bastante, pero volvi.**

**Mary: Yo tbn odio a Kodashi como no tienes idea, y Genma me cae muy mal.**

**Renata: gracias por tu opinión, pero me tarde, lo siento.**

**kubuii: Espero te haya gustado el capi.**

**Ranma K: Gracias por tu preocupación y apoyo.**

**azucenas45: espero que sigas en la incógnita porque así es mas emocionante, y tranqui, todo el mal se devuelve.**

**Gris: no soy Mexicana, pero entendi xD.**

**araceli: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, ojala te siga gustando.**

Gracias por leer y a los lectores anónimos.

El siguiente lo tengo algo adelantado así que espero subirlo pronto.

Besos a todos, cuidence.

**Atte.**

**Autora.**


	8. Positivo

_**Con Ella**_

.

.

.

**Declaimer: **Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

**Summary: **Un mal entendido separa a las familias y rompen sus relaciones. Akane es violentada sexualmente y ante las consecuencias sentirá que ya no puede estar con Ranma. Este descubrirá que alguien muy cercano le hizo daño, a ella, la persona que mas ama en el mundo. Akane. Y el estará a su lado. Estará…Con ella.

**Capitulo 8**

**Positivo**

.

.

.

_Con ella_

_Solo con ella_

_Cada noche yo me vuelvo a enamorar_

.

.

.

-Akane…-susurro…Temiendo el incierto futuro con su ex prometida. La cual amaba con cada fibra de su ser. A la que prometió proteger pero, que ante el primer malentendido después de que terminaran con su compromiso hería…y se odiaba. Porque ella ahora estaba reponiéndose de algo muy grave, estaba frágil, por ende cada palabra mal dicha la dañaría por cien-soy un idiota…-

Esa noche ambos chicos lloraron amargamente al ver que su relación, la que a lo mejor recién comenzaba, terminaba por errores que eran provocados por una tercera persona. Ranma no sabía nada de lo que su ex prometida ocultaba con respecto a Kodashi, la verdadera causante de su lejanía…pero él no pudo evitar dañarla…sus celos siempre fueron desmedidos y en esta ocasión…

…no fue la excepción.

.

.

Ryoga subió al segundo piso, quería verla, estaba seguro que era un mar de lágrimas. Lo necesitaba, debería estar con ella para consolarla.

-¡Akane!-golpeo-

No hubo respuesta-

-¡Akane ábreme!-

-v…vete…po…r…favor…no me siento bien…-le respondió una débil voz-

-Akane…déjame estar a tu lado, se que estas mal, por lo que dijo Ranma pero…yo quiero abrazarte…confortarte-

Otra vez…No hubo respuesta.

Unos minutos después la puerta se abrió.

La imagen de la tristeza misma se aparecía frente a él. Una destruida chica lo miraba y después cerraba sus ojos sin poder detener sus lagunas.

-…yo…-se movió dejándolo pasar-

-Akane-se acerco y abrió sus brazos como pidiendo permiso-

Ella aun temblando subió su mirada, y la volvió a bajar al suelo sin decir nada. Solo asintió, entonces Ryoga al entender... la abrazo.

La envolvió en sus brazos tratando de trasmitirle todo el apoyo que necesitaba. Imaginaba el dolor en el corazón de la devastada muchacha. La que amaba.

Odiaba verla sufrir por Ranma, pero ahora era tan plasmado el dolor de la chica en su rostro y cuerpo que fue imposible no compartirlo. Sintió como su camisa se humedecía. Los sollozos eran fuertes. Realmente estaba mal. La apretó mas fuerte haciendo que la cara de la joven tocara su pecho.

Ella se afianzo más al cuerpo masculino. Sentía tanto dolor que no pudo rechazar el ofrecimiento de confort.

-no quiero verte así Akane…yo…te quiero y me daña verte de esta manera-hablaba encima de su cabello-…solo quiero que sepas que si quieres llorar hazlo, este pecho es tuyo…Akane…a…aquí puedes volcar tu dolor-le expreso con voz ronca aguantando las lagrimas que le provocaba verla y sentirla así-

-p-p-p…por…que Ry…oga…porque…-decía con dificultad con el intento de voz que lograba sacar a luz-

-Akane-

-wa…watashi(yo)…watashi…solo…quería a…ayudarlo…-sus manos se aferraban a la camisa-

-wakatta-(entiendo)-en realidad no sabía a que se refería, pero estaba consiente, por consejos de su padre, que a las mujeres no había que entenderlas, solo quererlas, en este caso, solo escucharla-

-itai… (duele)…sugoku…i…itai…(duele mucho)-

-se porque…-cerro los ojos. Esa verdad le dolía, pero no podía negar lo obvio. Acaricio su cabello-

-…totemo(mucho)…porque… ¡Yo lo Amo! ¡Lo amo Ryoga!-su voz sonó desgarrada-

El sintió su corazón apretarse para después romperse al escuchar la confesión de la chica. Estaba al tanto de los sentimientos de esta, pero no por eso dejaba de doler-

-l-lo…lo…se-pudo articular palabra-

-da kedo… (pero) me odio por e…eso…-

-Iie (no)…Akane…no digas…eso-

-dijo que…-

-lo escuche-

La separo un poco y la dirigió a la cama. Ambos se sentaron.

Ella volvió a abrazarse al joven.

-no valgo…na…nada-

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso!-

-…yapari (después de todo)-dijo sin abandonar el tono amargo-…no me quiere-

-Akane-

-es…es agradable tu…tu calor-admitió sonriéndole-

-…-el solo cerró los ojos por lo que ella decía. Le gusto escucharla-

Sintió de pronto como se separaba de él y lo miraba con atención

-be…same…-pidió viendo sus labios-

-¿Hug?...A-A-Akane… ¿Nanio?-

Ella se apoyo con sus manos en el pecho y bajo la cabeza del chico tirando de la camisa amarilla. El la vio casi sin centímetros que los separaran.

-hazlo…-

-Akane… ¡No! Tú amas a…-

-¡No lo nombres!...-ella cerro los parpados, luego los abrió-¡Así es y que! – volvió a acercarse. Ryoga estaba inquieto. Su autocontrol no era bueno al tenerla tan cerca-

-Akane-san…matte (espera)…kimi ga (tu )…me gustas…y…n…no puedo aguantar tanto –

-entonces bésame-

-ah…-quiso oponerse pero se rindió-

Junto sus labios sintiendo la respuesta tardía de la muchacha. Pensó que estaba soñando, porque solo en sus sueños este maravilloso momento era real, pero estaba despierto. Akane y el se estaban besando. Era un regalo de la vida, por eso su corazón latía mil. Estaba encantado con lo que estaba sintiendo, con lo estaba sucediendo…sus labios eran suaves...el beso le gustaba mucho…era lento, pero siguió besándola…movió sus labios, el contacto era muy agradable, su aliento…su sabor…la beso un poco mas intenso sintiendo la participación de la joven…uso su lengua esperando la respuesta de ella, la tuvo, sincronizaron ambos lentamente sus lenguas, sus bocas se besaron otra vez hasta que acabo. Separo un poco su rostro del de ella. Tenía aun los ojos cerrados. Vio que las lágrimas aun no cesaban. Sintió una patada en su estomago por eso. Tomo sus hombros y la alejo más.

-Ryoga…-al abrir ojos, sus marrones se vieron al no entender el porque la separaba-

-No Akane…tú…tú estas dolida, solo quieres desquitarte-

-no…yo…ya no importa…tu…él dijo que…e…estaba usada…así que…puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo…-dijo sintiéndose de lo peor-ya me usaron tres…uno mas… ¡Que mas da!...no valgo la pena-dijo mirándose así misma con desprecio-

-¡No es así!-

-demo(pero)…Kare(él)…dice q…que yo soy una chica u…usada…¡úsame entonces! ¡Tómame! ¡Hazme tuya!-pidió poniendo la mano masculina que estaba en su hombro en su cintura-¡Ya no me importa!-alzo la voz que aun sonaba quebrada-

-¡NO! ¡No te ofendas así! ¡NO digas esas estupideces!-la regaño-No eres un objeto, ¡Eres una persona! ¡Y Muy importante para mí! ¡¿Oyes bien?!...-ella solo lo veía sollozando- Si quiero que pase algo entre nosotros, es porque me gustaría que sintieras algo por mi, no por hacer verdad las palabras de ese imbécil… ¡Tu vales mucho la pena Akane!-la miro con amor-O…Ore…me…enamore de ti…-ella abrió un poco los ojos, se sorprendió, pues solo se estaba ofreciendo, no pensó que su amigo sintiera algo serio por ella-…este amor es sincero… y jamás…te utilizaría, aun sabiendo que tu amor no esta dirigido a mi…porque yo…te amo…y no me importa que tu no lo hagas…yo solo…quiero tu bienestar Akane-san-expreso aguantando el punzante tirón de su entrepierna, pues el beso y el tenerla junto a él había despertado su deseo, uno que estaba controlando sin que ella notara el cambio en su pantalón-

-¡Ryoga!-

-Akane-san-

Ella lo abrazo una vez mas volcando su dolor en su amigo. Alguien en quien confiaba y sabía jamás la dañaría, ni de palabra ni de acción.

-g-gomen nasai…-dijo arrepentida-gomen…ne…hontoni gomen-lloro una vez mas-no…no quise utilizarte…e…es…que…yo…yo…no sabia…q-que…tu…-sollozo-

-Ya, ya…tranquila-

_Akane-san…espero que cuando sepas lo de P-chan no me odies…moriría si eso pasara…pero tengo que hacerlo algún día…y afrontar mis errores…_

Ella entendió al fin que no era correcto hacer lo que le proponía. Estaba herida, si, pero no podía negar que después se arrepentiría si hacia una estupidez llevada por el dolor, además había estado a punto de utilizar a un chico que la amaba de verdad.

_Ojala Ranma…sintiera lo mismo…ojala él me hubiera dicho todo lo que Ryoga me dijo…pero…él no…no me ama…_

_Ryoga es un buen chico…_

_Además…no lo había notado mucho, pero…es muy…atractivo, guapo…_

_¿Por qué no me enamore de él?_

_Todo seria menos doloroso._

-es tarde…-hablo él-

-hai…-acepto-

Estaba mas tranquila. Ya había desahogado todo el dolor. Ahora solo quería dormir. Ryoga se ofreció para darle algo de comer, por eso preparo una sopa que tomo para calmar más su decaído ánimo. Luego le sugirió que se acostara. Así lo hizo. Se tapo y Ryoga le baso la mejilla.

-duerme-

-gracias por todo…y perdón...por…pedirte que me besaras-dijo avergonzada y con un tenue sonrojo-

-no te preocupes, es lo mejor que me paso en la vida-

-…-se sintió halagada al escucharlo-

-Ahora si…me voy-

-Hai (Si)…domo (gracias)-

-nani mo (no es nada)-

Le sonrió pero sus ojos no abandonaban la tristeza. Se fue de su cuarto. Cuando bajo, después de haber ido al baño a calmar ciertas partes, se encontró con ambas hermanas. Les relato que Akane no se encontraba bien, pero no revelo el altercado. Solo les dijo que la cuidaran. Salió del Dojo deteniéndose a mitad de la calle. Volteo dirigiendo su bella mirada al hogar de la dañada chica. Recordó su rostro lleno de lágrimas.

-espero que te disculpes idiota…-hablo pensando en Ranma-…si no lo haces…te obligaré-

_Aunque…si no lo hace…ella se dará cuenta que ese estúpido no vale sus lágrimas…y podría tener una oportunidad con ella…_

_¡Cielos! Seria genial…pero ella no me ama…pero…puede llegar a hacerlo, aunque ahora después de lo que le paso, dudo que quiera una relación… ¡Malditos! ¡Los destrozaría!_

_¿Sabrán los Tendo quienes fueron?_

Un pensamiento lo alerto.

_Un momento._

_Si la violaron…entonces…_

_Ella_

_Ella…_

_¿Puede estar?_

_¡No…no…no!_

_e...ella puede estar_

_¿Embarazada?_

Al entender mejor el asunto se dio cuenta de la gravedad de este, ya que no era idiota y en la mayoría de las violaciones no había protección. Era de esperarse esa probabilidad.

_¡Maldición! …espero que no…pero ese mareo…ah…no lo se…pero…debe haber sido por lo que le dijo Ranma…no por otra cosa…aigh…bien… ¡Que importa!_

_La apoyare…no la dejare sola…_

_Mi Akane-san…_

_Mi hermosa Akane-san…_

_te amo…_

_Guardare el recuerdo de nuestro primer beso en mi corazón._

.

.

Los siguientes días pasaron lentamente.

Los Tendo notaron en Akane un cambio negativo, pues los días anteriores, en los cuales había salido con Ranma siendo esto ignorado por su padre y hermanas, se le veía mas tranquila, incluso feliz, pero de pronto, ya no estaba así. Un dejo de tristeza era lo más sobresaliente en su estado anímico. Ryoga aparecía de vez en cuando para hacerle una visita, pero como se perdía no eran muy continuas.

-Kasumi… ¿Akane comió?-

-dijo que no tenía apetito-respondió preocupada-

-pues eso esta mal, tiene que alimentarse-

-tienes razón papa, insistiré-

-hazlo por favor-

La hermana mayor preparo el mejor plato para su pequeña hermana, esperando que al volver a ofrecérsele no fuera declinado, pero si era el caso, no la dejaría. Ella tenía que alimentarse y si en estos últimos días, ella estaba hermética sin decirle a nadie lo que le pasaba después de lo ocurrido, quería ganarse nuevamente la confianza de Akane, pues sabia que ella necesitaba desahogar sus penas.

.

.

.

En uno de estos días, Nodoka iba caminando camino a su actual hogar, uno que pronto quería dejar para ya no molestar a la muchacha que pretendía a su hijo. Cuando cruzo la calle llego a otra, en esta venia su ex futura nuera junto a Kasumi, pero su atención fue hacia la menor, la joven que se había ganado su cariño por su agradable forma de ser. Las tres mujeres se detuvieron. Akane vio a la madre de Ranma con tristeza. Pues sabia que ahora esa educada y amable señora no tenía una buena opinión de ella. Además imaginaba que la mala imagen que tenía iba empeorando por culpa de Ukyo, pues estaba segura que desde que los Saotome llegaron al local de la cocinera, esta no debe de haber perdido oportunidad para hablar pestes de ella.

-Konishiwa Oba-san-saludo Kasumi-saludo inclinándose como suelen hacer los japoneses a modo de respeto-

-Konishiwa Kasumi-chan-

Miro a la chica de cabello corto la cual bajo la mirada. Noto que sus vestimenta era diferente, un pantalón deportivo ajustado en los muslos y un poco menos en las pantorrillas, zapatillas, una chaqueta tambien sport un poco grande. Se veía algo pálida y levemente más delgada. Además del semblante abatido que traía, pero seguía viéndose bonita.

-Konishiwa Akane-chan-saludo seria-

-K-k-konishiwa O-Oba-san…-respondió nerviosa-

-Ah…nosotras vamos a hacer algunos trámites-explico la hermana mayor de Akane-

-Hai, hai, yo voy a Uchan's…es decir…a casa-lo último dicho por la madre de Ranma logro hacerle sentir a Akane un pinchazo de dolor. El que considerara su hogar ese lugar no era alentador, pero nada podía hacer para cambiar eso, ni menos que Ukyo se ganara a la que pudo ser su suegra-

-¿C-como ha...ha estado?-pregunto temerosa la ultrajada chica dirigiendo al fin su avergonzada mirada a la guapa mujer adulta-

-Estoy algo atrasada, debo volver-dijo ignorando por completo a Akane, solo miro a la castaña-

-So ka(ya veo) Bien, que este bien, Señora Nodoka-dijo Kasumi guardando la molestia que sintió al ver el desaire que recibió su imouto-chan-(hermana menor)

-también tu querida-

-Sayonala...O-Oba-san-aun así se despidió la menor de las mujeres, su educación estaba primero-

-Sayonala- respondió algo cortante sin mirar a la angustiada chica-

Las chicas Tendo lamentaron la forma de la mujer al dirigirse a Akane, entendían la postura de la señora, pero ya mas adelante podrían aclaran aquel malentendido, eso si se daba la oportunidad.

-no te pongas triste hermanita, todo esto ya pasara-

-lo se Kasumi es que…siento tanto haber perdido el cariño de Oba-chan-

-ya lo recuperaras algún día-dijo poniendo su brazo en el otro de su hermana-

-Hai- respondió asintiendo, volteo a ver a la bella mujer que ya algo alejada le daba la espalda-

Ahora tenían cita con la ginecóloga de la muchacha, además esta le aconsejaba que volviera a su reciente trabajo con el doctor Tofu. Todo esto lo hablarían en la cita médica, pues todos querían que Akane se distrajera para curarse pronto de su trauma, aunque era muy luego para que eso ocurriera.

En tanto la madre de Ranma estaba muy pensativa.

Siguió su camino con cargo de conciencia al tratar así a esa jovencita que siempre mostro afecto, respeto, simpatía y preocupación por la relación de Ranma y ella, pero aun estaba reciente todo lo sucedido.

_Gomen nasai Akane-chan…demo…mi hijo esta sufriendo por ti…_

.

.

3 días después.

Uchan's

En el local, después de la cena, una muy silenciosa, por cierto, todos estaban en sus habitaciones, las razones eran claras. Ranma no le hablaba a su padre, ni aportaba comentarios por su actual estado depresivo por lo ocurrido con Akane. Ukyo aún se quejaba por la anulación del compromiso, pero esa noche nadie dijo nada. Solo comieron en silencio.

De pronto un insistente ruido en la puerta del negocio ya cerrado irrumpió.

-¡¿Quien rayos será?!-exclamo molesta la dueña del local, se levanto de su cama y fue a abrir, al hacerlo la nueva prometida de Ranma la empujo y entro-

-¡Hazte a un lado!-

-¡Tarada! ¡Ten más cuidado!-hablo enojada la castaña-

-¡Ranma-sama!-

El grito ocasiono que todos bajaran al primer piso.

-Señorita Tatewaki-exclamo el hombre del turbante-

-usted-hablo la madre de Ranma-

-¡¿Que mierda quieres?!-pregunto hosco el muchacho-

-Amor mío-expreso para luego atraparlo del cuello con sus brazos, que luego de unos segundos el chico soltó-

-¡Déjame!-dijo alejándose de ella-

-¡Sasuke!-llamo la chica con su estridente voz-

El ninja entro con un barril.

-¿Y esto?-

-esto es…Un regalo querido-

-¿Hug?-

-¡De que hablas loca!-pregunto enojada la castaña, quería sacarla a patadas y sabia que su ex prometido no se negaría, pero quería mostrarse bien frente a la madre del muchacho-

-es la cura… ¡DE mi Ranma-sama! ¡Nannichuan!-

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por lo revelado.

-¡¿Qué dices?!¿Como sabes que tengo una maldición?-

-por mucho tiempo lo ignore, pero me entere de todas formas, como comprenderás necesito a un hombre a mi lado, no aun ser anormal, un fenómeno-

Esto cabreo a Ranma, la supuesta enamorada lo estaba tachando de ser una persona incompleta, freak…anormal.

Un insulto.

_Maldita estúpida_

Pensó.

-por eso aquí traigo la solución a todos tus problemas-

-¡No te creo nada!-

-no estoy hablando contigo plebeya, sino con mi prometido-

-¿Cómo se que no me mientes?-cuestiono escéptico, ella estaba muy tranquila al saber su maldición, siempre pensó que actuaria tan idiota como su hermano, pero parece que algo de cerebro tenia. Por lo menos más que su hermano mayor.

-No lo hago-

-¡Vaya! La astuta Kodashi, ya no tan loca, darle la cura a Ranma tan fácil ¿Y no pedirle nada a cambio? Viniendo de ti, lo dudo-

-U-chan tiene razón-

-por amor estoy dispuesta a todo-

Los padres de Ranma, mas específicamente su madre, estaba preocupada por la reacción de su hijo, pensó verlo mas feliz, pero tenían razón en desconfiar, aunque no conocía mucho a la actual y oficial prometida de su único hijo, pensó que de verdad era un regalo sincero…aunque en el fondo…no le gustaba esa chica…pues había sobornado a su marido para unirse a Ranma…eso la hacia desconfiar de esa muchacha.

-¡Ranma! Es la cura, lo que siempre has querido, mi niño-

-Ofukuro…ore…-

_¿Que me pasa?... no ...no me siento emocionado..._

-¡Ranma!-exclamo Ukyo-esta loca trama algo, no te daría esto a cambio de nada, piénsalo ¿Paso algo que querías para darle el Nannichuan a Ran-chan?-pregunto amenazadoramente-

-¡Cierra la boca estúpida!-grito enardecida la chica Tatewaki-

Ranma se había acercado al baúl

… _es igual al que el guía de Jusenkyo envió para mi boda con Akane._

_¡Akane!_

_Ella…ya no quería verme…_

_Ahora menos...después de lo que le dije…_

_No he tenido cara para verla…quiero hacerlo pero…seguro me rechazara…por eso…estos últimos días solo he trabajado…_

_¡Soy un imbécil!_

-ahora que esa estúpida no esta cerca de ti y dejaron de verse ¡Estoy muy feliz!-le susurro ella al oído…sintió que la loca chica lo abrazo. Ese contacto lo hizo sentir un escalofrió. Le molestaba tenerla cerca. Su cercanía era desagradable, su perfume excesivamente dulce le provocaba arcadas-

-¿De quien hablas?-pregunto separando los brazos de la pelinegra-

-no importa-dijo sin mas-ahora seremos la pareja perfecta-volvió a tomarlo del cuello, pero él otra vez se deshizo del agarre. Ella tomo su brazo-

La miro extrañado. Estaba seguro que se refería a Akane…pero ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo sabia ella que el y Akane se juntaban y que ahora ya no lo hacían?

_Esto es extraño._

Vio el baúl…podría saltar de felicidad, ahí estaba su deseo…era por lo que tanto había luchado, su único objetivo al llegar a Nerima hace ya dos años, mucho tiempo después siguió siendo casi lo mas imperante, lo primordial…pero después de lo que comenzó a pasar en su vida y en su corazón no lo fue mas…no después de que otras cosas, o personas fueran mas importantes que conseguir su cura, no después de lo que estaba viviendo…no...No después de lo sucedido con la mujer que amaba…ya nada le importaba…

Ni siquiera su cura.

-gracias Kodashi-la mujer sonrió creyendo que se lo agradecería con un apasionado beso-…pero…no me interesa-termino de decir y se fue dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

-¿QUE?-la adinerada chica no podía creer la respuesta de su amor-

-¿Eh?-Ukyo también estaba en shock, a pesar de desconfiar de la loca, igual pensó que Ranma lo aceptaría si no lo estaba chantajeando para recibirla-

Genma también estaba sorprendido, pero no dejaría de ser el mismo en ninguna situación.

-bueno como no hay que desperdiciar los regalos ¡Démelo a mi!-dijo acercándose al barril-

-¡Iie! Esto es para mi Ranma-sama, si no lo quiero ahora, lo querrá después-hablo enojada. Se giro haciendo una señal a su sirviente para recoger su despreciado regalo y se fue indignada del local. Las cosas no habían salido como planeo-

Nodoka no dijo nada. Solo se quedo pensando en el porque de aquella tan impensada reacción de su hijo. Hace días se veía mal, desanimado, triste, pero esto rayaba en lo anormal.

¿Ranma rechazando su cura?

_Hijo mío…_

_Quisiera saber que te pasa…no puedo quedarme así._

_Aunque…si no me equivoco…se que aun estas mal por lo de Akane… ¿Tanto la amas que ya nada te importa después de su engaño?_

Algo no encajaba del todo, pues días atrás lo había notado mas tranquilo e incluso feliz hasta hace poco, días después de nuevo lo noto triste, incluso un poco más que cuando se fueran de la casa de los Tendo y los días posteriores a esto. Estaba decidida a saber que era lo que le pasaba a su hijo.

_Debo averiguarlo._

.

Ranma siguió paso a paso hasta llegar a su cuarto.

Camino dando un suspiro lastimoso.

_Akane…_

_Te necesito…_

Al llegar a su cuarto se sentó, sus manos estaban en su cabeza. Revivía una y otra vez el rostro de Akane bañado en lágrimas después de su última y desastrosa plática.

_¡Como pude decirte algo así!_

_Soy un monstruo…compararme con esos cerdos…_

_¡KUSO!_

Su mano derecha barrió con todo su rostro en señal de frustración. Estaba tan descuidado que hasta tenía una insípida barba.

_Akane…_

_la necesito…quiero verla…_

_Se que…lo que le dije fue horrible…_

_Pero…fue ella la que me planto…_

_Se alejo_

_Me evito varios días y…_

"_Pagaras esto Ranma-sama"_

Ese recuerdo le llego de la nada. Su actual prometida se lo había dicho cuando lo había encontrado con Akane.

_Esa loca me amenazo…_

_No… ¿Sera posible?_

_No…_

_No… o…o ¿Si?_

_Las palabras de Ukyo_

"_¡Ranma! esta loca trama algo, no te daría esto a cambio de nada, piénsalo ¿Paso algo que querías para darle el Nannichuan a Ran-chan?"_

_La actitud esquiva de Akane…_

_Y si ella se alejo porque…_

_Porque…_

"_ahora que esa estúpida no esta cerca de ti y dejaron de verse ¡Estoy muy feliz!"_

_Kodashi…_

_¿Kodashi?..._

_¡Kodashi!_

…_esa maldita…_

_¡Claro!..._

_¡Eso es!…_

_Ella se alejo de mi por eso…_

_¡No puedo equivocarme!_

_Kodashi odia a Akane…_

_Ese era el precio a cambio de mí…mi…_

_¿Cura?_

_Es…es posible…_

_La boba de Akane siempre hace tonterías sin consultarme…_

_Esa loca…_

Después de seguir dándole vueltas al asunto decidió que tenía que hacer algo. Si era cierto todo lo que pensaba, entonces, había cometido un grave error. La chica se alejo por su bien…le debía una gran disculpa y rezaba porque ella lo perdonara.

No podía vivir tranquilo si Akane lo detestaba.

_Akane…espero puedas perdonarme…_

Se comenzó a preparar. Le tocaba turno de tarde en la construcción. Si quería ver Akane tendría que esperar hasta al otro día.

.

.

.

Akane iba caminando en la calle. Estuvo esperando a su hermana para ir juntas al supermercado, pero como se tardo fue sola, Nabiki, era muy exagerada. No tenía para que arreglarse tanto. Solo era unas cuantas compras. Estaba cercana al lugar, pero llego a otra calle con casas. Paso por una, al doblar en una esquina se encontró de pronto con alguien.

-¡Akane!-

-O…Oji-san-

Genma vio fascinado a la muchacha que hace días venia deseando volver a ver. Estaba hermosa. Con un brillo diferente, a pesar de que su rostro estaba serio y algo desanimada. Vestia un conjunto deportivo pegado a su cuerpo. Uno color café claro. No pudo evitar pasar a escrutarla con sus ojos hambrientos. Fue un deleite.

_Esta mas voluptuosa…que chica…esta tan buena…me encantas tus piernas…tus caderas…estas tan mujer…_

-am…anou…-

-te ves muy bien-

-¿Eh?...ah...gra...gracias-se sentía incomoda. No había olvidado como el padre de Ranma la había tratado el día del incidente con Shota-

-Akane…quiero disculparme…la ultima vez…fui muy grosero contigo-la miraba muy penetrante, de vez en cuando desviaba su vista a las curvas de la chica-

-e-esta bien, lo disculpo-acepto esperando que las malas relaciones se compusieran-

-ahora que no eres la prometida de mi hijo, podemos ser amigos-

-¿Eh?...no lo entiendo-

-Akane…-se acerco a ella a pasos anchos, por lo que casi la acorrala, pero no lo hizo por completo, solo que estaba muy cerca de ella, cosa que tenso a la chica-ustedes ya no tienen que verse, pero…si quieres puedo…ser…ser tu amigo…podemos juntarnos-

-em…no, no creo que sea bueno…am-

_¿Que le pasa al tío Genma?_

_¿Por qué? _

_Porque…me… ¿me mira así?_

-déjame darte un abrazo como reconciliación por todo bonita-sus ojos posados en ella le dieron desconfianza-

-am…Oji-san…no creo que…-

Sin esperarlo se vio aprisionada por los gruesos brazos del señor Saotome. El era mucho más grueso y grande que su hijo, tenia bastante fuerza por eso era difícil hacer cualquier intento por soltarse. Se veía pequeña en comparación al hombre adulto...lo sintió olerla y sintió miedo. Mucho miedo. Tuvo una sensación similar a cuando Shota y su compañero la tocaron. No le gustaba que la abrazara. Estaba rogando porque la soltara. Su pulso se acelero pues estaba muy asustada.

-hueles bien-dijo ronco. La mano del hombre en su espalda estaba bajando-

Ella sintió pánico por lo tanto buscando una fuerza interior… lo aparto.

-¡Déjeme!-

-¡Akane!-lo vio confuso, con cara de inocente-¿Por qué me tratas así? ¿Te molesto que te abrazara?...eres…como una hija para mi-mintió descaradamente esperando no alejarla. Ella no podía darse cuenta. No todavía-

-eh…yo…yo-aun no podía sacar dentro de si esa desagradable sensación del abrazo-

-¡Akane!-

Nabiki llego y vio al tío Genma con su hermana menor. Al verla asustada pensó que tal vez la había insultado.

-¡¿Qué esta pasando aquí?!-

-Nandemonai…one-cha-

-Solo estaba ofreciéndole una disculpa a Akane Nabiki, no me porte bien con ella-

-ah, me alegra que lo entienda así, Saotome Genma, pero debería irse, solo con un lo siento no borrara las ofensas que le dirigió a MI hermana y a Otosan -noto que le hombre no le sacaba la mirada de encima a la jovencita, eso le resulto raro-eh…nosotras tenemos que ir de compras, si nos permite…-

-entiendo tu molestia Nabiki-

-bien, vamos Akane-dirigió su mirada a su hermana la cual notaba muy asustada sin saber el porque-

-Hai, vamos-

Con un asentamiento de cabeza tomo la mano de la chica de ojos marrón y se giraron camino al super, sintió la mano de Akane temblar. La miro-

-¿pasa algo?-

-…ah…no-

No le creyó, tuvo curiosidad y volteo a ver al hombre, pudo ver que claramente este le miraba el trasero a Akane.

_¿Y este viejo desde cuando le mira la retaguardia a Akane?_

_Esto no me gusta nada…no sabia que se había vuelto tan viejo verde…_

-Akane, mejor vamos a Casa-

-pero…-

-estas muy nerviosa-

Desvió el camino y la obligo a detenerse apoyándola en una muralla trasera de una casa.

-Nabiki, porque-

-¿Te hizo algo?-pregunto sin rodeos-

-¿Eh? De...de que ha...hablas…-pregunto desviando la vista-

-estas muy nerviosa y temblando-acuso-

-no, no es así-

-dime, si te dijo algo-

-no, no es eso-

-¿Entonces?-pregunto y abrió los ojos con una expresión de que soltara lo que fuera que tenía que decirle-

-es que…el…me...me dio…no lo se…es que…su forma de verme-hablo al fin-

-pienso lo mismo, jamás vi al tío Genma mirándote de esa forma-razono con el ceño fruncido-

-tuve…mucho miedo Nabiki-se aferro a su hermana, ella la abrazo-y no se porque-

-¡Tranquila imouto-chan!

Acaricio su cabeza. La calmo y luego quisieron retomar su camino. Ninguna noto que Genma se estaba acercando para escucharlas, no las había perdido de vista, pero no pudo por la distancia mientras las seguía, pero ahora oía perfecto.

-oye Akane-

-¿Hai?-

-¿te hiciste el test de embarazo?-

-am…-agacho la cabeza con culpa- Ie…no lo he hecho-

-pero Akane, han pasado varias semanas ya-

-es que…no se…-

-tienes que hacerlo, fuiste violada y necesitas saber si eso tuvo consecuencias. Ya es hora, además la señorita Momo llamo hoy para saber si lo habías hecho, si no lo haces hoy lo harás mañana temprano ¡¿Queda claro?!-pregunto con autoridad. Sentía que debía cuidar de Akane y obligarla a hacerse la prueba le gustara o no el resultado-

-bien…lo haré-

-eso esta mejor, ven vamos-

-hai-

Ambas chicas desviaron su camino a casa.

El hombre de gafas estaba impactado. No pensó que algo así le sucediera a la chica que tanto deseaba. Sus lentes se opacaron. Estaba enojado. Quería saber porque otros la habían tocado primero que el.

_¡Maldición!_

Ya había quedado tranquilo con lo de Shota, pues por Kodachi se había enterado que nada paso entre ellos el día en que los atraparon encamados. Al estar en su mansión la escucho hablando por teléfono con alguien de ese asunto.

_Claro…por eso Ranma…_

Entendía ahora el comportamiento deprimente de su hijo, estaba seguro que el lo sabia, y por obvias razones no se los había dicho.

_Un bebe…_

_Eso separaría definitivamente a Ranma de Akane_

Sonrió ante la posibilidad.

_Aunque odie a los que la disfrutaron antes que yo…no todo esta perdido…aun será mía…_

Recordó el reciente contacto con la jovencita.

_Ahhh…su olor...su cuerpo…es tan deliciosa…ahhh…_

_Akane…_

.

Ya de noche Ranma llego a casa luego de un duro día de trabajo. Se dio una ducha y se puso a cenar. Su madre lo miraba atenta a que le contara algo pero, no, no decía nada.

-hijo-

-¿Si?-

-¿Estas bien?-

-hai…Okasa-

-mmm…-

El silencio volvió a reinar.

-Si sucede algo, solo dímelo…por favor-

-mama-quiso hablar, pero recordaba que ahora su madre detestaba a Akane, o por lo menos ya no le gustaba como futura nuera-es…ah…betsuni (nada)-

-Pero…estabas a punto de decirme algo… ¿Cierto?-

-Anou…Ie…-

-¿Se trata de Akane cierto?-

-¿Eh?-recién en ese momento le dirigió una mirada, antes solo hablaba con los palillos en su mano derecha mirando el tazón de comida-

Estaba sorprendido. Su madre siempre acertaba los motivos que determinaban su estado de ánimo.

-¿Sabes? Me la encontré el otro día-

-¿Qué?-Ranma dejo el tazón parándose frente a la mujer-¿COMO ESTABA? ¿Se veía bien o mal? ¿Estaba llorando?-

-¡Cálmate Ranma!-tomo sus brazos y lo llevo a su asiento, pero la tensión en los músculos de su primogénito alertaban que ya no tragaría nada hasta que le respondiera. Este se sentó pero su miraba develaba lo ansioso que estaba por una respuesta-

-¿y…b…bien?-

-La vi…diferente-

-¿Cómo diferente?-

-la vi desmejorada… ¿Sabes si le paso algo?-

-am…yo…eh…-

-Ranma-

-Mama, Akane…ella…-

-¿Si?-

-ella no me engaño…-

-¡Hijo! se que la quieres pero, no justifiques lo injustificable…la vi, ¡la vimos todos!-

-¡ES que tu no entiendes! La ver…-

El teléfono interrumpió la plática.

-ire a ver quien es-

-¿Moshi, Moshi?...Ah, señorita Kodashi-

-¡Lo que me faltaba!-su humor se malogro de inmediato al oír el nombre de esa mujer que detestaba, sobretodo si sus sospechas fueran ciertas-

-Ranma, es Kodashi, quiere hablar contigo-

Frunciendo el ceño y alzando la voz respondió.

-¡DILE QUE SE VAYA AL CARAJO!-

-¡Ranma!-tapo la bocina para que la chica no oyera, pero fue inútil, al otro lado de la línea ella escucho perfecto-¡No uses esas palabras!-lo regaño pero el chico ya estaba subiendo la escalera por la cual ya no se vio. Tuvo que volver a acomodar el teléfono en su oreja-Si, ah, Ranma no esta disponible hija…-

Desde el otro lado de la línea la chica se quejaba del maltrato de su amado tratando de convencer a su futura suegra a que la ayudara.

.

No había pegado en toda la noche pensando en Akane, estaba preocupado por lo que le dijo su mama anoche de cómo la encontró… ¿Seria su culpa el que estuviera aun peor después de lo que le paso?

No lo dudaba… por eso ahora estaba muy ansioso por verla. Se levanto, vio que eran las siete de la mañana. Fue al baño. 10 minutos después ya estaba vestido.

-¡No lo soporto! Debo verla-dijo caminando como león enjaulado-Ya no lo aguanto más-decidido… tomo lo que necesitaba y salió apresurado viendo como su madre preparaba el desayuno.

Paso muy rápido, por tanto la mujer aunque lo llamo no obtuvo respuesta del joven.

.

.

.

Dojo Tendo.

Segundo piso.

7 a.m.

Cuarto de la menor de la casa.

Ahí estaba el paquete.

Quería sacar el objeto, pero dudaba.

Estaba aterrada.

Recordaba claramente lo que la señorita Momo le había dicho. Ella era su ginecóloga, por eso le había advertido que después de unos días tenia que hacerse la prueba…solo que…aun no se hacía a la idea. No quería.

Pero…

…su hermana tenía razón…era peor la incertidumbre y…no saber de una vez la verdad jamás le traería calma. Una que necesitaba para ahora, mañana, y después…ya que su ataque sexual aun le traía secuelas emocionales que necesitaba sanar, por tanto salir de la duda del posible embarazo era comenzar a curarse, o por lo menos sacarse un peso de encima por muy duro que fuera.

_No…_

_No quiero estarlo…_

Sentada en su cama, estiro la mano tomando la pequeña bolsa de plástico. Lo saco. Una caja rectangular ancha estaba ahora en su mano derecha. Cerrando los ojos se dio valor.

_Debo hacerlo…debo salir de la duda._

_Bien…aquí voy._

Abrió el contenido de la caja sacando la prueba.

Leyó las indicaciones, las mismas que la ginecóloga le dijo. Se levanto con decisión. Bajo al primer piso hasta llegar al baño. Se encerró en el. Hizo todo lo indicado. Tiro sus pantaletas hasta que esta llegara a sus rodillas, se sentó en el inodoro y procedió. Luego de todo, las subió. Con miedo dejo el objeto a un lado. Lavo sus manos y volvió a sentarse. Se quedo sentada en la taza del baño luego de hacerse el test. Tenia que esperar 15 minutos.

15 tétricos y preocupantes minutos.

Unos en los cuales pensó en cosas que los últimos días le habían pasado. Mareos matutinos. El asco hacia algunas comidas. El sueño. No era ignorante, imaginaba que sucedía, eso la atormentaba. Todo lo que le pasaba, pero eso, era lo que mas la preocupaba, por eso lo comento a su medico.

Se había informado. En la mañana era donde la hormona tenia una mayor concentración.

Respiro varias veces hasta que tomo el test.

Quiso verlo pero no tuvo valor.

Prefirió volver a su cuarto con el en la mano sin ver aun el resultado final. Uno que cambiaría para siempre su vida.

-¿Hermana pasa algo?-pregunto su maternal hermana mayor al verla algo perturbada camino a su cuarto en el segundo piso-

-eh…am…Ie…-esta escondió la prueba tras su espalda-

-¿Daijobu ka?(estas bien)-pregunto preocupada. Su pequeña imouto estaba muy sensible y callada desde aquel amargo día-

-hai, hai…daijobuo(lo estoy)…-dijo sin verla a la cara-…tengo que-sus manos temblaban detrás ocultando el test-…ir…a mi…ha…habitación…permiso-dijo pasando rápido por su lado y teniendo aquel objeto ahora en su pecho para que Kasumi no lo viera. Asustada se encerró en su cuarto-

Al abrir sus ojos vio a su ex prometido hincado en la ventana mirándola directo.

Salto de la impresión.

-¡Ah!-sus manos soltaron el largo objeto provocando un sonido fuerte. Ranma desvió su vista a lo que resbalo de las manos de Akane.

-A…Akane-

Ella imito su Mirada encontrando al fin el resultado.

Positivo.

Grito su mente al ver la respuesta graficada ante sus ojos.

_Positivo_

_Es…es…po…positivo…_

_No…no…_

Pensó…al ver las dos líneas rojas que dejaban en claro su embarazo.

_¡No!_

-N0-la masculina voz se escuchó en la habitación provocando que la pelinegra viera a su ex prometido, el cual estaba tan impactado como ella-

Ranma se había informado con el doctor Tofu de las posibles consecuencias de un abuso, y también lo que usaban las mujeres para cerciorarse de su estado. Ono le explico lo de las pruebas caseras.

_Es…es…una prueba…_

_Un…test…o sea que Akane…se lo hizo…_

_Dijo que…con dos…rayas…con dos…ahí se ven dos…eso quiere decir…que…_

_Que…_

_¡No!..._

Se sentía devastado. Sus miedos se hicieron reales. Akane estaba embarazada de uno de esos bastardos.

-Akane…tu…-la chica apoyada en su puerta cerro los ojos conteniendo las lagrimas-

-V-Vete Ranma…

-E…e…estas em…embarazada-

-Yo…-

.

.

.

.

**つづく****... **

**¡Hola!**

**Mucho tiempo...demasiado U_U**

** ...pero al fin, volví.**

**Perdonen tanto atraso, solo espero que la espera haya valido la pena.**

**Un gran saludo a todos los que leyeron.**

**Cualquier descargo o critica háganla por review o PM, yo las acepto...**

**Gracias a los que se preocuparon por mi extenso atraso, **

**own son y ranma k, gracias también.**

**Atte.**

**Autora.**


	9. La desición de Akane

**_Con Ella_**

.

.

.

**Declaimer:**Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

**Summary:**Un mal entendido separa a las familias y rompen sus relaciones. Akane es violentada sexualmente y ante las consecuencias sentirá que ya no puede estar con Ranma. Este descubrirá que alguien muy cercano le hizo daño, a ella, la persona que mas ama en el mundo. Akane. Y el estará a su lado. Estará…Con ella.

**Capítulo 9**

**La decisión de Akane**

.

.

.

_Y la luna_

_Cuando supo que ella estaba_

_Se coló_

_Por mi ventana_

.

.

.

-¡Ah!-sus manos soltaron el largo objeto provocando un sonido. Ranma desvió su vista a lo que resbalo de las manos de Akane.

-A…Akane-

Ella imito su Mirada encontrando al fin el resultado.

Positivo.

Grito su mente al ver la respuesta graficada ante sus ojos.

_Positivo._

_Es…es…po…positivo…_

_No…no…_

Pensó…al ver las dos líneas rojas que dejaban en claro su embarazo.

_¡No!_

-N0-la masculina voz se escuchó en toda la habitación provocando que la pelinegra viera a su ex prometido, el cual estaba tan impactado como ella-

Ranma se había informado con el doctor Tofu de las posibles consecuencias de un abuso, y también lo que usaban las mujeres para cerciorarse de su estado. Ono le explico lo de las pruebas caseras.

_Es…es…una prueba…_

_Un…test…o sea que Akane…se lo hizo…_

_Dijo que…con dos…rayas…con dos…ahí se ven dos…eso quiere decir…que…_

_Que…_

_¡No!..._

Se sentía devastado. Sus miedos se hicieron reales. Akane estaba embarazada de uno de esos bastardos.

-Akane…tu…-la chica apoyada en su puerta cerro los ojos conteniendo las lágrimas-

-V-Vete Ranma…

-E…e…estas em…embarazada-

-Yo…-se niega a mirarlo-yo…yo…-su cuerpo se siente débil, se deja caer lentamente hasta estar sentada-

Porque a pesar de que estuvieran peleados, lo amaba, y por ese amor libre de egoísmo, ella dejaría de verlo, era ese hombre del que ahora se alejaría más que nunca. No podía pretender tener una relación con él, cuando esperaba un hijo de otro, a pesar de ella no haberlo pedido. Solo sabía que entre ellos ya nada podía haber.

Ranma se acercó a ella.

Se agacho quedando a su altura. Tomo su rostro sin una objeción de Akane y la miro.

Se miraron intensamente, pero la chica rehuía la suya. Se sentía fatal. Ya no se sentía digna del joven frente a ella. El cual la miraba con culpa.

-Akane…no me evites…yo-

-tu…-hablaba con voz quebrada-…dijiste que…te hacia un favor…y-

-fue una estupidez…-interrumpió aceptando su error-Todo lo que dije la última vez fue mentira…-

-no lo creo…-

-yo…Me equivoque…-

-…no…no tienes que es…estar aquí-susurro apenas, sus orbes estaban brillantes, las lágrimas estaban por ceder-

-¡Claro que sí! …yo…-tomo valor-…te apoyare y por favor perdóname-suplico tomando los hombros de la angustiada joven-

-Ranma-dijo viéndolo nuevamente-

-¡Perdóname por ser tan imbécil al compararme con esos tipos! ¡No quise ofenderte!-

-…-ella solo lo miraba comprendiendo sus palabras-

-te juro que hable sin pensar-acerco más su rostro al de la chica-…A…Akane-sintió unos deseos enormes de besarla, pero no podía aprovecharse de su vulnerabilidad-

-…yo…no, no lo sé…-respondió ella sintiendo los mismos deseos de su ex prometido, pero no estaba segura, no quería que volviera a lastimarla –…tu…me hiciste daño Ranma…no sé si pueda creerte-

-Akane…-expreso angustiado, ella tenía razón, le había fallado-…perdóname-

-¡Akane!-la puerta se abrió-

Al ver a los jóvenes, la mujer se sorprende. Había entrado por el ruido que escucho desde afuera, ya que noto que su hermana escondía algo. Por eso la siguió cuando esta iba de vuelta a su alcoba.

Los chicos se sobresaltaron al ver a Kasumi. Pero Ranma no soltó a la chica.

-…O…Onecha-

-Ranma, no deberías estar aquí-reprocho la amable chica, agachándose y ayudando a Akane a levantarse-

-Kasumi, yo…tenía que verla-explico-

-¡Oh My!-expreso la castaña al ver el objeto en el suelo con el revelador resultado-

-…Ka…kasu…mi…es…es…positivo…yo…-su voz apenas fue un susurro-

-estas embarazada-

-…-la chica solo asintió, alejándose un poco del pelinegro, se echó a llorar en los brazos de su hermana mayor.

Ranma se levantó del suelo. Las lágrimas de su ex prometida calaban hondo dentro de su pecho. Dejo que se desahogara con su hermana. Los sollozos se intensificaron, los cuales alertaron a Nabiki, que aunque también le sorprendió al entrar al cuarto y ver a su ex- casi cuñado, fue directo donde estaban sus dos hermanas. Bajo la vista viendo el resultado del test.

-de alguna forma era lo más probable Akane-la hizo razonar-tus síntomas lo indicaban-

-hai…Nabiki, pero…tenía la esperanza de…de-

-debes ir con la Dra. Momo-

Ranma veía a su alrededor. Le parecía un mal sueño. Como si aún no despertara de una odiosa pesadilla. No podía ser que en tan poco tiempo su vida se convirtiera en un infierno.

Se había separado de la chica que amaba. Lo habían comprometido con una loca que aborrecía y ahora…

_Ahora…_

_Ella espera un hijo…_

_Un hijo de otro…_

_De un miserable…_

Apretó los puños con fuerza para controlar el dolor e ira que lo embargaba.

-Ranma-escucho la voz quebrada de la chica-…es mejor que…que no vengas más…ya…ya no tiene caso-

Sin importarle que Akane estuviera acompañada, se acercó y separo a la joven del abrazo de sus hermanas para ponerla de pie, tomarla de los brazos y verla penetrante. La chica sonrojada le rehuyó como estaba acostumbrada ya. Ranma tomo su mentón, beso lentamente su mejilla y luego la abrazo fuerte.

-estaré aquí para ti Akane, cuenta con mi apoyo…-susurraba muy sonrojado al oído-…q-quiero seguir viéndote, nada más me importa que tenerte a mi lado ¿Oíste boba?-ella aún se debatía en devolverle la acción por la vergüenza de estar siendo vistos-…nos vemos donde ya sabes dentro de tres días …-la soltó-

Despidiéndose con un gesto de las dos chicas restantes, las cuales no dejaron de sorprenderse por su desinhibida acción frente a ella. Se fue por donde mismo entro antes.

-¡Vaya! Ahora que ya te perdió tiene agallas-

-¡Nabiki!-se quejó Kasumi-

-…-Akane con las mejillas calientes no respondió. Solo recordaba las recientes palabras del chico. Aunque aún se sentía morir al estar embarazada de uno de sus violadores, sintió una efímera emoción al entender que la apoyaría y quería estar con ella-

_Quiere estar conmigo…_

Aun así…sabía que no era posible.

De tajo bajo de la nube.

.

Entre las hermanas decidieron decirle la verdad al patriarca de los Tendo. Después de confirmar el embarazo por la ginecóloga de la muchacha lo hicieron, Soun lloro por lo acontecido, pero decidió apoyar a su hija en cualquier decisión que tomara, incluso si decidía interrumpir el embarazo.

.

Era temprano.

-yo…estuve pensándolo mucho-

Explicaba Akane a las tres personas que conformaban su familia, como también al Dr. Tofu y su ginecóloga. Todos querían saber que había decidido después de 3 días.

-No es fácil…lo que siento…-los miro a cada uno-el dolor que les he causado a todos… …lo que estoy viviendo, no es fácil …todo lo contrario…es difícil…y…perdón por…lo que han sufrido por mi causa-Soun iba a interrumpir y que su niña de nada era culpable, pero Ono lo detuvo-…también sufro-dijo con una lagrima rondando por su mejilla que se limpió-…pero…aunque…quise deshacerme de…de…-toco su vientre sin ser notado, la mesa la tapo-…de este peso…no puedo, no puedo hacerlo…-rompió en un sollozo, pero se dio el valor de continuar-…Mamá-miro a su padre-…Mamá no se sentiría orgullosa de mi…si acabara con la vida de una criatura inocente de todo-

-Hija-con voz quebrada la llamo-

-…Soy una mujer fuerte y…sé que saldré adelante…-sonrió con resignación-perdón papa-lo vio nuevamente mientras este asentía-…perdón por ser tan descuidada y no saber defenderme adecuadamente…perdón por la deshonra-Kasumi contenía el llanto que quiso salir, debía ser fuerte. Por eso sobaba la espalda de su padre…-…aunque no lo quise, y-y no quería a…a… este bebé…-explico sintiéndose vil por eso-…es…es parte de mi ahora…no puedo…olvidarlo…es…-trago duro- es…mi hijo…y…y…siento que…quiero conocerlo…-expreso irguiéndose colocando su mano derecha en su plano vientre para que ahora si lo vieran-…el …o ella…no tiene la culpa de nada…solo existe…y…estaré ahí para recibirlo…-

-Akane-Su hermana más fría se sentía emocionada-

-…discúlpenme por hacerlas tías…de una forma tan inesperada…-estas negaron con la cabeza, dirigió una vez más su mirada su padre-…perdón por…hacerte abuelo…-

-Mi niña-

-…a pesar de que me siento débil, a pesar de este duro golpe, a-a pesar-cerro los ojos para hablar con valor-…de que, tal vez perdí la oportunidad de estar con el chico que amo…-los abrió ahora con decisión-…volveré a ser la misma Akane que conocen, la misma artista marcial que siempre he sido-

El doctor asintió con alegría al ver a la chica con una renovada actitud.

-¡Mi pequeña!-Soun no soporto más y se lanzó a abrazar a su hija. Quería que sintiera todo el apoyo. Noriko no estaba, pero el sí, para darle el apoyo que tanto necesitaba su niña. Sabía que su esposa sería de gran ayuda pero, como era imposible ahí estaba el como el gran padre que era-

Kasumi y Nabiki también se unieron al abrazo. Los Tendo sabían que esta dura prueba y sus consecuencias la iban a superar.

.

.

.

-¿Oe?-

-¿Qué?-pregunto densa-

-¿No has sabido si la chica ya está embarazada?-estaba algo curioso por saber-

-Imagino que si-sonrió feliz-pero para estar seguros deberás averiguarlo-

-prima, eres tú la más interesada-

-¿Tu no? ¿No te da curiosidad saber si vas o no a ser padre?-pregunto con suspicacia-

Este volteo el rostro fingiendo indiferencia, pero la chica estaba segura que no se equivocaba. Lo conocía. No preguntaría si no le importara.

-está bien, haré mis averiguaciones-

-perfecto, apenas lo confirme me lo dices ¿Queda claro?-ordeno seria-

-¡Ja! No me mandes Kodachi, si quiero lo averiguo y no te digo nada ¿Estamos claros?-dijo acercándose y con su índice tocándole brusco la frente-

-esta lo alejo de un manotazo-¡Idiota!-

-jajajaja-se fue de la sala con las manos en los bolsillos-

Al salir se topó con el hermano mayor de la chica. Su otro primo.

-Hola-saludo el luchador de Kendo-

-Hola-devolvió el saludo yéndose de la propiedad de los Kuno-

_¿Qué se traerán Shota y mi hermana?_

.

.

Ranma esperaba a Akane en el parque que solían juntarse. No estaba seguro de que la chica acudiera, pero no perdía nada con averiguar. Incluso si lo dejaba plantado, iría hasta que ella fuera. Quería que volviera a confiar en él, estaba consiente que posiblemente aun estuviera dolida, molesta por lo dicho, pero conocía su bondadoso corazón. Además vio en sus ojos hace tres días la aceptación de sus palabras. El estaría con ella. Una de las cosas que quedaban en el tintero es estar seguro del padre del bebe.

Llevaba 5 minutos esperando, aun no aparecía.

Cuando fueron diez, vio a lo lejos a una tímida joven.

Akane venía a su encuentro, lo que hizo que al chico se le iluminara el rostro. Ella venia vestida con un pescador color beige, un sweater delgado largo hasta los muslos color negro. Cuando lo vio acelero el paso. Llego pero dejo una gran distancia. Se notaba nerviosa.

-Hola…-

-…hola…Ranma-

El pelinegro le hizo un gesto y ella entendió. Se sentaron en una banca debajo de un árbol. Pasaron unos minutos de silencio en donde ninguno hablo. Había cierta tensión.

_No sé qué decirle…como comenzar… ¡Rayos!_

_Debo…debo decirle que no nos veamos más…_

-…y…-carraspeo-…¿Co…como has estado?-

-am…bien…-respondió con la vista baja-

-tu…es decir… ¿Muchos mareos?-pregunto de sopetón y creyó cometer un error al ver la sorpresa en la faz de la joven-

-Etto…no tantos…-

Silencio.

-Akane…-trato de calmarse-…lo…lo que te dije el otro día…es…e-es cierto-

-voy a tener a mi bebe-

-¿Si?-la vio decidida- Es lo, lo correcto ¿No?-sonrió-

Akane junto sus manos. Debía hacerle entender.

-Ranma…-

-¿Si?-

-tendré a mi hijo…por lo tanto…-respiro más fuerte para tener fuerzas-…ya…ya no puedo ser tu amiga, no puedo inmiscuirte en mis problemas-Ranma la vio preocupado-…ya no debemos vernos-

-eso no está en discusión Akane…no puedes sacarme de tu vida así como así-reprocho dolido-

-si puedo…ya no somos nada…tu…tú no tienes porque estar junto a mi…no quiero causarte problemas con, con tu familia-ella al fin le dirigió la mirada- con tu nueva prometida…no puedo…no quiero ser una carga para ti…-

-Akane-sentados pero de frente la tomo de sus extremidades acercándola peligrosamente poniendo nerviosa a la joven-no eres un problema ni una carga…-sus orbes enamorados traspasaban los marrones anhelantes de ella-…eres…-su mano acaricio su mejilla-eres…-vio sus labios, la besaría-eres…la chica que a-

-¡Ran-chan!-

-¡Airen!-

Las molestas voces de las chicas interrumpieron a los ex prometidos.

Akane se asustó haciéndose para atrás, pero Ranma no quiso soltarla de inmediato. Se quedó en su sitio. Quito sus brazos de los de Akane de a poco y les dio la cara a las dos jóvenes que miraban con odio a la chica de cabello corto. Estas se aproximaron hasta quedar cerca de la ex pareja.

-¡Airen no perder tiempo con chica violenta!-

-Si Ran-chan, ¡Yo esperándote en casa y tu aquí con esta tipa!-dijo despectivamente-

-Oigan no sean groseras con Akane-

-pero ser verdad-

-Está preñada y sin estar casada ¡Es una cualquiera!-dijo venenosa la cocinera-

_¿Cómo lo saben?_

Se preguntó inquieta. No quería estar de boca en boca, ese tema era privado para su familia y para el doctor Tofu. No se imaginaba como se enteraron.

Akane quiso irse de allí, no tenía el suficiente aguante, estaba débil, algo que detestaba, sobre todo si lo denotaba delante de sus enemigas.

-yo…me…me voy Ranma-este no lo permitió tomando suavemente su brazo-

-¡Un momento! no te vas-le dijo, luego se dirigió a la otras-¡No vuelvan a insultar a Akane! ¡¿Entendido?!-

-¡No la defiendas Ran-chan!, ella ahora es de otro hombre, espera un hijo de otro-

-¡Cállate!-grito molesto, no tenía para que recordarle algo que desafortunadamente ya sabía, pero no estaba de acuerdo con lo primero que dijo-

-Shampoo querer pasar día con Prometido-esta se acercó y tomo el brazo bien trabajado del chico, pues llevaba su camisa lila sin mangas en esta ocasión-

-Ran-chan vamos a casa, deja a esta aquí-la castaña puso sus manos en el pectoral del chico, haciendo ambas chicas que este soltara a Akane-

-…anou…adiós Ranma-Akane acelero el paso, pero no corrió, no quería agitarse por el bebé-

-¡Espera Akane!-no se soltó rápido, ya que las chicas opusieron resistencia-

La joven avanzo hasta llegar cerca de una calle cercana al parque. Se apoyó en un árbol con sus brazos tras de sí.

_No tienen por qué decirme eso…no es mi culpa…no lo es…_

Luego de unos 25 minutos estando pensativa, llorar y calmarse, siente a su lado una presencia. Voltea para ver.

-Ranma… ¿Cómo es que?-vio que estaba algo harapiento, agitado y con algunos cortes en la camisa-

-fue difícil, pero me libre de ellas-dice encerrándola en el árbol al poner sus brazos. Ella se sonroja-ven-la toma de la mano y se sientan en otra banca-

Después de respirar por varios minutos sin decir nada más, Akane rompe el silencio.

-…sabes…algo de razón tiene las chicas, deberías quedarte con una de ellas-Ranma la mira incomodo por el comentario-…las dos son muy bellas, mucho más que yo…-la amargura se reflejaba claramente en esa fingida sonrisa-…saben cocinar…no son torpes…son delicadas, si no te gusta Kodachi, entonces una de ellas-

-¡Ya basta Akane!-la corto levantándose y quedando de rodillas a ella-a mí me gustas tú-sin más, beso sus labios ansioso, pero delicadamente. Esta aunque tardo, respondió siguiendo el ritmo, del pausado y ahora profundo beso-

Sus masculinas manos tenían capturado el rostro de la chica, la cual se inclinó hacia atrás por la intensidad que subía en el beso. Un momento después este acabo. Ranma separo sus labios quedando a escasos centímetros de Akane.

-…extrañaba tus besos-dijo dando uno corto-

-también yo-

Sonríen al mismo tiempo. Ranma abraza a la muchacha que lo recibe gustosa, pero siente que esta haciendo algo malo.

-no es correcto esto Ranma…-habla en su hombro-

\- No me importa, yo quiero estar contigo-responde su voz chocando con sus cabellos-

-…pero-

-Te quiero-soltó de repente sin pensar. Se avergonzó pero no quiso negar esa gran verdad-

No podía creerlo. Le había dicho algo que no pensó que saldría de sus labios. Ella ahora llena de la mirada del pelinegro, tomo su rostro con sus manos, besándolo por sorpresa, pero este responde al instante.

El beso se prolonga hasta unos minutos. Luego de ese se levantan de la banca pero el abrazo continuo.

-Ranma…también te quiero…mucho-

-Akane-

-pero esto…nosotros no podemos-Ranma la ve fijo-

-ya te dije que nada me importa, solo estar tu lado, y si tengo que verte a escondidas de todos para estarlo lo haré-

-…-ella solo asintió besándolo una vez más-

Lo único que la inquietaba era…

_¿Qué somos entonces?_

_Somos amigos, pero…los amigos acaso… ¿Se besan?_

_Sé que me quiere y yo a él, pero…_

_¿Puedo ser algo de él si ya tiene una prometida?_

…_esto es muy complicado, mejor dejo las cosas como están_

.

Luego de unos minutos.

-entonces volverás a trabajar con el doctor-afirmaba después de la información que Akane le dio-

-sí, me dijo que me ayudaría mucho-contaba mientras caminaban dando un paseo-…como…es difícil la situación de-lo vio nerviosa-…de mi embarazo yo…necesito distraerme-el solo asintió-

_No puedo evitar sentir un apretón en el estómago al escuchar que está embarazada de otro, pero…es que es muy reciente la noticia_

Ranma tuvo una idea.

-entonces, la hora de salida será perfecto para vernos-dijo entusiasmado tomando la mano de Akane-

-¿Lo crees?-

-claro-

-bueno…está bien-dijo regalándole una bella sonrisa-

-¿Ves?-dijo el-

-¿Eh...?-

-te ves linda si sonríes-acaricio su mejilla-

-Ranma-sonrojada hablo-

-¿No me crees?-

-…anou…no es eso…es que…todavía me cuesta creer que…soy linda para ti-comento soñadora-

-pues es la verdad…-

La abrazo nuevamente. No quería separarse de su contacto. De su calor. Akane le devolvía la muestra de afecto del mismo modo. Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba al chico que amaba con ella. En esta dura etapa lo necesitaba consigo. Aun se sentía dependiente de Ranma. No sabía cuánto duraría esta relación que no tenía nombre, pero no le importó.

Solo él.

_Solo mi Ranma._

Se estaba haciendo tarde, por tanto, Ranma fue a dejar a la chica cerca de su casa.

.

Unos pocos días después tanto Ranma como Akane se veían a la salida, como habían acordado. Estaban felices pasando el tiempo juntos. Aún estaban latentes temas que no se habían tocado. Como sacarle la identidad de los violadores, Ranma sospechaba de Shotaro, y quería confirmarlo por boca de su ex prometida. Buscaría el momento adecuado.

Un día a la salida del consultorio del Dr. Tofu.

Ranma esperaba a Akane.

-todo bien entonces-

-sí, todo normal Ranma, solo cuídala y no vuelvas a lastimarla, Akane está muy sensible, en su estado no es bueno que pase malos ratos-

-Si doctor-dijo sintiéndose regañado por su hermano mayor-

Unos minutos después Akane estaba lista, enfocando la vista en Ranma, quien la había venido a buscar.

-vamos-

-Si-

Estaban nerviosos, si, eran ya tres días seguidos los que se juntaban después de sus trabajos, pero eran esos nervios, mariposas en el estómago lo que hacía todo más emocionante. Parecían dos novios sin decidirse a quedar como tales. Ya se darían el valor cuando se sintieran listos, Ranma pronto se lo pediría, puede que se dieran tímidos besos y un poco más intensos cuando la pasión subía, pero las palabras, ahora en ambos eran escazas al momento establecer qué tipo de relación llevarían a cabo.

Por ahora, estaban conformes.

El chico sin vergüenza tomo la mano de la joven. Esta acepto nerviosa.

Cruzando las rejas del consultorio se encontraron sin preverlo; frente a frente con el patriarca Saotome, el cual ensancho sus ojos con molestia al verlos juntos.

-¡Ranma!-

-¡Oyaji!-

-¡¿Qué significa esto Ranma?! –Su agria voz fue clara-

-¡Nada que te importe viejo!-respondió seguro y desafiante-

Akane no entendía del todo la ira en los ojos de su ex suegro. Se supone que se había disculpado con ella hace poco.

-Tienes prohibido acercarte a esta chica-

-… Me importa muy poco lo q-

-¡Que Mierda haces con esta Golfa!-

El puño de Ranma se estrelló con alevosía y excesiva fuerza en el pómulo de su padre tirándolo al suelo.

.

.

.

.

**つづく****...**

**¡Hola!**

**Volví después de 6 meses, discúlpenme.**

**La siguiente entrega será más rápida. Muchos saludos a todos los que me han dejado comentarios, gracias tbn a los que han puesto este fic en favs y follow. Gracias. Son muy importantes sus opiniones.**

**Gracias: xandryx, znta, gotty,****WorldSandy12, Patoh, Ranma k (perdon tbn por errores en la ortografía, se me pasan muchos )**

**Atte.**

**Autora.**


End file.
